Silver Lining
by Synergetic Prose
Summary: AU End of Season Seven: Shiro scooted closer to Allura's hospital bed. He was almost lost in the Astral Plane. She almost drowned in the Blue Lion. Having a second chance wasn't something he was going to take for granted. "I want to move forward. With you." She slowly lifted her hand to his face. "I'd like that," she smiled. - Will feature some Paladin/MFE bonding, slow Klance.
1. Chapter 1

AN: AU technically starts near the end of season seven but future chapters will be sort of a stand alone from the series. Will update as ideas come.

SL

SL

SL

Once the Lions fell from the sky there was a mad rush to get to them.

Two MFEs were sent to the ocean while the other two went to the forest and desert. The Black and Yellow Lions landed near other personnel so medical vehicles were dispatched immediately.

As soon as the Atlas came back online they went to the skies to take out the Galra fighters close to the base. The size of the Atlas' robot form was much heavier than a lion but its arm canon was definitely enough to wipe out an entire fleet of battleship cruisers, let alone fighters. Shiro kept his hands on the panel despite the throbbing of his ribs. Instinctually he understood that he was the one that awoke the Castle's crystal aka the brain of the Atlas but he still needed the others to help maneuver it.

It was far too large for just one person.

"Veronica, call out the fighter locations as they come. Coran, adjust the Atlas' position to match."

"Yes captain!"

 _"Leifsdottir to Atlas. The Green Lion has been located."_

 _"Rizavi here. I found the Red Lion."_ There was a half groan. _"It's so freaking hot."_

"The desert is hot. Duly noted," Shiro distractedly murmured as he looked at the locations of the other two MFEs. They were still moving towards the ocean. "Land rovers, report."

 _"The Black Lion just opened its mouth. Retrieving its paladin."_

 _"Likewise with the Yellow Lion."_

"Good. Don't worry about getting the Lions. They'll follow their paladins when they come back online."

 _"Copy."_

 _"Yes sir."_

"Captain, we need the arm canon!"

"Iverson, fire on my count. Three." Sweat formed along Shiro's brow as he focused his energy into the panel. He could hear the crystal hum behind him. "Two, one!"

They all braced as the blazing yellow beam shot out.

 _"Incredible,"_ Sam breathed from his line.

 _"Griffin to Atlas. The Blue Lion's signal's getting weaker."_

Shiro looked at the screen tracking the paladins and MFEs. He frowned as Allura's blue tracker flickered. There was no way the ocean's current was strong enough to be interfering with the Lion. However...

"Veronica, pull up a map of that area's ocean floor."

Veronica quickly tapped open another holo-screen. It felt so strange to not be touching an actual glass screen. The Atlas was capable of more than they could ever imagine. Her eyes widened at what she saw before putting it up on the big screen for Shiro to see.

"Quiznak," Coran muttered.

"Griffin." Shiro frowned at the screen. "The Blue Lion's falling down a deep trench."

 _"I don't know if the MFE planes can go underwater."_

"Stay above the Blue Lion. I'll get back to you shortly." Shiro switched comm links. "Sam, can the MFEs do deep sea diving?"

 _"We hadn't thought to test that."_

 _"_ They're secure to go into deep space."

" _Yes...but space and water pressure are different Shiro._ "

"I need you to run the numbers. The Blue Lion has limited air supply and the further down it falls the more pressure will be placed on the planes."

 _"Ok. Just give me ten ticks."_

Shiro would have smiled at the alien time usage if it wasn't so dire. "Coran, open a line to the Blue Lion."

There was nothing. Not even static.

"Are her earrings the same frequency?"

"They're similar but they were linked to the Castle." Coran turned to look up at Shiro. "Though the old Castle is technically powering this ship. Let me see if I can reconfigure it."

" _Shiro,"_ Sam called out, " _the MFE fighters' exteriors would remain intact but their thrusters would only work in a shallow depth."_ He sighed. _"I'm sorry. I never thought that they'd be used underwa-"_

"Don't Sam. You did more than enough."

"Shiro," Coran voiced out without completely hiding the concern. "There's only static."

Shiro closed his eyes. They didn't have time for this. _I refuse to believe this is all we can do._

"How many fighters are out here?"

Veronica calculated the remaining field. "Most of the cruisers have pulled out but there are still groups of fighters flying around."

"Victory or death," Shiro muttered.

"What was that sir?"

"Nothing. Griffin, Leifsdottir, Rizavi. I need you to hustle to the Atlas. Kinkade, fall back to the coastal base. See if there's anything that will let you go underwater. Time is not on our side."

 _"Copy sir."_

 _"10-4."  
_

"Veronica, we need to hit them hard until the MFEs arrive. Get me the largest group of fighters."

"Sir, the northeast sector."

"Coran."

"On it Captain."

"Iverson." Shiro powered up the Atlas again. "Fire!"

"Direct hit! Stragglers are headed westbound."

"Keep going Iverson!"

The yellow beam shot out again. In the middle of focusing his energy, Shiro felt a pull. The beam sputtered out as Shiro's focus was drawn inward. Ever since Allura pulled his soul into her own body he could feel her essence when it was heightened in emotion. But he hadn't felt it from so far away before.

This time her energy felt weak.

"Captain -!"

The Atlas tilted as a fighter crashed into it. He grunted as he tightly gripped the edge of the panel with his new right arm. He deeply frowned. He couldn't control when he felt her but he did know...He couldn't be steering the Atlas in this state.

The crystal thrummed behind him.

"Atlas crew, we're shifting back!"

Gears groaned and plates shifted. The transformation took very little time. Shiro sighed to himself as the strain was taking its toll. He was going to change the Atlas' form anyways.

 _"Captain, I've found a small sub."_ Kinkade voiced out calmly. _"I've downloaded the basic manual. There's an autopilot option that I can enable once I've entered the Blue Lion's coordinates."_

"That's great. Sam, can you help Kinkade with that?"

 _"Of course Shiro."_

"Coran," Shiro let go of the panel, "take the bridge."

"Captain?"

Shiro already walked away. Once out of the control room he put a hand to his forehead. He took a long breath in and then out. _Allura._ He hadn't tried to purposefully reach out to her. But now he needed to. _Her_ _spirit needs_ _bolstering._ She needed the reassurance that they were looking for her.

There was the Astral Plane. _Maybe I - no._

He couldn't go into the Astral Plane without the bond of a Lion. _And the comms aren't working._ He fisted both hands. The Blades were being hunted. The Voltron Coalition was mostly gone. He technically lost Adam before Kerberos but it was now permanent.

While Allura and him...

They used to be close before the whole clone mess - and the small matter of _dying_. It was something he had been acutely aware of but not in a position to fix. There were more pressing matters like needing to find a way out of deep space. Then they needed a way to sneak onto Earth. And save it. They had moments here and there but judging by his inability to reach out to her it obviously hadn't been enough.

He hit the wall in frustration as his head bowed down.

His eyes widened as a familiar energy pulsed inside of him. He closed his eyes as he clung onto that connection. _Hold on. We're looking for you._ He frowned to himself as the energy started to slip away. It needed to be stronger. Something worth hanging on for. He felt his chest tighten as he allowed a barrier to slip down, just this once.

 _I can't lose you too._

He kept pushing that sentiment towards her energy with as much feeling as he dared to. His mind and heart weren't as fragile as before but it was still a risk for him to reveal so much and during a time like this. He didn't know how long he stood there with his forehead and fisted hands against the wall.

Her essence branched along his emotional barrier.

He kept it down. Let her peer inside. When he felt a flicker of her essence grow he didn't care what anyone thought he was doing out here. He felt his eyes sting as her energy grew warm. Her tentative happiness spread throughout his body.

"Captain."

His barrier went up instinctively, cutting off the connection.

"Veronica. What is it?"

"Kinkade found Allura."

He faintly smiled. "That's good to hear."

SL

"Captain Shirogane."

Shiro looked away from the orange screen Sam was drawing his attention to. The Atlas' robot form was still very much unexplored and unknown, something that both excited and vexed Sam Holt. As the co-designer of the IGF Atlas he wasn't comfortable with them sailing out into open space without knowing what arsenals and abilities were available.

As the former pilot of the Black Lion, the challenge the Atlas posed made Shiro feel alive. Once again he had purpose. A calling. The Atlas allowed him to protect those unable to help themselves. Some had asked him about whether he was considering retiring. The question made him laugh inside.

He wouldn't know what he'd do with himself if he wasn't piloting.

"What is it officer?"

The teen kept his stance. "The Blue Paladin has requested your presence, sir."

That got his attention. "Thank you. I'll be there shortly."

The officer gave a salute and then walked off the bridge. The other paladins were still bedridden but had awoken from their unconscious states half a week ago. The princess was the only one remaining. Altean brain activity was similar to humans but different enough to leave the doctors puzzled as to what was wrong. Though being blasted by a self destructing mech then almost drowning was bound to have several unknown consequences.

"Allura's awake." Sam gave his shoulder a squeeze. "That's fantastic news."

"Yes it is." Shiro pulled out his orange Garrison phone. "Coran was supposed to alert m-" his phone pinged. Shiro shook his head as the older Altean took a blurry selfie with Allura on the bed. "And there it is." He softly chuckled as another photo was sent. Allura was clearly drained but it didn't stop her from glaring at Coran. "Mind if we take a break?"

"By all means. The Atlas isn't going anywhere."

* * *

Shiro came to Allura in full uniform complete with his Garrison beret.

Her eyes traced the badges and medals along his broad shoulders and chest. She wasn't all that familiar with Earth's military but even she, an outsider, could acknowledge the impressive sight he made.

"Coran tells me you're the Atlas' captain."

He took his hat off as he closed her door behind him. She watched as some silver locks came loose from the rest of the slicked back hairstyle. He stood by her bedside with a small smile.

"Unless you want to be. After all, we came to get you a new castle."

"A castle requires a monarch." She lightly touched her bare forehead before folding her hands on top of the blanket. "I am a Paladin. In any case," she smiled at him, "I could not think of anyone more suited to be its captain."

"You don't need a crown to be royalty."

"I do not. It's in my veins." She primly tilted her chin. "At the moment the universe needs the Blue Paladin more. I can wait a little longer for my castle."

"The Atlas isn't your style."

"...It _is_ rather large. And gray."

He felt a grin on his face. "With absolutely no sparkling."

"You're fortunate you are teasing the paladin and not the princess," she pouted.

He crossed his arms. "You can't punish me."

"I cannot." She turned her head towards the window. "You might like the attention."

Now they were getting to the heart of the matter. He lifted a leg up to rest along his knee. He put his folded hands on top as he looked her over. Her hair was definitely brushed. He could tell by the way it shined in the light that she took care in doing so. Her face was washed too.

He'd be lying if he said he didn't check his appearance before coming over.

"I remember what I felt." She turned her head back to him. "From you. Through our soul bond."

"Ah."

She nearly rolled her eyes. "Is that truly all you have to say?"

"Yes."

"Takashi Shirogane," her eyes narrowed dangerously, "if you think I'll accept one word answers from you after all we've been throu-"

He uncrossed his legs to lean over her. Her words halted as he placed a quick kiss on her cheek. She rapidly blinked at the suddenness. He stood up and slipped his beret back on.

"Once you're better I'll take you out." He paused at the door as a thought occurred. "But that shouldn't prevent us from having dinner. Does tomorrow sound good?"

"Dinner-Tomorrow? I suppos-" her eyes narrowed as she regained her composure. "Tonight."

"Six?"

"Eight."

He slowly nodded his head. "Seven it is."

Her cheeks flared red as he left but not solely out of annoyance. She leaned back on her pillow, feeling lighter than air. Then she narrowed her eyes as a thought occurred.

 _I don't have anything to wear._

She was going to have to remedy that.

SL

SL

SL

AN: Ok...so there are season seven ideas floating in my head that don't fit in my other stories due to tone and/or genre and/or they're Shallura ideas. XD Hopeless romantic, I know. Don't get me started. But I've labelled it as an AU so that covers it right? :3

I'm still trying to wrap my head around how the Atlas works. It's HUGE. As badass as Shiro is, I don't think he can pilot that by himself, like health wise. Plus, it would be pretty moot to have that whole control room if Shiro's the only person doing something. No 'I' in team.

I make no promises on chapter lengths. Some might be shorter. Some might be longer. This one is semi long to set up the story. :)


	2. Chapter 2

SL

SL

SL

Allura stared at the older woman in the doorway before looking over at Romelle.

" _When I asked for assistance_ ," Allura murmured in Altean. " _I meant only you_."

The blonde merely shrugged. " _My resources are_ _limited._ "

Allura was well aware that the population in this area still resided within the Garrison. Sooner or later, people would know. She didn't plan for this dinner to be the last. _But Pidge's mother._ She would have preferred to have had some privacy before letting her team know. Allura sighed and then straightened her back.

"Colleen Holt. Thank you for coming this way. However -"

"Just Colleen is fine." Mrs. Holt walked towards the bed. "Romelle said you need nice clothes."

"Colleen," Allura let out a diplomatic smile, "this is really - oh."

Allura and Romelle blinked at the blouses and cardigans being spread out on the bed. Romelle leaned over to touch the fabric of a pink and white striped long sleeved blouse. A smile made its way on her face. It was much softer than the clothes they had in the colony.

"You can have that Romelle."

"Oh, no that's -"

Mrs. Holt picked it up and put it in her hands. "It doesn't fit me anymore."

Romelle didn't argue anymore. For Alteans, once a gift is given it was highly rude to try to give it back - whether you liked it or not. Having seen what happened with Romelle Allura looked at the clothes but did not touch any of them.

"You have many fine options," Allura smiled, "I'd only borrow."

"I have plenty of clothes." Colleen leaned against the bed. "I lived on the Garrison grounds with Sam for four years." She fingered a flowery blouse before looking back at Allura. "I outgrew a lot of my clothes. You'd be doing me a favor taking them off my hands."

Allura's hand drifted down to a quarter sleeved blouse.

"That's a good color for you." Colleen's smile curved more. "Shiro would like it."

A rosy color dusted her cheeks as Allura half glared at the Altean teen. Romelle had a contented smile as she rubbed the soft sleeve against her cheek. She looked at Allura with no fear.

"She asked why you needed nicer clothing."

"Don't be mad princess," Colleen lightly laughed. "I'm very good at rooting out information." She gestured to the bed. "From what Sam tells me, you're going to need more outfits." She stood up and touched a lock of hair. "How do you plan to wear your hair?"

Allura felt partly embarrassed and partly touched. She hadn't been mothered in...well. A long time. Her father did what he could and then Coran tried to assist when father was off on a diplomatic mission or with the paladins.

"Feel free to pick more too Romelle."

"Alright."

Allura's eyes softened when she saw Romelle's excitement. Romelle wasn't the only one that hadn't had a mother figure for quite some time. Or a father figure for that matter. _Pidge wouldn't mind._ She knew the young teen would be open to sharing her mother for a short time.

"Do you have any suggestions, Colleen?"

Mrs. Holt hummed as she gathered her hair.

"Quite a few."

* * *

Shiro came five minutes early.

Seeing as he had to lay out their food on the trays they didn't end up eating until seven anyways. Her diet was restricted to liquids until the Earth doctors felt it safe for her to eat solids. She swirled around her spoon to cool down the soup. While her soup was mainly broth and vegetables his had some chicken pieces.

He moved the foldable table and chair so that he'd be diagonally facing her on the bed. She discretely looked him over as he tried to cool his food down the same way as she was. His button up shirt was white but not done all the way with black slacks. The black jacket he came in was draped along the back of his chair.

He looked up. She flashed a smile.

"You could have gotten something else."

"Nothing's wrong with soup." The corners of his eyes crinkled as he faintly smiled. The cream quarter sleeved blouse made her dark skin glow. "You look nice."

She fingered the top of her braided hair and then trailed down to the tuff of hair at the very end of the hair tie. Colleen had called it a 'French braid.' She was going to have to learn how to do it herself.

"So do you."

"Haven't had to wear a button down in ages."

He eyed the adjustment for his right shoulder. He hoped she couldn't see how badly he butchered the quick sewing job. He was going to have to make more adjustments to his civilian clothes but maybe he could actually get proper help next time.

"How is your new arm feeling?"

He lifted it up and flexed the fingers. "It's incredibly responsive." He gave her a wider smile. "Once we reconnect with the Balmerans we can get more crystals to power prosthetics for other people."

She smiled back at that. "I'd be more than happy to help with that process."

"We - I'd appreciate that." Pause. "Then, I can return your crystal."

She lifted a spoonful of soup. "That's not necessary."

"It was a part of your crown. Your family's legacy."

"Voltron is enough for me." She gave him a serious expression. "I gave that crystal freely and with no expectations to have it returned. Alteans do not take back gifts. It's an insult to do so."

He looked down at his soup. He had good moments in space. But the majority of his alien encounters were not good. To have her do something like this for someone not of her kind...It was a gesture he couldn't ever hope to return.

"...That means a lot to me."

Her expression softened at his quiet words. "The feeling is mutual."

He looked up at her. She was sipping her soup.

"We got along pretty well before..."

"Your death?" she breezily supplied.

He winced a little. There was no sugar coating this. It would be an insult to try to. He sighed and moved his table aside so he could get closer. She looked away from her soup to his steady gaze.

"We were close before I died," he picked up. "I know my clone did things, said things, that hurt the team and...you." His right hand gripped his knee. "At night, sometimes his memories surface."

"How are you sure -"

"They're too clear to just be dreams," he quietly murmured. "By now, I can tell the difference between memories and nightmares." He saw her frown deepen. "But that's not why I brought this up." He sighed as his side tangent just made her concerned. "I know it must be hard to reconcile what the clone did and, well,the person now in this body." Pause. "I want to be close again. I know it's unrealistic to ask to go back to how we were. That's not what I'm hoping for. I want to move forward. With you. Together." He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "That's as clear as I can think to word it."

She laid her spoon down on her napkin.

"What your clone did was hurtful. He almost killed us." Her eyes closed for a moment. When they opened, there was a gentle tenderness he couldn't look away from. "But when I look at you, I don't see him at all."

She lifted her hand up. Subconsciously he leaned forward so her fingers could trace his cheek. She stared at the stormy gray irises and the gentleness of his soul that had been missing in the clone's eyes when she'd look at him. That should have tipped her off back then.

"In this environment," her hand dropped away from his face, "we don't know what lies ahead."

His eyes lowered a little. "We don't." Then he looked back up. "But we're not alone."

...Only the real Shiro's eyes could hold such fire and compassion. Her hand came up again. He closed his eyes as she cupped his face.

"I missed you."

His eyes opened. Her thumb trailed along the edge of his face scar.

"Likewise," he rumbled out.

"...I want to move forward." She smiled. "Together."

"I'm glad to hear it." He returned her smile. "Allura."

She could feel her face heat up with the way he said her name. She cleared her throat and picked up her spoon.

"It should be ready to eat by now."

He pulled his table back in front of him. "It's probably lukewarm."

It was. But she had nothing to complain about.

"Are you free tomorrow evening?"

He shook his head. "The MFEs and I will be gone most of the day." He ripped off a piece of bread. "We're going to start dismantling the work camp nearby. But if you don't mind breakfast..."

"How early?"

"A varga after dawn."

She made a face. He softly chuckled.

"I thought you were a morning person."

"I force myself to be." She took a sip of her water. "If I have a choice, I'd wake up in the afternoon."

He hummed to that. "That was the only upside to being lost in deep space."

"Until Keith interfered."

"He had a point." Shiro took a moment to take a bite. "So breakfast is a no."

"I did not say that."

"But you just s -"

"I can immediately go back to sleep after we meet."

He shook his head fondly. "Breakfast it is."

SL

SL

SL

AN: I wondered how the team felt after the clone incident. Obviously they knew that it was actually Shiro now but I thought it was interesting they didn't bring that up again.

And would the memories of the clone linger in the body? The right arm seemed to be where the clone's implanted memories were but it probably still had a brain. And new memories that the clone had would be in the brain. *shrugs* that's what I'm going with. XD


	3. Chapter 3

AN: As I've said in a couple of my replies, this story is very cathartic for me. My other Voltron stories are angst and drama so writing this helps me calm down. XD

I swear I'll keep working on the next chapter of 'Strangers from Home.' With the last season on the horizon I ideally want to finish that story before the eighth season...but who knows. XD

SL

SL

SL

It had been natural for Shiro to come sit next to Allura on her hospital bed.

With Coran and Romelle sleeping in the connecting room next door they kept their voices low to not disturb anyone. The bed wasn't too wide. Allura had initially felt some heat in her cheeks when his left arm touched hers despite it being cloth against her skin. He wore his olive green uniform instead of the flight suit. The Atlas would be undergoing some much needed maintenance under the watchful eye of Sam and Coran. But unlike Shiro and the MFEs, they weren't due in the hangar until much later.

She felt the vibrations of his voice as her head leaned more on him.

Even if it wasn't so early Shiro would have still spoken softly. When he first came back to life he hardly spoke. Being in the Black Lion's consciousness didn't require speaking so he had gotten used to the silence. His speech had been a bit awkward. His sentences were fragments and his voice faint, quickly lost in the air.

As the days went by, his voice gained a new quiet confidence and his tongue recalled its eloquence. It wasn't the same strength as before but none of them were truly the same anymore. Their fondness for the former Black Paladin only grew as he began to insert himself in conversations until they were no longer painfully aware of how little or much he spoke that day.

He just became a part of their lives again.

"I can go if you'd like," he quietly murmured.

She kept her eyes closed and her head against his arm.

"Not yet."

She felt his fingers lightly brush the back of her hand. He smiled as those sleepy blue eyes half opened.

"You're practically asleep."

She tried to force her eyes to open more. He couldn't hold in the light laughter that came out. All that effort and her eyelids only opened a centimeter more. With a soft huff she gave up and closed her eyes. He felt her fingers slip in between his before he could think about moving.

"Stay," she rubbed her face against his arm, "and be my pillow."

He hummed to that. "This feels like a demotion."

"It's an honor," she lightly corrected. "Not just anyone can be the Blue Paladin's cushion."

He looked down at her fluffy mass of hair.

"If you're a leg of Voltron, does that make me a foot pillow?"

Slowly her face tilted up and one eye cracked open. "Thin ice," she warned in a serious tone.

"How thin?"

"Platt's hair thin."

The corner of his mouth quirked. "But he's the largest mouse so..."

"Ice's cracking."

He reached over with his right hand to pull the lock of hair out of the corner of her mouth.

"Thank you."

"Anytime." Pause. "Does this mean -"

"No."

He sighed long. "I fell through, didn't I?"

"Sinking by the tick."

He put his head on top of hers. "...It doesn't feel so bad."

She closed her eyes again. "It doesn't."

An alarm went off from his left wrist watch. He maneuvered his right arm to tap it off.

"Now I do need to go."

She let go of his arm. He stood up and straightened his uniform. She didn't know why his uniform made her think about yesterday but it did. She felt a smile form on her face.

"You made a mistake."

He quirked a brow. "About what?"

"You initially asked for dinner this evening. I changed it to last night." She gave him a sleepy grin. "But you had this mission already, didn't you?"

"...I did."

"The Captain of the Atlas forgot his duty." She raised her knee up under the blanket to fold her hands over her leg. "Over the prospect of dinner with the Blue Paladin."

"No one's perfect," he easily grinned.

 _You are._ Her cheeks warmed at the thought. She tilted her head as his expression changed. His eyes were unfocused for a couple of ticks and then they refocused on her. Then, she felt it. His essence along hers, beckoning her in again. _He felt what I thought,_ she vaguely realized. Their connection was wordless but feeling was so much more potent. Her lashes fluttered as his warm essence spread into her mind.

It was over too soon.

He was leaning over her, his face angled as if to kiss her cheek again but he didn't. His nose ran along the edge of her pointed ear. Her hand gripped his forearm then slid up his bicep. His eyes closed for a breath and then he withdrew.

"Tomorrow," he murmured.

She nodded though she wasn't entirely clear what that meant. He looked back at her one more time and then closed her door. She laid down to sleep but her mind was wide awake. She wrinkled her nose and then pulled the pillow over her face.

"Quiznak."

SL

SL

SL

AN: Short and corny? Maaaybe. XD I just felt like I could dive right in. Everyone's seen the season. You know the angst and pain already. Let's get to the sweet center. :) ...But knowing me, there still might be drama. XD


	4. Chapter 4

SL

SL

SL

Inside of the Garrison common room came an explosion of noise.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Lance yelled out as he rapidly pushed buttons on his control.

"Come on Pidge!" Hunk half whined as he tried to maneuver his character out of the way. "We already said that move's illegal to do twice in a row."

"Oh don't be such wusses," Pidge cackled as she launched her bazooka again. "Matt and I never restricted moves."

"I died again." Romelle wrinkled her nose. "This isn't as entertaining as you made it out to be, Lance."

Allura and Keith sat on the couch as spectators while the other three were on their feet. Kosmo yawned then placed his head on Keith's thigh. He idly rubbed his ear while looking at his messages on his phone. They all had the same orange Garrison phone for ease of access. They couldn't wear their helmets all the time. Allura tilted her head as she watched the figures on the tv screen attacking each other.

"Who is the enemy again?"

"They're each other's enemy." Keith looked away from his phone to see the screen. "It's a melee."

"So the purpose is to..."

"Beat the crap out of the other." Keith's phone pinged, bringing his eyes back down. "Do you have your phone on you?"

"No. Whatever for?"

Keith turned his screen to her. She curiously peered at the photo.

"Is Shiro in an MFE fighter?"

"Yeah. They let him try one." Keith half grinned as James sent him a video. "This should be good."

He turned his phone horizontally so they could watch better. The fighter jerkily moved down a stretch of land. A text appeared at the top from James, saying 'take off attempt three.' Keith shook his head before flicking the message away to get back to the video. The MFE fighters were hybrids of Earth and alien technology - mostly Altean but Sam wasn't picky about borrowing from other races. None of the paladins had to deal with something that was a mix of both their worlds.

"It's gaining speed," Keith murmured.

Allura put her hands together in anticipation. The MFE was rolling much smoother for the takeoff. Both the paladins held their breaths as the fighter shot off suddenly.

"He's not lifting yet," Keith started critiquing but then the back flaps on the wings adjusted, bringing the fighter into the air.

There were exclamations as Shiro took off into the sky. The video followed Shiro as he weaved uncertainly for a couple of seconds but was quick to adjust. They could tell the moment Shiro was used to the fighter as he rolled into a spiral before smoothly swooping down into an air current and shooting up into the clouds.

 _"You've got to be freaking kidding me!"_ Rizavi yelled out in the background half in anger and half in excitement. _"It took us three months to learn how to spiral in that death trap!"_

The fighter was coming back to them and circled. Then circled again. And again. Kinkade was looking into the sky with his hand blocking out the sun. Leifsdottir stepped up to Kinkade to look with him and then turned to the video to address Griffin.

 _"Did someone inform Captain Shirogane how to land?"_

"..."

 _"..."_

 _"...Crap."_

The video cut off. Keith's phone had pinged again earlier. He went back into his text messages to see another photo. It was a selfie from Shiro this time sent to a group message to the paladins. The nose of the MFE was buried in sand. Despite that, Shiro had a grin on his face as he rubbed the back of his neck.

 _'Landing needs work,'_ was captioned under the photo.

"Oh Shiro," Allura lightly laughed behind her hand.

Lance looked back upon hearing the laughter but did not say anything. He turned forward with neither of the two on the couch aware that he had looked back. Keith had a wide smirk as he typed a reply back.

 _'Getting rusty old man?'_

Shiro immediately replied with, ' _Captain Old Man to you, kiddo.'_ Then another message came but not to the group thread.

"Allura."

She looked at the screen, seeing her name.

' _We'll be staying overnight. T_ _ell Allura I'll be back before sundown tomorrow.'_

She felt her heart flutter a little with the reminder that they had another meeting set.

"I should get my communication device," she murmured.

Keith handed his phone before she could get up.

"Just don't text anything gushy. I don't want that on my cell."

She gave Keith a sharp nudge in the ribs.

SL

Dusk was coming.

Lance stayed by the window of his hospital room in a rare moment of solitude. He loved his family to bits but sometimes a guy needed some space especially after almost exploding into pieces nearly a week ago. _This makes the third time. Or is it the fourth?_ He lightly shook his head. He was starting to lose count of his near misses.

 _Guess I am a soldier now._

"Pidge and Hunk are waiting for you."

Lance's shoulders twitched upwards. "How many times are you going to scare me half to death?"

He heard the slight shuffle of the hospital slippers. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Keith standing next to him but he couldn't pull his eyes away from the window. Keith was going to see what had his attention and undoubtedly snort about it. But Lance was too drained to really care what Keith thought.

The Black Paladin easily spotted what had Lance's attention.

Down below was a hover cycle. Shiro's blue glow from his shoulder could be seen once he turned around with the helmet in his hands. The woman's hair was a fluffy dark brown, making Keith frown.

"Is that your sister?"

"Pfft, she wishes."

Keith watched as the woman let Shiro put the helmet on her head but she took over the strapping. Keith's keen eyes zeroed in on the black racing jacket the woman was sporting. Shiro outgrew most of his clothing and had distributed it to him, Lance, and the MFE guys. But obviously not all of it. It had to be Allura in disguise.

Who else would Shiro lend his favorite jacket to?

Now that he knew, he could clearly see that it was her profile. From behind she certainly looked like Rachel but he was certain other people could tell who it was once they saw her face. Technically the paladins were to stay indoors until their checkups at the end of the week but who was going to stop the Captain of the Atlas? Keith leaned along the window's edge so he could half face Lance. His dealings with Hunk was making him more aware of the moods of his team.

Otherwise, he doubted he'd be here as this can of worms opened itself.

"Pidge said," Lance idly murmured as Shiro got on the hover cycle, Allura's arms easily going around his waist for support, "her mom helped Allura for a dinner date."

Keith grunted. "I'm sure they planned to tell you."

"...Allura and I talked yesterday after our game." Lance half smiled. "Said she cared about me but not the same way I do for her."

"Oh," Keith scratched his neck a little. "That's...blunt, but truthful."

Lance shrugged. "I was getting that vibe from her anyways so it's not a shocker." He looked at the dust cloud the hover cycle left as they made their way off the Garrison grounds. "Gonna hurt for a while though."

Keith shifted a little. "If you need to let off some steam -"

Lance's head whipped around. "You'll finally play a video game with us?"

"...I was going to suggest training but -"

"We're meeting with Nadi after dinner." Lance jumped a little at the idea. "And now we can rope in James. He said he'd join once you did." His eyes widened in realization. "Maybe now Ryan and Ina will come too. Oo this is going to be awesome!"

"Uh. Who's Nadi?"

"Nadia Rizavi. Wears glasses. Super competitive." Lance was already walking away, "The MFEs call her Riz. I like Nadi. Plus, it's the same as my niece's name so I need to make it different. Ryan's the cool sniper dude with dreadlocks and Ina's the crazy good strategist. James is the guy you decked out in cadet training."

"We almost died defending Earth. I know their names."

"I'm just checking," Lance lifted his hands up. "You used to think my name was Taylor."

"Because that's how you introduced yourself."

"No, I used to say, 'I'm the Tailor.' Like a nickname. You don't say 'I'm the Keith' do you?"

Keith half rolled his eyes but followed Lance out.

"Nothing you do is normal."

"You either."

Keith grunted at that. "None of us are normal."

Lance nodded. "Valid point. But normal's boring anyways."

* * *

The evening air felt cool against Allura's face.

She sighed as she closed her eyes and breathed it in. The Garrison wasn't so bad but there was nothing like fresh air. Behind her she heard Shiro moving around. Then she felt his presence right next to her. She opened her eyes. They looked out across the canyon in silence. He didn't say it, but she had a feeling today was personal. She waited. He did not stay quiet for long.

"Five years ago...I left for Kerberos."

She didn't turn to face him.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see him looking up to the sky. She tilted her head to do so. The sun was almost gone, letting the inky darkness of night take over. This far out they could see stars starting to appear. The two rings around Altea would partially block out the skies. She greatly appreciated Earth's unrestricted view.

"Adam was alive but we broke up," Shiro murmured wistfully. "My body was still breaking down. Keith was still a cadet in the Galaxy Garrison. Sam, Matt, and myself were making history." His prosthetic fingers curled into his palm. "Then my deterioration rate increased unexpectedly, affecting my heart halfway through the trip. Even without the Galra, I didn't think I'd make it back to Earth."

Allura's eyes closed. She didn't think he meant to, but she could feel the heaviness in his essence. She merely stood by. She did not push to invade his soul. He had not beckoned her in.

"Five years later...I'm alive. I'm healthy." Slowly his essence lightened, making her frown ease. "I'm not alone."

She turned to face him. The last glow of daylight faded a couple of minutes ago. The large, full moon made his gray eyes glow.

"You're not," she quietly agreed.

"...Thank you, for giving me a second chance."

 _A second chance at life or...us?_ she had been about to ask. But then she felt his right hand along hers. The hand she had strengthened and completed thanks to Sam's initial work. She gripped his hand firmly. _I suspect for a bit of everything._

"Thank you," she gave him a small smile, "for taking the risk."

He looked at her expression for a moment before smiling back.

"Thank my reckless Garrison days." He lightly pulled at their hands. She followed him to the blanket he laid out. "Back then," he sighed as they laid down side by side, "I was a mix of Lance and Keith. Corny jokes and cocky." He lowered his voice secretively. "Don't tell them I said that."

"I won't if you stay on my good side." She kept their hands connected but turned her head towards him. "I'd say you still are like that but with Hunk's heart."

He felt his smile widened. "Except I can't cook or bake a damn thing."

"Neither can I."

"Princesses aren't expected to."

"My mother and grandmother could. But I gravitated towards father's adventuring." She tilted her head curiously. "Is that not expected of Earth princesses?"

"Nope. Though I'm sure some might as a hobby."

"Earth is very curious."

He looked up at the million stars in the sky. "It is but it's home." Pause. "And maybe someday, you can see it as your home too. You, Coran, Romelle...anyone else we run into."

Her eyes softened and then her eyelids lowered. "I pray we find the colony."

He leaned the side of his head on hers. "We will," he promised.

She turned her face into his shoulder. "Okay," she quietly murmured.

If he felt the niggling doubt he kept it to himself.

"I'll have to visit the other work camps around the globe. Make sure they know how to handle the Galra tech. If you're feeling better by then, I'd like you to join me." His thumb rubbed along the edge of her hand. "As the Altean diplomat with the MFEs and the paladins, of course."

He continued tracing the bone of her thumb. The little shivers continued up her arm.

"Of course," she echoed.

They looked back to the stars.

SL

SL

SL

AN: Honestly, Shiro's a pilot at heart. Why wouldn't he be tempted to try out an MFE fighter? And then crash it because, hey, it's new tech, but still send a photo to his space family? XD

I couldn't resist the "Tailor/Taylor" joke. XD

World tour here we go!

Unrelated note: Who else has seen pictures of the Paladin's new Garrison outfits? :D


	5. Chapter 5

SL

SL

SL

Rizavi loudly yawned as she waited for her turn at the coffee machine.

Behind her, Leifsdottir let out a smaller, quieter yawn. There were bags under her eyes too. Griffin rubbed his face in front of Riz as Kinkade stepped up to the machine. There was a low buzzing of conversation in the cafeteria. He cracked his neck but couldn't get the stiffness to go away. _That's what I get for sleeping on a couch._ Most of the paladins and MFEs fell asleep in the common room. Keith and Ryan had managed to make it back to their rooms. Griffin was only glad that their start time was in the afternoon today.

The MFE leader gave Riz a sour look. "I can't believe I let you talk me into playing 'til dawn."

"You could have walked away at any time."

"But then that would be a forfeit."

"Still your choice Jimmy."

James lightly glared. "I don't like that nickname."

"Ryan." Another yawn escaped from Nadia. "Save some coffee for the rest of us."

Kinkade gave her a thin look as he stirred in some sugar. James stepped up to the coffee machine without hesitation.

"Like how you shared the extra lives in the last round?"

"You're _still_ sore about that?"

"There was one for each of us," Ina quietly, neutrally added in. "Our team's odds would have increased greatly if there had been at least two people for the last fight."

"Can't argue with the strategist," James said.

Kinkade grunted. He moved more out of the way but paused next to Rizavi.

"Remember who you fly with."

Nadia rolled her eyes. "I'll share next time you big baby."

Ryan shot a glare over his shoulder then continued to the food line. Most of the Garrison personnel already ate. It was mostly civilians and stragglers at this hour. He helped himself to some rehydrated scrambled eggs and a protein bar. Fresh fruit and vegetables were still low in supply but their makeshift greenhouse was due for a harvest according to Commander Holt.

Until then, dehydrated food.

A sweet, syrupy smell brought him to the end of the line. He slowed as he spotted a blonde haired cadet next in line for the waffle station. Then he frowned when she sniffed the mix dispenser. She turned a little, revealing her facial markings. _Romelle._ The world made sense again. Her hair was braided completely instead of her usual style. She put a drop of the mix on her forefinger to taste. She frowned, not too sure what to make of it.

"You're supposed to cook it."

"Ah!" Her shoulders jerked upwards in surprise before she half glared at Kinkade. "You're as bad as Keith."

He merely quirked a brow before putting his tray down. She stepped aside. This wasn't the first time someone had to show her how to work an Earth device. She was past taking offense to being shown things, however easy or hard it turned out to be.

"Spray the iron," oil came out of the can, then he grabbed the mix dispenser, squirting out a circle in the middle before he closed the waffle maker, "flip it and wait for the red light."

She lowered her ear to the device as she heard sizzling.

"Curious." She looked up at Kinkade. "What's this food called?"

"Waffles."

"And this?"

"Syrup."

"And this white dust?"

"Powdered sugar." He eyed the labels on all of the items she pointed out. "Someone needs to teach you to read."

She didn't look away from the white powder. "Someone needs to teach you basic conversational skills." She lifted the spoon to try it. "But I don't complain." Her violet eyes lit up. "I like this."

"You _just_ complained."

"I pointed out," she clarified.

The red light went off. She watched as he flipped it back and then opened it. A smile made its way on her face as a warm, sweet smell emanated from the waffle. He worked the waffle loose and then put it on his plate.

She put her hands on her hip. "A-hem."

"I showed you how to make one."

He poured some syrup then walked away.

* * *

Hunk smacked his cheeks in an attempt to wake up.

Lance and Rachel were eating. Hunk had his food but couldn't wake up enough to eat just yet. Pidge snagged some protein bars and then disappeared. Keith was already done eating but stayed at the table nursing his coffee. Allura was with Coran, Sam, and Shiro in the hangar looking over the Atlas maintenance. Romelle came over with a pout on her face.

Lance pointed at the half burnt brown blobs on her plate. "What the heck is that?"

"Waffles."

"You left them in too long," Hunk tsked.

"I had trouble getting them out," she grumbled.

"You have to really coat the waffle iron in oil."

She gave Hunk a flat expression. "No one warned me of that."

"Grab one of us next time," Keith calmly murmured.

"We'll teach you all the Earth tricks," Lance winked.

"Come on," Hunk laughed as he stood up, "I'll make you a proper waffle."

Romelle got up with a satisfied smile. Rachel watched as the two went back to the waffle station.

"You guys baby her," she outwardly observed.

"Just in certain things," Lance mumbled with his mouth full.

"Seriously Lance? Ma would be ashamed."

Lance swallowed before continuing. "We don't do it on purpose. She just kind of brings that out in us."

"She's had a rough time already," Keith quietly replied. "Her transition to Earth life shouldn't be like that."

"Yeah." Lance took a sip of his cup. "Besides, every group has a princess."

Rachel tilted her head. "Shouldn't that be _Princess_ Allura?"

"Allura's actual royalty but Romelle actually _acts_ like what you think royalty would be like."

Keith hummed. "Allura's more comfortable with being a diplomat and paladin."

Lance pointed a finger in Keith's direction in agreement.

"What he said."

"Hey Rachel," a female officer smiled at her. "I'm so jealous."

Rachel smiled. "I know, right?"

The two laughed and then the officer walked away. Rachel went back to her breakfast like nothing happened. Lance frowned at the officer. He didn't know who that was. He highly doubted his sister knew who that was either.

"What was that about?"

"Not a clue," Rachel cut up her waffle, "but it's been happening all morning."

Lance looked over at Keith. Keith's mug paused midway to his mouth.

"You don't think..." Keith trailed off.

"It must be. I mean, you thought it was her at first."

Rachel snapped her fingers, getting their attention.

"I told you not to snap at me," Lance groused.

"Spill, Lancito."

Keith snorted into his mug. Lance tried to kick his shin but missed.

"Shiro and Allura rode out into the desert yesterday," Keith answered.

"On one hover cycle," Lance added.

"Good for them," Rachel slowly replied, "But what does that have to do with me?"

"Alteans can shapeshift," Keith explained. "Allura made her hair dark brown as a disguise."

"From behind, she kind of looked like you."

"So other people saw them. Thought it was me." Rachel sat back with a grin. "I can live with that rumor."

"Rachel, no. You can't let it spread."

"Why not?"

"Uh, because it's not true? Because what if Allura hears it and thinks Shiro _did_ take you out too at the same time he's seeing her?"

Keith shrugged. "Allura wouldn't think that."

"Then think of Shiro's rep." Lance crossed his arms. "You want people thinking Captain Shirogane's just like Captain Kirk?"

"...You know I have no idea who you're referencing," Keith flatly intoned.

"Captain Kirk totally flirts into women's pants," Rachel bluntly supplied.

"Geez Rachel!" Lance lowered his head to try to keep the conversation private. "You don't have to be crass."

"That's basically what you mean," she argued. Then she added with a grin, "Though Captain Shirogane could probably flirt into _anyone's_ pants."

Lance couldn't help himself.

"...He _was_ seeing Adam...and that guy was Shiro's complete _opposite._ He scared the quiznak out of me in cadet school and I just sneezed too loudly during his lecture."

"Shiro probably came onto him then." Rachel's grin widened more. She'd been going on too long without her tv dramas. "Do you think he spoons after a roll in the hay?"

Keith choked on his coffee. Lance felt a flush as the idea slinked into his mind before he could properly squash it. Hunk and Romelle continued to stay frozen behind the McClain siblings.

"Uh, why are we talking about this?" Hunk managed to get out.

"What's a roll in the hay?" Romelle asked.

Rachel turned around too willingly. "It's when two people - well, it doesn't have to _only_ be two pe-"

"New topic," Keith quickly cut her off.

Rachel turned to Keith with that same grin. "Haven't had the talk yet?"

"I don't want to have _this_ talk." He picked up his tray. "I'll see you guys around." He gave Rachel a warning look. "No more Captain Kirk/Shiro talk."

Rachel put her chin in her hand. "He _is_ an adult. You guys too."

"He's my _brother_." Keith frowned at her. "How would you feel being around people talking about your brother Marco's personal relationship with his wife?"

"I have been."

"She has been," Lance dully answered at the same time. "And then she told me. Which I expressly asked her _not_ to. I want to love my niece and nephew _without_ the knowledge of how they were conceived."

"I don't either," Keith concluded.

Hunk and Romelle sat down in the space Keith left. Romelle was quiet for a moment and then comprehension dawned on her face.

"We say 'a tumble in the _wespatz_ ' for coupling."

Lance groaned. "I just got the image back in my head and I don't even know what a wespatz looks like!"

"No more Romelle," Hunk bemoaned. "I made you a waffle!"

Rachel laughed. "You paladins are fun."

* * *

Outside the Atlas was loud as the holes were being welded and patched.

Inside was pretty quiet.

Sam and Coran were down on another level. Shiro watched as Allura stood on the bridge of the Atlas. They were both wearing Garrison uniforms since civilian wear was not allowed during work time. He didn't have to tell Allura and Coran that. They knew when it was time to be professional and when it was time to relax. Though he was liking her decision to have her hair half down rather than a bun.

"This is where you stood when you felt it?"

"Right. And my hands on the control panel." He pointed behind them. "The crystal was humming too."

She placed her hands on the panel and closed her eyes. He saw her hands faintly glow for a moment and then dim out.

"There _is_ a sort of presence, but it's not like the Castle or a Lion." She turned to him in thought. "It's almost as if...it's a collection of presences." She smiled. "It just needed someone to give it one, unified form."

"Presences?"

"Yes," she extended her hand. He came over to stand next to her. "Put your right hand there and just let your thoughts still." She watched as his eyes became unfocused. "Let the Atlas speak," she softly murmured, "surrender to it like you would a Lion."

His hand started glowing a white blue. Then his irises.

The orange holo-screens of the Atlas immediately popped up. Several options flashed on the screens rapidly. Shiro was now aware of the presences she spoke of but it actually made it harder than last time. Some felt familiar. Others didn't. It was the lingering essences of everyone that worked on it. He lightly frowned as he couldn't hold onto one presence for too long.

The Atlas groaned. The work outside halted.

 _"Allura, what's happening?"_ Coran spoke on the comms.

She leaned over to hit the comm. "Just give us a tick."

"I can't control it," Shiro half gasped. "There's too many-"

She put her hand on his, keeping it in place. "What do you want to do?"

"Learn. Don't shift." He cracked a half smile. "Not launch all the missiles."

"...The Castle required that _I_ lead it." Pause. "Do not completely surrender to it then. I apologize. Perhaps that only works for the Lions."

"I wouldn't know." He stepped closer to the panel and her. "Show me how you lead."

She started to seep her energy into his hand. He closed his eyes as he tried to give her the reins, which was easier said than done. Being a leader himself made it difficult.

"We were co-heads once," she quietly murmured.

He leaned his head down. He could smell a soft fragrance coming from her hair.

"Yes, we were." The power struggle eased slowly. "We still are, in a way."

"With Keith," she smiled.

He opened his eyes with a smile. "I couldn't be prouder."

"Focus," she lightly chided as his energy spiked.

He let his thoughts fall away. Let hers come forward. He frowned as he tried to follow her connection with the Atlas.

"Assert yourself in. It's not a Lion."

He found where she inserted herself. He let out a breath as he was aware of every inch of the Atlas. It was just like the first time but more. So much more. And without being in the heat of battle. He felt her breath escape.

"There is much to take in," she murmured.

Her breathing was getting heavier. He lifted his hand off of the panel, bringing hers away too.

"We should take this gradually."

She wiped some sweat from her forehead. "Agreed."

"You should rest. You're still healing."

"You as well." She touched his side, feeling the bandages around his torso. "Or did you think I wouldn't sense that?"

He pushed her hand down with a light redness on his face. "I've had more time to heal."

She harrumphed. "It is a pity there are no cryopods."

"It's on Sam's list but without Balmeran crystals they'd be useless."

She nodded at that. She turned more towards him.

"You're leaving this afternoon and gone all of tomorrow?"

"Yes," he tilted his head to get a better view of her face. "Keep your phone with you. I doubt Keith would want to share his too many times."

"I'm getting used to that communication device," she lightly pouted. Then she tucked some hair behind her ear before leaning into him. "I liked our star gazing last night." Her hand lightly traced his right hand's knuckles. "I wouldn't mind that when you return."

He felt his eyelids lower. Her fingertips glowed with her energy, making feeling in his prosthetic seem more like a real arm. They learned that on accident when she was repairing his arm after the fight with Sendak.

"I'd like that too."

The sliding doors to the bridge sounded out. She withdrew her hand, taking a step away to look at the other side of the panel. He turned around to fully face the two newcomers.

"Whatever you two did was incredible," Sam half laughed. "There are more options than I can remember seeing!"

"We'll have to go somewhere remote to test them all out," Coran laughed with Sam.

"Slowly," Shiro chuckled. "We still have repairs to do."

SL

SL

SL

AN: I feel like Kinkade is very much of the "teach a man to fish" rather than "give a man a fish" philosophy. Lol Poor Romelle. I don't know why Rachel came out like that. It just happened. XD


	6. Chapter 6

SL

SL

SL

The Garrison was quiet without the MFEs or Shiro.

Allura softly sighed as she looked at the tv screen. It was some sort of long, convoluted story with too many characters that she still didn't quite remember. _A soap_ , Rachel had called it. She softly tsked as the female character walked down a dark alleyway.

"That way lies trouble," Romelle mumbled up on the couch.

"That's the best part," Rachel leered from her spot next to Romelle. "Popcorn?"

Romelle grabbed some more without tearing her eyes away from the screen. Pidge was siting on the carpet like Allura but with her laptop. Rachel had invited them over to the McClains' civilian room for some female bonding. The Green Paladin rolled her eyes upon hearing the show title but didn't really have anything else to do.

Plus, she kind of wanted company for a change.

"Too much kissing," Rachel's niece Nadia whined.

Allura carefully looked behind her. The young girl insisted on doing her hair. She let the mice play with her like this. She didn't see the harm in this.

"No peeking!"

"My apologies," she turned around with a smile.

"Uncle Lance said you're a real princess."

"I am."

"But where's your crown?"

"In Shiro's arm," Pidge answered without pause.

Rachel frowned at that. "Is it really?"

"The stone is," Romelle answered before exclaiming. "Behind you, human!"

The dramatic music brought Rachel's attention back to the screen.

Allura lightly laughed. "True royals don't need a crown."

"All princesses have crowns," Nadia seriously informed her. "How else can you know they're a princess?"

"A valid point," Allura conceded. "But a princess isn't always needed."

Nadia paused in weaving a ribbon in her hair.

"Sure they are. Disney movies _always_ have a princess."

"What is a...Dis-nay movie?"

"You said it wrong." Nadia giggled. "You're weird."

"I am Altean," she half joked. "I assure you, earth customs would be considered strange on another planet."

She pursed her lips. "Like how we're Cuban?"

"Something like that."

"My friend Marcy didn't like what mama made for my lunch." Nadia began the bow. "Uncle Lance said it's because she's white and boring."

"Nadia, don't repeat everything your tio says," Rachel recited like it was a well versed phrase. "Even if it's sometimes true."

Romelle tilted her head. "Is white her race?"

"She's Irish. White generally refers to people from Europe but not really in a nice way. They're typically pale skinned, like you." Rachel popped in a kernel. "But it all depends on who you ask."

Romelle looked at her hand and frowned. Allura and Rachel caught the look but only Allura had an inkling why. Rachel put the popcorn bowl down.

"You don't like your skin color?"

"Oh. It's not that it's just -" Romelle looked to Allura and then back to Rachel. "In Altean culture, darker skin is the standard for an ideal beauty. The royal family has always been dark. The standard carried throughout the generations."

"How interesting," Rachel grinned. "Is that why you look at Kinkade a lot?"

Romelle's face flushed a little. "Yes...and no." She fingered her golden earring out of habit and recollection. "He reminds me of someone I knew. Petrulius. My...friend."

 _'Look what I got you Romelle,' Petrulius' teal eyes glimmered as his matching hair color rustled in the wind. His eyes always stood out against his dark skin. 'Long earrings to go with that long hair.'_

 _She blushed a little as he looped them on._

 _'This changes nothing,' she harrumphed. 'I'm still angry about that berry stain on my dress...'_

"They act similar?" Rachel asked.

"Not at all," Romelle pouted. "Which is why I'm a bit puzzled."

Pidge looked away from her laptop. "...Is he still..."

Romelle's eyes closed. "He had been chosen for the new colony."

Allura felt her heart sting. Rachel's playful mood waned. She knew enough of Romelle's background to understand what she was saying.

"I'm sorry Romelle," Pidge murmured. "I should have known better to ask that."

"I brought him up. Naturally you'd be curious."

Rachel pulled her in a side hug. Romelle leaned into it. Nadia had stayed quiet. She'd been around enough adult conversations to know when not to ask a question.

" 'Lura, I'm done!"

"Oh marvelous," Allura put on a smile. She took the offered mirror to see a mess of bows, ribbons, and way too loose braids. "I do like your style."

Pidge lifted up her phone and took a picture.

* * *

The flight to the next work camp had light conversation.

Once the MFEs and Shiro reached the new location Shiro grew quiet. The actual camp was smaller than the last one and the crew that went ahead of them were already dismantling. It wasn't until their late afternoon break that James understood the reason behind Shiro's solemnness.

"Captain, there's a woman looking to speak with you."

James and Shiro looked away from the tablet with the work camp scans to see Rizavi. They both knew Nadia knew better than to interrupt for just any civilian coming by to speak with Shiro in person. Footage of the Atlas and Shiro's speech made him a popular figure in the public eye.

"I'll be right there. Griffin, go ahead and load the next set of images."

"Yes sir."

Rizavi waited for Shiro to leave the tent before coming in further.

"Who is it?"

"I'm not sure, but I think...you know what, just come see real quick."

James sighed but followed along. They inched slower once they spotted Shiro on the other side of the caution tape. The woman's hair was graying but the caramel coloring and face looked so familiar.

"Is that -"

"Mrs. Walters. Right?"

"Yeah," James breathed out as it all made sense.

This was Adam's home city.

* * *

It felt so surreal to be standing in front of his ex-fiancé's mother.

"How are you holding up Viv?"

Vivian Walters' tired eyes were more than what he wanted to see.

"My only son's dead and the ones that could have saved him were just a couple of months late." Her achingly familiar eyes held some steel. "How do you think I am Takashi?"

She always knew how to hit right below the belt.

"...That will always haunt me," he murmured. "I can't tell you how sorry I am that we failed him - and all those Garrison fighters - but our timing was unavoidable." Pause. "I know things didn't end well with Adam...but if you ever need anything, please, don't hesitate. Call me and I'll be right over."

Vivian stared at the card in Shiro's hand.

"I don't want your pity. I want my son back."

Shiro's eyes lowered. "I know, Viv." He swallowed a lump in his throat. "But that's something I can't give you."

"Would you, if you could?"

"Immediately."

"He loved you." She stared straight into his eyes. "Do you still love him?"

His initial thought was that she was being cruel and wanted him to hurt like she was. But as he stared back at her he realized she just wanted to know that someone else cared about her son's passing. That he would be remembered in another person's heart.

The answer was something he owed her.

"A part of me does..." He gave her a sad smile. "But in the end, we wanted different things in life." He shook his head. "I've changed so much these past five years. Even if he was still around, I don't think we could have gone back to where we were."

She looked at his prosthetic, his hair, and then back to his scarred face.

"You could have."

Physical changes weren't the only things he meant.

"...I need to go back. It was good to see you, Vivian."

She finally took his card.

* * *

It was the middle of the night when Allura heard it.

The mice squeaked in protest next to her. She moaned as she reached her hand over to the table where the blasted communication device sat. The buzzing persisted until she tapped the green button on the screen.

"Shiro, it's late."

She heard his breathing. The longer he stayed quiet the deeper her frown got. She recalled the aching tug she felt through their connection but he had his mental barrier up, keeping her from investigating it. In the past they both had a hard time revealing when they were anxious or afraid. They were the co-heads of Voltron. To betray doubt was to potentially lose the other's confidence.

But they were supposed to be moving forward.

"What happened," she quietly murmured, "this afternoon?"

She closed her eyes as she felt a piece of his heartache through their bond.

 _"Do you ever wonder about you and Lotor?"_ Pause. _"If he hadn't been evil, you two would have been a great match."_

It was her turn to put up her mental barrier.

"Why are you bringing this up?"

 _"...I saw Adam's mother today. She started asking me things I try not to think about."_

"Oh."

 _"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have -"_

"Yes, you should," she stressed. "Always."

There was a long pause.

 _"You know what? I actually don't want to talk about this."_

"Then we don't."

The tension in their bond slowly eased. She settled down on the pillows as she placed the phone on the pillow next to her.

 _"Pidge sent me a photo of your new hairdo."_ There was a faint chuckle. _"You need to find a new stylist."_

"So do you."

 _"Ouch princess. I thought you liked my new hair color."_

"I like it very much." She twirled a piece of her hair. "Makes you look Altean."

 _"Hm."_

"What?"

 _"Now I'm wondering if you changed it on purpose."_

"It was an unexpected result of the essence transfer."

 _"Repeat that but with more confidence."_

"You're rather cocky aren't you?"

 _"Just around people I like."_

She put her face half in her pillow before lifting her head up.

"Say that again."

 _"Why? Or are your pointy ears not as sharp anymore?"_

She traced a lock of hair on her pillow. "I'm quite fond of you."

 _"...Well. That is unexpected."_

She stayed silent. She didn't have to wait long.

 _"I'm fond of you too,"_ he amusedly replied.

It made her smile in her pillow. "Keith showed me how to ride a hover cycle. I'll drive for our next stargazing trip."

 _"One lesson and she's an expert."_

"I've been flying more advanced cycles since I was a girl."

 _"Earth's behind and young. Coran's not been shy about saying that."_

"Not to worry." She lightly laughed. "I'll teach you what I know."

 _"And what do you know exactly?"_

Something in his tone made her bit her bottom lip.

"A variety of things."

What she felt in the bond shot a thrill up her spine.

 _"Between the two of us, we could get into a lot of trouble."_

"Is that fear I'm hearing?"

 _"Anticipation."_

"What will become of us," she exaggeratedly sighed.

 _"Nothing bad, I'm sure."_ There was a murmuring on his end. _"I should go. Apparently Kinkade's a light sleeper."_

"You're sharing your tent?"

 _"It's just for two nights."_

"Sleep well."

 _"You too Allura. And thanks."_

"Any time Shiro. I mean it."

 _"Except for the middle of the night or early morning."_

"I'll answer still. I just may start off a tad tired."

He chuckled. Then the line disconnected.

SL

SL

SL

AN: Felt like I needed to address Shiro's relationship with Adam and touch on Allura's relationship with Lotor. But it felt too soon for them to just unload all of that on each other.

They are very much interested in building on the bond already there, just to be clear. But that was some pretty serious stuff Shiro and Allura both went through. You don't just magically move on from that. :/

Ok, did anyone else wonder if Romelle had a special someone in the colony? I couldn't help but notice that she mentions the name Petrulius twice in that episode. Or I'm just reading too much into it. XD


	7. Chapter 7

SL

SL

SL

Veronica watched quietly as Allura finished arranging the white flowers.

There were other bouquets, cards, and incense along The Wall but this was the first time she had seen the princess put anything by it. Allura straightened up, then lightly ran her fingers over one of the plaques.

"The MFEs made contact."

"Shiro communicated with me." Allura took one more glance before turning towards Veronica. "The camp's main power source needs another two days to dismantle."

"At this rate it'll take months to dismantle all of the work camps." The MFE handler put a hand on her hip. "Not that we thought this would be an easy task."

"It would go quicker if I were permitted to assist."

"Not until the doctor clears you."

"While I do not agree with the doctor's assessment of myself," Allura softly huffed, "the others are allowed 'light duty'."

"I told Lance that too," Veronica sighed. "Said he didn't feel right leaving you behind."

"The others have echoed that sentiment." Allura half smiled and then frowned. "However, there are times when waiting only hinders."

"Does Coran have medical experience?"

"Some. Why do you ask?"

"Maybe he can assess you himself. Then confer with our doctor."

"That is an idea. Thank you Veronica."

* * *

Coran hummed and hawed as he looked over Allura's results.

The earthling scans and readings required conversion. Even then, he didn't know exactly what the Altean standard would be on the human's scaling of good health. The doctor stood next to him as the charts were explained as simply as possible. Coran felt a little patronized but he was willing to keep his annoyance in check. He glanced over at Allura sitting patiently on the other side of the room. For her, he'd put up with anything.

"What are these again?"

"Her brain and heart." The doctor pushed up his glasses. "The activity is...not consistent with a human at rest. We're not too certain what to make of it."

"Is this why you do not clear her?"

"Mostly. We can only assume more rest will calm her. Her body may be overactive due to lingering trauma that we are unable to proper gauge."

Coran rubbed his mustache. "I wonder if it is because of Voltron."

"Why would the robot be affecting her?"

"The princess is essentially its heart. However, Voltron has undergone heavy battle."

"Which is what the lingering trauma is, but being reflected in her own body."

"I'm merely speculating," Coran added. "Her father didn't fully explain what tying her life force to Voltron would mean. He might not have known either. The Lions must have urged him to do so and he followed."

"...The Lions _speak_?"

"In a way but only to their paladins," Coran easily moved on, pointing to another scan, "Her quintessence is actively healing her body so that eases me. She should be feeling better soon. I do not see why she shouldn't be able to assist with the dismantling of the camps."

The doctor crossed his arms.

"I know the Blue Paladin is your monarch, however, that doesn't mean you should do what she asks."

"I am her royal advisor and senior." Coran puffed his chest. "I don't do anything that would put her life at risk."

In the back, Allura lightly smiled and then smoothed her face when Coran and the doctor walked over to her. She lifted her eyes away from the magazine they gave her, her face the picture of perfect obliviousness. Coran knew she heard every word. The humans in the Garrison were still underestimating the range of Altean ears.

Not that they were in a hurry to correct that.

"I'm putting you on light duty," the doctor scribbled on his tablet. "Don't lift anything over twenty pounds, plenty of bedrest and food. Light exercise. Extremely limited use of -" he turned back to Coran, "what was that word you used?"

"Quiznak?"

"...It was a bit longer sounding. What's healing her body?"

"Ah, quintessence."

The doctor turned back to Allura. "Limited use of quintessence."

"I understand. Thank you doctor."

* * *

Shiro paused mid-bite of his sandwich as his phone pinged.

He extended his right arm five feet to get his phone from his pack. Without pause Leifsdottir leaned backwards to clear the way and Kinkade smoothly side stepped. By now they were used to Shiro extending his arm out further than a regular arm.

The first time made Griffin yelp. Kinkade had pulled out his side laser gun, having thought it was a Galra drone. Leifsdottir just curiously stared at it. Rizavi got used to it right away. She even convinced Shiro to tap Griffin's shoulder a couple of times when no one was around. He kept looking around like he was being haunted by ghosts. She got the whole thing on video for laughs and the perfect blackmail scenario. That guy was too high strung sometimes.

Shiro's arm returned with his phone. Rizavi tsked next to him when she realized what she forgot.

"Captain, could you snag my bottle?"

His arm extended back out and returned with Riz's water bottle.

She took it with a grin. "Thanks!"

He hummed in acknowledgment as he looked into his messages. Allura attempted a selfie victory fist pump but the image was pretty blurry. She was trying to adapt to Earth ways. That fact alone made him smile. Kinkade shook his head as he sat across from Rizavi.

"You shouldn't bother him with things like that."

"I don't mind," Shiro shrugged.

Riz quickly stuck her tongue at him. Kinkade rolled his eyes. On the other side of Kinkade Leifsdottir saw the smile on Shiro's face widen. _Keith or Allura._ If he shook his head soon after, it was most likely a message from Keith. But if he touched his scar or hair - he lightly rubbed the edge of his face scar. _It was Allura_. She wondered if he knew he did that.

"Good news," Shiro looked up from his phone, "the paladins have been cleared for light duty. We're pretty much done here so they'll join us next time."

"That's great," Griffin swallowed some water. "We could use the extra hands."

* * *

Three hover cycles zoomed through the canyons.

Allura grinned as the wind whipped her hair about. In front of her was Lance with Romelle and then Keith leading the way. Hunk and Pidge had skipped out to spend some time with their families. Kosmo went with Pidge. Apparently the wolf and the Holt family dog liked to play around together even though Kosmo easily towered the white dog.

Lance revved, trying to get in front of Keith. Allura could hear Romelle yell out over the sound of the cycles. Keith sped up without having to look back. Allura laughed. She could imagine Lance's ticking brow. They soon came upon the canyon ledge. Keith slowed down, signaling to the others to follow.

Romelle smacked Lance's shoulder. "You said you wouldn't race!"

"Oh come on Romelle," Lance laughed. "I was just having a little fun!"

"Racing's not intimidating." Keith took off his helmet. "It's when the piloting's rocky is when it's nerve wracking."

"Har har mullet. My piloting skill's have increased. Shiro agreed with me."

"I suppose so." Romelle hummed to that. "I'll ride with Keith on the way back. His piloting looked smoother."

"If he'll let y-"

Keith shrugged. "Whatever's more comfortable."

"Hey!" Lance scoffed. "Fine. Do what you want but don't come crying to me when Keith tries some risky move."

Allura adjusted her racing jacket. "I could take Romelle."

"You're not to overexert yourself," Lance wagged his finger. "Extra weight is overexerting."

"I do not weigh that much!" Romelle huffed.

Allura crossed her arms. "Coran talked with you, didn't he?"

"Yes," Keith and Romelle said.

"Yup," Lance sheepishly shrugged. "Sorry but he made several good points."

"Alright, I relent."

Keith sat along the edge of the ledge so his legs hung over. Romelle took a seat on a rock safely away from the ledge. Lance stayed standing while Allura sat down near the edge but with her legs safely on land. Dusk was still hours away. They stared as the sun glimmered on the stream below and highlighted the multi layered sedimentary rocks.

"It's peaceful out here," Allura murmured.

"Yeah," Keith let loose a small smile.

* * *

The MFEs dispersed to their rooms once Veronica dismissed them.

She now walked down the Garrison halls with Shiro as they discussed upcoming plans. She had her orange screened tablet out as she showed Shiro the work camps still in the area and the progress of the Garrison teams in taking down the metalwork.

They were coming up on the Wall. If it weren't for the flowers Shiro wouldn't have paused. The stark whiteness drew the eye. Veronica's lips curved as she pushed her glasses upwards.

"Allura brought the flowers," she casually said, "she even took time to arrange them."

Where they were placed did not escape him. Something glimmered in his eyes before his expression smoothed.

"That was nice of her."

Then he moved on.

* * *

The hover cycles pulled in.

Keith and Lance didn't notice the figure leaning against the wall until Romelle cleared her throat and gestured behind Keith. The Black Paladin paused in helping Romelle off the cycle.

"Shiro?"

Allura lifted her helmet off with a smile. "You're back earlier than anticipated."

"Everything just fell into place after the morning." Shiro looked over Allura's form. "Nice racing jacket."

Still on the hover cycle she leaned her arms along the handlebars. "You'd have to thank the original owner for that."

"Whoever it was, they had good taste."

Her lips quirked. "And a flare for the dramatic."

He lightly chuckled.

Lance jumped off his cycle and headed towards Keith and Romelle. They seemed to have the same idea as Romelle quickly got off the cycle and Keith grabbed her helmet off to put away. She didn't even complain when he accidentally yanked some strands of hair. Sticking around would only make them collectively feel like the third wheel.

"We're heading off," Keith murmured. "It's good to have you back Shiro."

"Yeah, good to be back."

"See you man," Lance waved.

"Good-bye," Romelle offered.

Shiro watched as they scurried out of the hover cycle garage. Allura leaned her cheek against her palm.

"I've seen pilnats run as fast as that."

He hummed. "I don't know what that is but I see what you mean."

"Silly Earthling," she teased.

He slid his gaze back to her. "Strange Altean."

They shared a smile.

"Why don't you get off that bike?" he gestured towards the doorway. "I have some time."

"You should get on." She made to put her helmet back on. "I said I'd drive for our next outing."

His right hand reached out and halted her hands from buckling the helmet straps. He took his time walking over to stand in front of her.

"You need to pace yourself."

She pursed her lips. "Coran got to you too."

"No but I know what limited duty is." He lightly tugged the helmet off. "Let's go on the roof. It's nice outside and doesn't require driving."

"Oh alright," she exaggeratedly sighed.

"Thank you highness," he said good humoredly.

She pulled a Rizavi and stuck her tongue out.

The roof access wasn't far from the garage. He let her go up the ladder first but shot his arm out to lift the lid so she didn't have to pause. She grunted as she pulled herself up then grabbed his left wrist when he came to the top. His eyes widened as she pulled him up effortlessly.

"What part of 'limited duty' is unclear?" he flatly said.

"Gratitude is all I need," she breezily threw over her shoulder as she walked to the middle of the roof. "We both know that required very little effort on my part."

He gave her a thin look but she didn't see it. "Thanks for calling me a lightweight."

"You're welcome," she cheekily smiled.

He paused near the roof shed so he could lean against it. She moved to stand next to him. The breeze wasn't as nice as the canyon but it was enough. He watched as her loose hair moved in the wind.

"I saw the flowers."

She looked back at him with a soft look. "I'm sorry I hadn't done it sooner."

He felt it again in his chest. That tight, squeezing sensation. But it wasn't painful like an attack or when fear gripped him in the middle of a nightmare or memory - though he was glad to say he didn't get as many nightmares anymore. It made him feel warm and fragile, soft and strong at the same time. He stepped up to her. Her eyes widened as his left fingers stroked her cheek.

"I'm sorry too."

She lightly frowned. "Whatever fo-"

The rest of the words stilled on her lips as his brushed hers. The feathery sensation shot a thrill through their connection. He did it again. And again. She didn't even realized she had stepped backwards until she felt the solid wall at her back. His left hand stayed along her cheek. His right arm was along the wall near her head. By touch alone she slipped her hand into his, making him shift his arm to better accommodate. He broke away for breath.

"Oh," she breathed out softly.

He half grinned at her. "Should have done that sooner."

"I'll forgive the delay," her free hand slid along the back of his neck, "if you do it again."

He leaned in as her eyes closed.

SL

SL

SL

AN: More bonding/cheesy time. XD Thanks for humoring me. ;) I like to think Shiro would have fun with his new arm and the fact that he just adopted four more kids aka MFEs without batting an eye. XD


	8. Chapter 8

SL

SL

SL

In the greenhouse Colleen Holt was trimming a small pot of peachy yellow cabbage roses.

Back when she first moved onto the Garrison grounds Sam had suggested she pick up a hobby for the sake of her sanity. She was only a light gardener back at their house but the more ridiculous the dealings with the Garrison personnel got the more time Colleen spent messing around out back. It was thanks to her that the greenhouse existed.

Light humming could be heard.

She looked up from the small buds. Romelle was kneeling as she watered the patch of strawberries. There was a smile on her face as she fingered the growing red fruit. Katie wasn't much for the outdoors so Colleen appreciated Romelle's consistent company. But Mrs. Holt could tell that the humming wasn't from her.

She looked further down the row to the princess. Days ago Allura came in asking for appropriate flowers to honor the dead. And now she was back taking care of those same flowers with a faint smile and humming.

"The flowers were for Adam, weren't they?"

Allura's humming cut off. She lowered the pruning scissors to look at Colleen.

"Yes."

Colleen grinned. "I take it Shiro approved."

Allura pursed her lips with a flush. "He wasn't supposed to know." She fiddled with the scissors in her hand, opening and closing it as she spoke. "Veronica had seen me and told him."

Colleen nodded her head. The McClain daughters were infamous for stirring the waters.

Romelle looked up from the strawberries. "It's not bad that he knows."

Allura's eyes glazed a little. The recollection of their kisses on the rooftop three days ago made her duck her head a little.

"It's not." Her flush eased as her thoughts progressed into somberness. She gripped the scissors closed. "Although they had separated, I can see that Adam had meant much to Shiro. So for him to lose Adam without proper closure..." she shook her head. "I felt the need to do something, however small it was." Her smile was bittersweet. "To honor his sacrifice."

Colleen was no longer by the small roses. While Allura talked Mrs. Holt walked over to the plants nearby. She cut off a pink flower while she nodded her understanding of Allura's explanation.

"You're a sweet thing."

Allura blinked as Colleen slipped the flower into her hair. "What flower is this?"

"You loosened it." Colleen lightly smacked her hand away so she could tuck it in her side bun more securely. "It's called a camellia."

"Thank you." Allura looked at the flowers Colleen had grabbed from. "They look lovely."

Colleen caught Romelle's stare. She knew that look. She grabbed a white camellia and tucked it in her braid. Romelle beamed at the gift and then went back to the strawberries. Colleen laughed under her breath. For a full year she had been alone with Bae Bae, the family dog. Four years later, she had her husband and daughter. Her son recently made contact and was making his way back to Earth. And now, she gained two alien daughters without realizing it.

"What a world."

"Did you say something Colleen?"

Colleen shook her head with a smile. "Just an observation."

* * *

It was fairly late when they were able to meet.

They claimed the rooftop as theirs again. Allura idly ran her fingers through Shiro's hair as he laid on their blanket with his head on her lap. His hair glowed a little under the moon. He half opened his eyes to see that her hair was too. A long strand had escaped her side bun. He twirled the lock around his fingers for a moment and then let it slide out of his hand.

"Nice flower."

Allura turned her head more so he could see it. "It is called a ca-mellia."

"That's right." He half smiled. "Do you know its meaning?"

"No." She tilted her head at that. "You know about flowers?"

"My grandmother used to do flower arranging." He shifted his head so he could straightened his view of her face. "In Ikebana, a camellia stands for longevity, good fortune, general happiness..."

 _And the bonds of love._ But he kept that last part to himself.

"How lovely."

"It is." He lifted his hand up to trail a petal. "Did you pick it out?"

"Colleen did."

"Ah." A well known flower for the Japanese man to see. He could see where Pidge got her craftiness. "It suits you."

"You are full of flattery tonight."

He hummed. "And you are touching me more than usual."

Her fingers halted along his jawline. "I did not realize -"

"I didn't say to stop."

She withdrew her hand with a pout. "I do not take orders."

"Well, according to the Garrison hierarchy I outrank you."

"I wear a cadet uniform out of necessity," she harrumphed. "A paladin is above even _your_ prodigious title."

"But Keith listens to me and he's _your_ leader so..."

She blanked her face. "I will drop your head on this unforgiving roof."

"No you won't."

She made to fulfill her warning. He was quicker. She let out a soft breath as his right arm gently pushed her shoulder down so she lay next to him. His right arm hovered in the air then went under his chin so he could prop his head.

"You are abusing that arm."

"You gave it to me," he breezily replied.

His real hand brushed her arm. She withheld the shivering breath that wanted to come out.

"I could take it back."

"Empty threat." His face hovered over hers. "It would be an insult for an Altean to do so."

"I could move you. Or myself."

"You could."

Her hand rested on his shoulder. She didn't push him away. He didn't move any closer nor move away. The next move was hers to make. Her hand slid along his collarbone then up to his face. Her forefinger lightly went over his lips.

"You weren't supposed to know about the flowers."

It took him a moment to realize what she meant.

"Why not?"

She looked over his shoulder. "I did not do it for your recognition."

"I didn't think you did." He tilted her chin, bringing her eyes back to him. "You did it for _his_ recognition." His eyes softened. "That's exactly why I appreciate it."

His nose bumped hers. She closed her eyes.

"...I used to think about it when we were lost in space," she quietly murmured. "Lotor and myself. What we could have been." She paused for a couple of ticks. "Then gradually, I didn't. It had been so slow, I hadn't realized it until you asked me that night." Her eyes opened. "The more we became reacquainted, the less I thought about Lotor."

"...You're welcome?"

She shook her head with a soft laugh. "It was for the better." Her eyes grew distant. "He might have felt something for me but his ambition was worth more." Her eyes refocused with steel. "He used my love for my father to garner my attention. It only sickens me to think back on it."

"Then don't."

She let out a long breath through her nose. "I apologize. This isn't the time to-"

"You should," he echoed her words back to her, "Always."

"Even if it distracts me from you?"

He gave her a half cocked grin. "Not for long."

"Is that arrogance or pride?" Her finger trailed his scar. "I cannot tell anymore."

"Arrogance can be unfounded. Pride isn't always bad." Pause. "Will 'well founded confidence' work?"

She quietly laughed into his neck. "This is clearly arrogance."

"Damn. Does that mean I have to go?"

"No," she lifted her face back to his, her arm going around his neck for good measure, "you are not moving a quiznaking inch."

"Sadly, I don't take orders from a cadet or a foreign, intergalactic guard. It's against my code."

"A princess then."

"I thought royalty doesn't have to ask for anything," his eyes lidded playfully, "they just take what they want."

"Tyrants do," she softly scoffed.

"What type of royal are you?"

"Diplomatic." She smoothed her face over. "Are you amendable to what will transpire?"

"What is that, exactly?"

Her nails lightly scratched his neck. "If you are unaware then I cannot help you."

"Well if it's not clear what you want then how can I blindly agree?"

She tsked. "Perhaps I misjudged you."

"Maybe." He sat up. "Sorry to disappoint."

She sat up slowly. Was this really what was happening or was he still teasing her? She stubbornly crossed her arms. She wasn't going to fold first. She lasted this long not getting involved with him romantically. What was another night?

Then he made to stand.

"...For heaven's sake," she half growled out.

He grunted as she tackled him back down. His hands rested along her hips to steady her but the longer the kiss went the more his hands wanted to wander. Her mouth angled sharply. His eyes closed all the way.

His hand immediately buried into her hair.

He indulged her, meeting her growing passion with his own. But his was still tempered. Gentler. It only made her fist his shirt harder. He pulled away for air. She insisted on staying connected, her lips trailing his until he came back completely.

Her fire calmed moderately. He felt her contented sigh.

"You don't need to ask," he murmured against her mouth. "I won't think you're a tyrant."

She broke away this time to rest her forehead against his.

"Neither do you."

He lightly grinned. "I didn't ask the first time."

"But you apologized before kissing me."

He hummed to that. She tilted her head, getting his mouth again.

* * *

Shiro was walking out of a meeting when he saw her.

The other Garrison members went down another way. They were alone. Allura smiled. He called out a greeting as he came closer. Then she pulled him down another hall and against a wall. He grunted at the abruptness then his eyes widened. She briskly kissed him. He was starting to respond when she pulled away.

She walked off.

He blinked at that. "Ok...until later?"

She turned around to nod and then disappeared around the corner. A second later a group of cadets came into the hallway. _Ah._ She had heard their footsteps...But that didn't require pinning him against the wall. He ran his thumb along his bottom lip. He could still feel her playful little nibble.

 _That was new. I did tell her she didn't have to ask._

Then he shrugged to himself. He liked it. Why overthink it?

He walked off with a low whistle.

SL

SL

SL

AN: I don't even know what this is. Fluff? XD

FYI, the white camellia Colleen gave Romelle stands for adoration, for someone well liked. :3

If you can't tell I didn't like the Lotor x Allura stuff going on. XD I could see what would draw her to him but still. No go for me. XD


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Long chapter lucky you! XD Like I said, chapter lengths will vary.

SL

SL

SL

The MFEs and Paladins were in their private training area.

Veronica was already in the weight room checking up on them. Shiro stayed for just a moment before going out back towards the gym's wresting room, the only place with mats.

He paused by the viewing window.

Keith and Allura faced each other, both wearing tanks and Garrison gray workout pants. Their hands were wrapped. Allura leaned a hand down as she partially squatted. From the sidelines Romelle put her hand up and then swung it down before quickly backing away.

Allura let Keith come first.

Keith started simple. A grab for her wrist. She easily broke his hold. For the sake of defense training she had her hair in a ponytail. Keith twisted around behind her and grabbed her hair. Allura grabbed his hand, moved his arm so she could jab her elbow into Keith's ribs but much more gently than she would in a real fight. He let go. She backed away.

Romelle's mouth twisted. "Could I see that part again?"

"Which part?" Keith breathed.

"The jabbing."

"You could also flip him over," Allura added.

Allura stood up and waited for Keith to come. When he had her hair Romelle moved so she could see better.

"You want to relieve the stinging of your scalp," Allura explained as she moved. "You could press his hand close to your head then turn like so, bringing the inside of his elbow facing up. Then you could shoot up and incapacitate his arm. Or, if you are able to, maneuver his arm enough that you can get his ribs and," she flipped Keith on his back, "Flip."

"You're both Alteans," Keith murmured from the mat, "so you have the strength to do the flip. Allura, switch with her."

Romelle came forward. "Go slowly."

"I will," Keith promised.

Romelle waited until she felt the pull of her hair. Her violet eyes narrowed in concentration. "So I can twist his arm out and," her elbow barely tapped his side, "strike here. How do I flip?"

Allura came forward and adjusted her stance.

"You need to make sure your footing is solid or else you'll fall forward. Then shift you weight, sweep his leg outwards here and flip."

Romelle couldn't do it. Allura switched out with her to do it again. Keith grunted as he was flipped onto his back again. The mats took most of the force so it wasn't a bother for him.

"Try it again Romelle."

Shiro smiled as he watched them for a while longer. Keith and Allura were transitioning into co-heads a lot smoother than he thought. It had honestly been one of his concerns. While Keith's time with the Blades taught him restraint he was still prone to his impulsive reactions. Allura was just as bad at times, especially if it involved Altea.

His smile waned a little.

 _I'm proud of them._

But there was a little voice in his head telling him he had been easy to replace. That there was no longer a need for him to be with the paladins. He had the Atlas now, a ship that was made by the Garrison. The MFEs were his new cadets to oversee. He still had a part to play in this war. But later down the road, Voltron and the Atlas would each have their own duties. He wasn't naïve to think they'd always travel together. But the idea of eventually being separated from his space family hurt more than he thought it would.

An alarm went off on his watch. He quickly turned it off. It didn't seem to have been heard by anyone else. He closed his eyes, took a long breath, and then walked away.

He had a meeting to get to.

* * *

Allura subtly peeked inside Shiro's office.

Romelle was sitting down in a chair as Shiro leaned against the front of his desk with his arms crossed. The Altean teen was frowning as she hummed over something on a tablet. Then she looked up with a pout, lifting the tablet to point at a line.

"I can't read this part."

Shiro leaned down to read. "It's saying that your acquaintances won't sue the Garrison if something happens to you."

"A-quaintan-ces."

He repeated the word. "Basically the paladins or Coran." He tilted his head. "Or the Holts, McClains, Garretts, MFEs -"

"You."

"Me," he amusedly responded, "but I'll give them hell about it."

"Aren't you the one leading these work camp missions?" She gave him a flat look. "You'd be yelling at yourself."

"Which shows that I mean what I say."

"You're still the strangest of the earthlings," she calmly murmured as she turned the tablet back to herself. "Do I sign here?"

"Yes."

"Show me the spelling again."

"Sure."

He leaned over his desk to grab a pen and notepad. Sometimes he preferred writing on paper. He was pretty old school that way despite having an advance Garrison tablet. It was even outfitted with new features thanks to Sam and Pidge. Though he blamed Pidge for getting him hooked on that retro style gumball color matching game.

It was so simple but addicting.

Shiro scribbled the Earth version of her name. "This is the human spelling based on sounds."

She frowned at the letters R-o-m-e-l.

"There are letters missing at the end. It needs another of this and this," she tapped at two letters.

"According to..."

"Lance."

"Ah yes." Shiro took the notepad back and added the 'l' and 'e.' "Huh, look at that. That _is_ better."

Romelle took the notepad with a wary look.

"And you are able to lead these missions?"

"Yes, I promise." He gave a hearty laugh. "Teaching English isn't my strong suit."

"I guess so." She practice scribbling the letters on the notepad. "Lance had to correct your spelling of Allura's name too."

"She failed to tell me that."

His eyes darted to the doorway.

Allura quickly backed out of his view. She didn't have to wonder if he saw her or not. She could feel his playful prodding through their bond. She gave him a mental shove back in response. She heard him let out a sudden grunt. She grinned to herself.

Then there was movement inside. She quietly backed away and then started moving towards his office again, purposefully making her shoes sound out.

"Oh Romelle," Allura blinked in fake surprise. "I didn't realize you were here."

"I'm done," the teen shrugged. She side stepped to allow Allura room. With as straight a face as she could, she switched to Altean. _"He's yours, highness."_

Allura's jaw dropped a little before she could school her features.

 _"Such cheek,"_ she chided back.

Romelle continued walking away. "Colleen and I will be harvesting the strawberries."

Allura pursed her lips a little but responded back. "Please save me a bowl."

Then she walked into Shiro's office. He was now seated behind his desk with the tablet up and some papers spread out. The sliding door closed behind her but she was aware that the big window was not in its dark privacy setting.

"What was Romelle signing?"

Shiro kept looking down as he wrote. "A release form. She's expressed interest in helping dismantle the work camps."

"How curious." Allura was now standing by his shelf of trophies. "I did not think she would, given her dislike of adventuring."

"Hunk didn't either at first."

She slowly moved down. "That is true. Though, I suspect..."

She trailed off without realizing it as she spotted a photo in the back. Her fingers lifted up to trace the image of a younger Shiro and then to the fighter pilot to his left wearing glasses. She'd seen Adam's face before. Shiro's scribbling stopped as he looked up to see what had her attention.

"You look happy," she quietly said.

"I was," he slowly murmured,"as I am now."

She gave a small shake of her head. "...No matter how hard we try," she replied back just as slowly, "we cannot repeat the same moments."

"Allura?"

She turned back to him with a pleasant face. Her diplomatic, set smile. It made him frown.

"I suspect Romelle is getting restless." She moved to stand in front of his desk. "She even asked Keith and myself to resume the self defense training Krolia had started."

He stared at her, trying to decide if he should push or respect her choice to move onto another topic. He tried to subtly prod through their bond but her wall was thick. Nothing would be coming in any time soon. They were both damaged in several ways, especially in their personal lives. He knew it wouldn't be smooth sailing all the time and yet he knew he needed to take this second chance while he could.

But he needed to be careful when he decided to push.

"Ah," he put on a small grin. "The wrestling room would be good for that."

"That is why you found us there." She pointed at the small metal spheres suspended by thin strings. "What is the purpose of this device?"

"So you did know I was there." He leaned over to lift one ball, "Not sure if it's just an aesthetic appeal," he released it, making it hit the last ball on the other end, swing back and hit the ball on the other side, "but that's what it does."

"Your alarm gave you away." Allura stared as the balls continued to clack. "Earth is very strange."

"Not any stranger than Altean pools on the ceiling."

"How else is one to keep their young from accidentally falling in and drowning?"

"That is a good point."

She looked up from the silver balls. "Why didn't you join us?"

"I had a meeting." He shrugged. "Just wanted to check on you guys."

She arched a brow. "Then why did I sense your melancholy?"

He folded his hands on his desk. She pushed first. Therefore he could ask his question.

"Why did you block me out of the bond a moment ago?"

"..."

He leaned back into his chair with a sigh. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's a valid question."

She rubbed her arm without looking at him. This time with him has been wonderful. She wouldn't take back this opportunity. But there was that small, inner thought that reared its quiznaking head when she saw that photo with Adam. It was so childish, really, but it did make her wonder.

 _If Adam had been alive, would we be together now?_

There really wasn't a point in thinking about it. The past was unchangeable and had already occurred. Honestly, she could question the same thing regarding herself and Lotor and drive herself even more insane. Yet she didn't think about Lotor much these days. Not in that way, in any case.

So why was the question of Adam still on her mind?

She looked at the frown on his face, then thought about the young man in the photo with the dark hair and beaming smile. It had been a version of Shiro that was unscarred and whole. From the moment they met, he always had this weight on his shoulders. Laughing and smiling had been short and far in between.

...Who wouldn't choose someone you'd been happy with?

 _'You can't doubt yourself now,'_ Lance had said to her.

She closed her eyes. _I am still questioning my self worth. _That wasn't good. But it wasn't something Shiro, Lance, or anyone else could give her. It was something she was going to have to rediscover for herself.

"I was -" she started.

A phone went off. Shiro quickly pulled his out of his top drawer and immediately let out a soft curse. It was Vivian Walters. He couldn't ignore her call after promising to help.

"I am so sorry Allura. I have to take this."

She nodded her head. "Of course. No rest for the captain."

"We'll talk later?"

"...Certainly."

* * *

There was an emergency at one of the work camps.

Shiro was off the Garrison grounds. Veronica called the MFEs and the Paladins to the conference room for a quick run down. Keith and James were on point together. Allura was the third voice for any disagreements or additional information.

The MFEs flew over a paladin per plane, then Lance took himself, Romelle, and Kosmo in Red. Once they landed on the ground they reconvened at the entrance.

"Pidge," Keith called her over, "what's your scanner saying?"

"I'm not seeing any bio-rhythms so everyone's been evacuated already." She scrolled her holoscreen coming out of the forearm of her paladin armor. "But there are signs of movement inside the facility on the third level."

"One of the engineers tripped something," James recounted from Veronica's meeting. "Some booby trap but they left before finding out what happened."

"Smart move," Allura nodded. "It must be sentries or drones."

"They look too big to be drones," Keith murmured as he looked at Pidge's screen. "They've spread out into two groups it looks like."

"We should do the same."

"Agreed." Keith looked over his team and then the MFEs before turning back to Griffin. "We'll each head a group. Allura, Pidge, Lance, Rizavi and myself will take the left corridor."

"I'll take Kinkade, Hunk, Ina and, uh Romelle."

Romelle wore a similar suit to the MFEs. She crossed her arms at his tone.

"I've been training."

Hunk stepped up next to her. "She's got that Altean super strength. Not Allura's crazy level but still. More than Coran."

Lance and Pidge snickered.

"Remember how beaten up he was on that pirate ship?" Lance laughed.

"Oh quiznak. I almost peed myself," Pidge wheezed.

"That's enough," Allura amusedly chided. "Coran did what he could."

"But what did he do? It was the mice that freed us."

"I take it back," Keith pinched the bridge of his nose. "I want Kinkade instead."

"Hey-!"

There was a rumbling underneath their feet. They all drew their weapons and had them pointed up. Romelle had a small laser gun like Leifsdottir. Kosmo growled, his fluffy tail sticking out as he stood next to Keith.

"Let's move," Keith said out loud. "Romelle, take the wolf."

"Just call him Kosmo already," Lance grumbled as they quickly, but carefully went into the half dismantled structure. "He's not going to tell you another name if he already has one."

"Lance. Not now." Keith addressed Griffin in the comms. "Approaching the elevators to the second level."

 _"Same here. I don't see anything y -"_

There was a shrill feedback accompanied by metallic groaning. There was some cursing and then the sound of lasers.

"Griffin, what's _-"_

"Keith!"

The Black Paladin was shoved aside by Lance in time to miss the purple laser. Lance kept his shield up as Allura shot out with her whip while Pidge covered Rizavi with her shield. Keith pulled out his black blade as he looked around. Then he materialized his shield.

"Lance, we'll switch."

"Copy team leader."

Lance materialized his blaster. They gave each other a nod. Lance put away his shield to shoot while Keith covered him. He shot a sentry to the right of Allura while Rizavi got one on the left.

"There's more coming up the elevators!" Pidge called out.

Keith looked down through the grill metal floors. He could just make out movement down below. The hallway they were in was narrow. It was a tight fit for them right now with the lasers trying not to hit Allura's moving figure.

"Allura, you think you can reach the elevator?"

 _"If you cover me long enough."_

"I need you to shove the current ones back in the elevator and then cut the cords. Then we can cut the cords of the other ones once they're in the elevator. The force of the drop might not take all of them out but it's better than fighting them all in this crammed hallway."

 _"Affirmative,"_ Leifsdottir agreed. _"The deck down below is wider. If we find the central command station we can deactivate the remaining sentries."_

"You remember where that is?" Keith asked, recalling her incredible memory.

She took a couple of seconds to run the map through her mind.

 _"Basement level. Last room in the back."_

 _"Alright people you heard her,"_ Griffin replied back. _"Let's go!"_

* * *

Getting to the basement had been easier than they thought.

Fending off the hoards of sentries on the other side of the command station was another problem. Hunk's multi-beam cannon was too powerful to use in small quarters so he focused on his blaster instead. Allura stayed by Pidge's side while she hacked into the mainframe. Her whip was nimble and quick enough to deflect stray shots while the others focused on shooting and slicing - in Keith's case.

"Pidge, the doors!" Keith yelled out.

"I found it, hang on." She heard Kosmo snarl as he attacked. She quickly tapped the sliding doors closed. "Got it!"

There were sparks coming out around the door.

"It's no longer functional," Allura yelled out in concern.

Kinkade and Hunk went over to try to close it manually. A sentry carrying a square device came forward. The others were fighting so hadn't seen yet. Romelle's eyes widened, having recognized the bomb from the paladins' dealings with the Galra. She dropped her gun and ran for the door.

"Move!"

Kinkade grunted as she pushed him out of the way. Hunk quickly stepped aside.

"You won't be able to -" Ryan started with annoyance.

The door squealed as it was loosened from its holder. His brows shot up slightly. He wasn't a heavy weight lifter but he could bench press a hell of a lot more than the average cadet. Seeing Romelle pull the door closed within seconds left him standing there for a moment before he snapped out of it.

"Told ya she was super strong," Hunk grinned.

"Hn."

There was a muffled explosion on the other side. The others repositioned themselves closer to Pidge. The door rattled and shook. Romelle was catching her breath by the door. Kosmo looked up as the top of the door started leaning inwards. He poofed next to her then teleported her away in time. The door fell with a loud thud.

She blinked as she found herself by Pidge.

"The quiznak?"

Kosmo snorted and then teleported to be next to Keith. The shooting resumed. Allura brought out her shield and gave it to Romelle. Pidge typed furiously.

"Stupid Galra! There's _no_ organization to any of these files!"

"You mean they didn't color code while planning Earth's domination?" Lance yelled out as he shot. "The nerve!"

Leifsdottir's eyes widened. "There's another square device coming."

"Shit. Pidge-!"

"Working on it...there!"

The sentries powered down. But the bomb was already set. Hunk covered Rizavi with his shield. James crouched down to covered Leifsdottir's kneeling form while Keith and Lance had their shields out for Kinkade, Kosmo, and the other two MFEs. Allura had dashed forward once the second bomb had been announced. She held out her hands and focused her energy into them in preparation to receive the blast.

"Allura don't -" Keith yelled out.

The bomb went off, blinding them.

* * *

Getting that call from Viv had been a shocker for Shiro.

She sprung a leak in her bathroom but she had called him instead of the nearby emergency services. He honestly hadn't expected Vivian to call him so soon, if ever. The visit had initially been awkward. He kept his words to a minimum to not stir any trouble. He hardly knew what to do. She had to tell him the basic instructions and then left him with a tool box. He was completely soaked by the time he was done. Then she brought him a cold beer and joined him out on the porch.

They watched the sky in peaceful silence.

"You found someone," she quietly asked, though it sounded more like a statement.

He debated not telling her. "...I did."

"I figured." She nodded her head. "You seemed in a much better state than I thought you would be in. So you had to have had someone by your side."

"Viv, I -"

"I'm not angry anymore. And I doubt Adam would have been either. Well," she paused to drink some beer, "he'd be pissed in the beginning too. He had his suspicions about what happened on Kerberos especially with that kid of yours yammering on and on about it."

"Keith," he supplied.

"That's it. Keith, the car thief. It almost rhymes."

"He told you about that?"

"I'm his mother. What do you think?"

"Right."

She eyed him without turning her head. "He planned to reconcile once you came back."

Shiro closed his eyes and then took a long gulp of the last of his beer.

"Sorry about the mess in your bathroom. I tried to towel off what I could but-"

"I'll take care of it." She took his empty can of beer. "Have you eaten yet?"

"Can I take a rain check? I really need to get back." He heard his phone go off in the living room. "There's still plenty to -"

Vivian paused before going into the kitchen. "Plenty of what?"

He stood in her living room, just staring at Veronica's text. _'Code Red for Juniberry.'_ He immediately reached out through their bond. He swallowed thickly, feeling numb upon how low her essence was.

"I have to go," he rasped out.

"Come back with your friend!"

He said something over his shoulder. He couldn't remember what. He gunned his borrowed jet and flew way past the speeds he should be. Every action he took leading to the med bay was a blur. He couldn't tell you if he actually turned off the jet's engine or just dashed out with it on.

People passed him by. Some called out his name. He zeroed in on Keith's red and white armor outside one of the surgery rooms. It looked scratched up and dirty. He'd bet everything Keith made the others wash up but stubbornly stayed behind to look after Allura.

"Coran's inside with her," Keith's eyes held guilt, "Shiro, I'm sorry I -"

"What happened?"

"One of the engineers set off a trap. We answered the distress call to shut it down but a bomb went off. Allura -" he closed his eyes briefly. "She absorbed it and was able to redirect most of it but..."

Shiro ran a hand over his face. "How bad is it?"

"Last I heard...they might put her on life support." Keith fisted his hands. "It's my fault. I'm the leader. I should have done something to prevent th-"

"Keith no," Shiro put his hands on his shoulders and squeezed. "Allura made a choice. You can't predict what everyone's going to do."

"...You would have."

"Zarkon zapped me into oblivion," Shiro let loose a weak smile, "I did not predict that happening."

"Who the hell could have?"

"Exactly."

Keith sighed. "I wish we still had the castle."

"...We don't need the entire castle." Shiro looked at his prosthetic as an idea formed. "Do you still have the cryopod I was in?"

"Well yeah, but there's no power source to -"

"Bring it to the hangar." Shiro pulled out his phone as he ran through the hallways. "Sam, meet me in the Atlas. I need you to hook up a cryopod."

Keith was quick to follow Shiro's train of thought.

* * *

Allura had felt intense heat earlier.

Now she was cold. She shivered as she woke up. Something beeped. The cold stopped. She pitched forward. Someone caught her and wouldn't let go. She faintly heard a low, comforting hum. Her eyes drifted down, seeing the soft blue glow of Shiro's shoulder.

"I'll get Coran and the doctor," Sam called out.

She didn't hear Shiro's reply. She merely basked in feeling the vibrations of his voice. Her eyes had closed without her realizing it. The vibrations continued. He was asking her something. She couldn't focus on his words. Tiredly, she turned her head so she'd partially see his face. At least that had been the idea. All she saw was his neck and jawline. There was a thin covering of short hair. She lifted her hand up to touch his jaw. He was always clean shaven. The change amused her for some reason.

"Takashi," she murmured out so softly.

There. She said it. It had been on the tip of her tongue for ages.

Her eyes closed.

* * *

Something was around Allura's waist.

She tried to turn in her sleep. She huffed to herself, lifted the arm, and then settled in her new position. Her eyes opened. There was someone's _arm_ around her. She reached out into the darkness. The person groaned as she accidentally poked the eye section and nostril.

"It's me," Shiro tiredly muttered.

She dropped her hand immediately. "Why are you -" she cleared her throat. It was way too dry.

"Water?"

"Yes," she rasped out.

His arm disappeared. Then his entire form. She immediately missed his warmth by her side. The light by the bed turned on. She kept her eyes closed to protect them from the brightness. She felt him return. She half opened her eyes so she could sit up. He moved the pillows to accommodate her. She sipped through the straw. Her eyelids slowly opened up more then widened completely.

"This isn't my room."

"It's mine," he calmly said. "After the state you were in, people weren't interested in arguing with my request."

She felt her cheeks heat up a little at the thought of Coran hearing what Shiro asked for. And the others. She knew Lance was aware and most likely Pidge thanks to her mother. But what of the others?

"Do you need more?"

"No." Pause. "Shiro -"

"No questions right now. Please." He sighed as he laid back down. "Can we do this in the morning?"

"...Alright."

She settled back down. He turned off the light. She was slightly disappointed when he didn't put his arm around her waist again.

* * *

Allura's hands were around his arm.

He stayed lying on his back just staring at the ceiling. About half an hour later he felt her stir next to him. Without looking, he began to talk.

"You tried to absorb a bomb. Saved everyone. Almost ended up a vegetable in a coma until I remembered the cryopod I was in. It was a risky move whether the Atlas could power it and the pod was still functional." He slightly shrugged. "It worked."

Her thumb lightly rubbed the side of his forefinger.

"Thank you."

He frowned hard at the ceiling. "Don't do that again and I'll accept that as my thanks."

"...If people's lives are at stake and I am able to do something -"

"Voltron would be gone. Or did you forget that you're its heart?"

"Would it? I think you'd find someone else's life force to tie it to. Yours, perhaps."

He turned his head to face her. His gray eyes were a storm of emotions. His wall in the bond quivered like paper against wind. "You almost _died_ ," he bit out. "There was no Lion to absorb your essence or clone Allura to stick your soul in. You would have been gone. _Forever._ "

"When you died," she quietly murmured, "I thought it had been forever."

They stared at each other as their walls finally fell down in the bond. He couldn't help it. He was half over her, crushing his mouth over hers. He wanted to part her lips. She didn't fight it. Lord knows she could have thrown him clear off and through the wall if she was against it.

"There's a funny taste in my mouth," she murmured.

"Cryopod aftereffect," he kissed her cheeks and her forehead. "You could honestly taste like garbage and that wouldn't stop me."

"Shiro." She lightly grinned. "That's rather disgusting."

"...My first name. You said it when you first woke up."

"I don't remember."

She tried kissing him. He propped himself up on his forearms, well out of her reach unless she sat up. But he knew she didn't want to bother sitting up. She gave him a little pout.

"Takashi," she sweetly murmured.

He stayed on his forearms. "Now promise me."

"...How can I promise something that you would do - have done, in fact - or any of us really?"

"I didn't knowingly decide to die."

"Neither did I. I thought I could do it."

"And now you know you can't."

"...I promise to not try to absorb a bomb of that magnitude again."

"Allura - "

"If it had been smaller I would only be tired out. You know I could have handled it."

"..."

"Takashi," she ran her fingers through his hair.

He closed his eyes. He really, really liked hearing his name from her. But now she could use it to her advantage. He had given her ammunition...yet he couldn't bring himself to care as long as she said it.

"Look after yourself," he quietly sighed, "you matter too."

She closed her eyes as she basked in those words. She knew she would still need to work on valuing herself but it did help to hear that. Because right now, he was concerned about her as the individual, not a title or because of an ability she possessed.

"I'll try."

She pulled him down before he could speak again.

SL

SL

SL

AN: Whew! Longest chapter for this story. I was tempted to break it up but it read better to keep it all together. :3


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Continuation of where last chapter left off.

SL

SL

SL

Their kissing was short.

But before Shiro pulled away her leg brushed his, her hand ran up his chest and then along his upper back. But all of that made his pulse quicken. He wasn't unfamiliar with this sort of intimacy but it had been more than five years.

Out in space he had caught himself staring at her from time to time. Ever since she saved the Balmera he couldn't stop admiring her. She was brave and eloquent, graceful and fierce.

But a princess.

He immediately squashed down anything that wasn't platonic. It had been harder to do especially after she saved him on the Galra ship, sacrificing herself to buy him time to get out. On top of the war, those times with her had been difficult emotionally - his dreams even more so. Then he died and he slowly resigned himself to a quiet existence in the Astral Plane.

But now...

He slanted his mouth over hers, letting some of that long pent up feeling spill out. He savored the warmth of her body, the softness of her lips and that light fragrance of a flower he'd never smelled before knowing her. She let out a soft hum and he felt it vibrate against his chest.

She was still a princess and he was still a pilot from Earth.

But gods, he loved being alive again.

He felt her approval through the bond, albeit a bit sluggish. Allura's lips slowly stopped moving over his and her hands slowly dropped down to herself. He somewhat reluctantly pulled away from the kiss.

"Allura?"

Her eyes were almost closed in sleep. Although the cryopod healed her injuries her body's quintessence was low. Otherwise it would be a tad embarrassing on his end to have her falling asleep while they were making out. He shook his head and then kissed her forehead.

"Rest some more."

She hummed softly to that, her eyes already fully closed. 'We'll continue later,' she had wanted to say. But what came out was barely recognizable as sleep claimed her once again.

Shiro laid back on his side of the bed and listened to her breathing. They were getting more physical. He lifted his prosthetic up, turned it around to look at the palm, look at the lines of where each piece of metal was welded together seamlessly but in place of the natural lines of a human's palm. He could hear the soft hum of his shoulder as he examined his arm.

A long sigh came out of him followed by a yawn.

He didn't know how long he had been on the bridge. It had taken a lot of concentration to get the Atlas to direct power to a foreign pod. At some point it felt like the Castle inside the crystal had been communicating with the Atlas and he was merely the conduit for that conversation. If he hadn't been used to talking Lion ships he would have freaked out.

He closed his eyes to take advantage of the sleepy feeling.

* * *

In the later morning Allura got up to use the restroom.

Then Shiro groggily woke up to do the same.

When he returned he found Allura had rolled over to his side. He tiredly smiled as her face was buried in his pillow. He didn't have the heart to move her. Gingerly, he slipped into the other side of the bed. Her hands latched onto his right arm. If he had been more awake he might of thought of what that meant, her being so comfortable with his prosthetic when he was starting to feel uneasy about it.

He fell asleep again.

* * *

It was evening when Allura stirred.

Still half asleep she leaned in to rub against the side of his face. She wiggled her nose as his short facial hair prickled her skin. She breathed out a chuckle, then took in a long breath. _I'm feeling better already_. Even with the cryopod she hadn't expected to be feeling so good so soon.

"You'll need to shave," she sleepily teased, "if you want the kissing to resume."

Despite her warning she kissed his upper cheek but where there was no hair. To her surprise there was no response. She knew for a fact that he was a light sleeper. Back on the Castle he had fallen asleep on the couch and when she tried putting a blanket on him he immediately shot up with his hand glowing before the fabric could touch him.

Right now she didn't even get a sleepy grumble.

"Shiro?" She suddenly noticed her hands were glowing around his prosthetic. She released her hold. To her dismay the glow of his shoulder was dimmed considerably. "Gods," she breathed out in horror.

She had been drawing on his quintessence through the crystal in his right arm. She turned on a light when she couldn't see his chest rising. Now that she could it was very shallow. She reached out through their bond, prodding in a mental poke. There was no playful poke back or teasing sensation indicating his amusement.

His presence was silent.

"Shiro," she shook his shoulder but he didn't even stir. "Takashi, please. _Wake up_."

A quiet groan finally came out from him but nothing else. In her fear, she shrank back to her old impulse.

"Cor-pa," she choked out.

 _Papa Coran,_ in her native tongue, her childish nickname for the man that was a second father to her. She put a hand over her mouth, having caught herself before she could say it again. She drew in breath to gather herself and then climbed off the bed.

"Coran!"

She halted outside of Shiro's room. This hallway was not the Garrison. She had been too sleepy earlier to have noticed. _He sleeps in the Atlas?_ She frowned, pushing that thought for later. She called out for Coran again but there was no response. She went back inside and pulled Shiro up on the bed.

"We need to go to the bridge," she murmured.

Shiro stayed limp and silent. Her ears twitched as she focused on his heartbeat. It was the only thing that was keeping her from full out panic. She pulled his legs together and then lifted him up into her arms. Coran rounded a corner into the hallway as he ran from wherever he had been.

"Princess, what's -" he cut himself off to see Shiro's pale face. "He doesn't look good."

"We need the Atlas to restore his quintessence."

He softly cursed under his breath as he put a hand to his head. "I warned him." He gave Shiro a half hearted glare before Allura kept walking. He followed her brisk pace. "He had been powering your cryopod. Sam and I tried getting him to rest each day but he refused."

"For how many days?"

"Three quintants, give or take a couple of vargas."

He had stayed on the bridge guiding the Atlas for three _whole_ days. Affection and anger tugged at her heart. "Stubborn man," she muttered in frustration. But her head nudge against the side of his face took away the bite of the scold. "I would have been fine if you took breaks." She sighed. "I was also drawing from him while I slept."

Coran made to take him from her arms. She continued walking but now at a faster pace. The royal advisor shook his head. _Shiro's not the only stubborn one._ He looked at them fondly without pointing out the pair's shared thick headedness when it came to their personal health versus helping someone. Now was not the time.

But he did muse aloud, "Alfor would have smacked his head and then hugged him for saving his daughter."

Allura paused by the doorway to the bridge. "...Would father have approved of -"

"Within a heartbeat," Coran smiled. "You know that already Juniberry." He gestured back to the unconscious man in his adopted daughter's arms. "Shiro wanted you to stay in the Atlas in case the cryopod was needed again. His strategizing always takes into account what the individual needs as well as the whole. It's the mark of a good leader that cares to do accommodate both."

"Yes," she idly murmured as she continued through the doorway.

...So his request for her to remain with him had been for a practical reason. It would explain why Coran would be so calm about her staying with Shiro. _If it was only strategic,_ her more emotional side argued, _why was his left arm around my waist when I woke up the first time?_ She told herself to refocus. But she couldn't shrug off the thoughts.

They reached the bridge.

That cleared her thoughts as she focused on the task at hand. Coran helped her adjust Shiro to hang off of her shoulder. He couldn't hold himself up due to his unconscious state but she kept her hand firmly around his wrist to keep his left arm around her shoulders.

"Coran, could you move his right hand onto the control panel?"

He did and did not remove his hold until Allura's hand came up onto Shiro's. She drew some of her quintessence and seeped it into his hand, up his arm, his shoulder, chest, and straight into his heart. His head was turned towards her. She felt his breath halt for a tick. Then his energy weakly responded to hers. She goaded him to reach out to the Atlas.

 _"_ Ask it to lend you aid," she quietly murmured into his ear. "For you," she stressed. "Not me."

She continued to softly speak to him, guiding his unconscious state to ask for energy. The Atlas crystal glowed behind them. Coran turned to look. She kept her focus on Shiro. Then, she felt the energy from the Atlas coming up his arm. She guided the in coming energy with her own and merged it with his quintessence. Silently, she urged his body to heal his essence.

This took minutes.

It would have taken much longer if he had been dying. His energy had been entering dangerously low levels but not to the point of his essence withering away. Once the glow of his shoulder was about the same brightness as before she allowed his hand to drop. He sighed as some strength came into his legs. She shifted her hold so she could face him. Bleary gray eyes peered at her.

" 'lura."

"You're fine now," she rubbed her cheek against his despite the prickly facial hair. "I am so sorry."

"Why?"

The strength in his legs was fleeting. She easily took his weight. He blinked hard as he found himself in her arms. He wearily looked down at the ground and then rolled his head towards her. She felt a smile tug at her lips upon seeing the faint flush across his scar.

"You don't have to-"

"You won't make it past the bridge," she easily cut off.

His eyes closed as he sighed. She took that as acquiescence. Then his head drooped involuntarily as unconsciousness pulled him in. Now that he was out of danger she took her time walking so as not to awaken him.

Behind them, Coran pulled out his phone and snapped a shot.

* * *

There was a small group in the Garrison kitchen.

Romelle was cutting the strawberries while Hunk poured milk into a bowl along with other ingredients. Allura primly sat on a stool as she keenly watched Hunk's process. Pidge sat next to her typing away on new plans for an explosion containment device. Ina was on the other side of Pidge as she looked at her tablet with the bomb's specs downloaded from her helmet. She spoke quietly to Pidge every now and then as they shared information.

On the other side of Allura James reached over to pick a strawberry from Romelle's bowl.

"So princess, you've never had ice cream?" James curiously questioned. "Lance already told me you didn't have cows but - Ow!"

He snatched his hand away from Romelle's smack. He already knew that the Paladins weren't joking when they said Romelle had some super strength but it was hard to remember when she had such delicate features.

"This is Allura's bowl of the red fruit," the blonde Altean frowned.

"He may have some," Allura calmly interrupted.

James quickly grabbed one before Romelle could retaliate. She harrumphed but kept an eye on how many he took.

Allura answered him. "I'm not had the pleasure of this ice cream."

"They've had milkshakes," Hunk threw in some chopped strawberries, "and cereal."

"Hunk makes the best ice cream," Pidge pushed up her glasses without looking away from the screen.

"Aw thanks Pidge. But ice cream's great no matter what."

"Lance made it chunky yester-quintant," Romelle wrinkled her nose.

"Well. Lance is special," Pidge muttered.

James grinned. "Poor Lance."

Allura smiled diplomatically. "We all have our own talents."

"Ok enough of that," Hunk turned back to Allura with a grin, "come watch the magic."

Allura obeyed, getting off her stool to peer down the machine's opening. Hunk flipped a switch and then poured the contents inside. Some paddle started spinning around slowly. "Churning," Hunk explained.

"How long will this take?"

"Just under a varga."

Allura nodded as she continued to stare. Then she started to fidget with the edge of her light blue sleeve. They were all dressed in civilian clothes for a change. Romelle and Hunk shared a knowing look while Pidge sighed loudly.

"You can go back," Pidge voiced out. "We'll text you when it's ready."

Allura gave her a guilty look. "I just -"

"We're worried too," Hunk put an arm around her shoulder for a squeeze, "But Shiro's doing fine."

"...He's been out for two quintants."

"And Coran said to make sure you get out every so often," Pidge snapped her laptop closed. "Between you and Keith fretting so much I'm surprised Shiro can sleep at all."

"I can bring you the ice cream princess," James offered.

"No, I will return." Allura turned to walk out but then paused. "Just Allura is fine. We've fought side by side battling for Earth," she gave him a smile, "I would think that would allow familiarity."

The leader of the MFEs wasn't particularly attracted to Allura but there was no doubt that she was beautiful. Even more so when she smiled like that and with her hair down with a baby blue long sleeve that complemented one of the many shades of blue in her irises. He felt a flush as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sure thing prin-ah, Allura."

Allura left. Pidge grinned widely.

"Don't let Shiro catch you making eyes at her."

"Wha- I wasn't -"

"That is highly inappropriate," Romelle wagged the paring knife in front of him.

"I'm not doing _anything,"_ James hotly retorted. "And get that out of my face before you poke an eye out!"

Ina Leifsdottir let out a soft laugh. Riz knew how to draw out this side from Grif and Kinkade. It was a nice change to see other people be able to get a rise out of him. It brought back a piece of their normal life before their training with the MFE prototypes and the Galra.

Pidge was the first to catch Ina's quiet laughter. She laughed along with her, making Hunk and Romelle join in. James' face was red but seeing them relaxed like this made him grin in turn. Even if it was at his expense he was glad for this moment.

"Ok ok," he exaggeratedly sighed, "Allura's off limits." Pause. "So Shirogane and her are -"

"Just Shiro." Pidge wrinkled her nose. "Don't be weird."

"...Shiro."

Leifsdottir didn't have to look away from her tablet to know he was uncomfortable with that. Hunk snorted in amusement, having caught the hesitancy.

"Just give it time."

"If you say so. But are they -"

"I'm not sure what they are exactly," Hunk leaned against the counter. "Before the whole clone mess they were kind of dancing around each other. Then he came back and now with Earth safe..." Hunk shrugged. "It's like a barrier disappeared between them. Like they know the weight of the entire universe doesn't have to be on their shoulders every second of every day."

"If only we could get Keith to do the same," Romelle murmured.

Pidge and Hunk nodded their heads in agreement. James slowly nodded. The paladins told them as much as they could about their travels though he was sure there was still plenty to be told.

"There were two major shifts I detected," Leifs evenly intoned, "the first after Shirogane's prosthetic operation, the second when Allura was retrieved from the ocean. Though there was a tension around them prior to that despite the wartime situation." She scrolled down on her screen while she reported the findings she had filed mentally. "Frequent looks. Fleeting touches on the arm and shoulder. Pupil dilations on both sides, indicating mutual attraction and longin-"

"Ok Leifs," James calmly interrupted. "Thank you."

She nodded her head. Then looked back at the tablet. Pidge leaned over to Ina with an impish gleam in her eyes.

"What else have you noticed?"

"In regards to Shirogane and the princess?"

"Anyone," Romelle leaned in as she caught Pidge's inquiry. "Perhaps -"

"Nu-uh." James quickly nipped that in the bud. "Leifsdottir's skills are for the greater good, not Garrison gossip."

"Killjoy," Romelle pouted, borrowing a word she'd heard Rachel say.

"You two are terrible," James scolded.

"Where was your morality when Ina was talking about Shiro and Allura?" Pidge countered.

"Yeah," Hunk grinned. "You totally waited to hear about her Shallura analysis."

"...What?"

"ShiroAllura," Hunk pushed his hands together. "Shallura."

"Keep up James," Pidge matched Hunk's grin. "Even Lance's niece and nephew know about couple names."

"You and Allura would be Jallura," Hunk laughed.

"That sounds weird," Pidge tilted her head in thought. "Grallura?"

"That's so much worse."

"I'm going to the shooting range," James shook his head. "Leifs, don't let them use your skills outside of creating that bomb containment device. That's an order."

She nodded her head with a serious expression.

"That was uncalled for!" Romelle yelled out.

* * *

A sound woke Keith.

He snapped his head up, black blade out before he had his eyes opened. There was something weighing his arms down. He blinked at the jacket over his seated form against the wall of the practice room. He pulled it aside, taking a moment to fold it before standing up. In the middle of the mats the Red Paladin was swinging around his broadsword with poor form. But it was markedly better than the last time he'd seen him practice.

"You need to keep your feet under you," Keith voiced out.

Lance's shoulders jumped upwards. "Every damn time mullet. Will you make a warning sound at least?"

Keith half rolled his eyes. "It's not my fault your awareness sucks."

Lance dematerialized his bayard to its resting form. He walked over to where his jacket was to get his towel and water bottle. Keith walked by him to continue with his own practice.

Lance idly watched. His Blade training certainly honed his skills but also introduced moves he'd never seen Keith do before. There was more twists and turns with the blade that looked badass but also made him question if it was necessary. _But I guess all the motion makes it harder to predict the next attack._ He tried to anticipant Keith's next swing and how he'd counter it. His brows furrowed the longer he tried to image practice against Keith.

The Black Paladin sighed and stopped moving.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just taking notes," Lance put his hands up in peace. "I should be asking you what's up. This is the second time I've seen you knocked out in the practice room."

"I was resting," Keith softly scoffed at the idea of being knocked out.

"Riight." Lance put down his water to walk over. "So this isn't you overworking yourself because of what happened with Allura?"

"...My skills are rusty." Keith's head turned away a little. "If I had been practicing more often -"

"Allura still would have jumped in like that," Lance rolled his eyes. "Your training wouldn't have changed how she is like."

"..."

"Keith, we're part of a team. We're supposed to lift each other up." Lance put a hand on his shoulder. "This isn't the Blade of Marmora where it's every man for himself."

"No," Keith turned back at that. "It's not the Blades." A faint smile appeared. "With your crap sword skills you'd be kicked out as soon as you drew your blade."

"Hey, I'm self taught." Lance dropped his hand. "I don't have some Gladiator to wail on."

"That's true."

Keith took a step back and then lifted his blade.

"Dude. What are you-"

"Come on. I'm the Gladiator."

Lance gave him a flat look. "You're just going to kick my ass."

"Probably."

The Red Paladin pressed his lips together in a tight pout and then loudly huffed through his nose. He muttered to himself as he brought out his red broadsword. He waited a couple of ticks and then lunged. Keith easily blocked and sidestepped away, spinning around to press the black blade against his neck. Lance didn't move.

"Again."

The blade moved away. Lance took a moment to look down at his feet and shifted so his weight was more evenly distributed. Then he swung diagonally this time. Keith blocked and slid out from under the broadsword. Lance quickly brought his blade down on his left side to block the black sword. He used two hands to make a wide arc, getting the black blade off of the broadsword. Lance let out a surprised yelp as Keith swept his legs out under him.

"You shouldn't focus only on my blade."

Lance lifted his head off the mat. "I won't now that I know you'll be pulling that kind of crap."

"The enemy's not going to warn you how they fight." Keith's eyes were hooded by his longer bangs as he added, "You have to prepare for the worst."

"...Was it that rough?"

Keith slowly blinked as if he hadn't realized what he just said. Some of the shadow eased from his eyes. He sighed to himself and then extended his hand out.

"Just keep your eyes open."

Lance took his hand with a faint grin. "Like when I pushed you out of the way of that laser last mission?"

"I was talking to James on the comms."

"Multitasking isn't for everyone," Lance laughed. "Don't worry." His grin widened as he jumped up to his feet. "That's why you have a right hand man."

Keith stared at him. Then suddenly pushed his shoulder.

Lance stumbled backwards. "What was that for?!"

Keith walked towards the door.

"Mullet! Meet up tomorrow morning?"

The Black Paladin turned his head to nod over his shoulder then walked out.

* * *

Shiro's room was quiet.

Allura was halfway through her strawberry ice cream when he stirred next to her. She was sitting up against the wall with the tablet in her lap and the ice cream cone in her free hand. She hadn't noticed he was awake until he asked,

"Is that ice cream?"

She looked down at his sleepy eyes. So many things wanted to come out of her mouth. Questions about how he felt, how sorry she was she had drained him of his energy, how grateful she was to him for acrificing three days to power her cryopod, then the irrational question of _did you have personal reasons for wanting me in your room?_

Instead she asked, "Would you like a bite?"

A smile appeared on his face. "Yes please."

She brought the cone down to him. He lifted his head up to take a small bite. He winced a little but happily licked his lips anyways.

"Are you alright?"

"Just a brain freeze." He nearly gaped as she took a larger bite without pause. "Doesn't the coldness hurt your head?"

"No," she amusedly smiled. "Alteans do not suffer the freezing of the brain." She lightly ran her hand along the side of his face. "Poor Earthling."

His eyes closed briefly and then opened again.

"Can I have more?"

She lowered the cone back down. "Slower," she chided when he winced again. "Why put yourself through this pain?"

"I haven't had ice cream in five years," he let some of the creamy goodness sit on his tongue, making his speech a little slurred. "The discomfort is nothing." He finally swallowed. "Plus, strawberry is one of my favorites."

"One?" Her eyes lit up. "There are other flavors?"

"Loads." He grinned fondly. "You want to try them all, don't you?"

" _Yes._ "

"We're going to have to make a list." Shiro lowered her hand to take another bite, getting some of the homemade waffle cone. Thank all that was good for Hunk. "Maybe sort it by country? But we are limited on time..."

Allura bit into the last of the cone. "We don't have fulfill every item this time."

"...Yeah. There'll be other times."

She didn't have to ask about his tone. Planning post war was dangerous but also thrilling in a way. So much could happen. Her eyes drifted over his face. _So many wonderful things..._

"You have some ice cream on your face."

He rubbed his cheek. She shook her head, getting her thumb along his chin to rub it off. Then her hand trailed along his jaw and into his hair. He leaned into the touch with a soft hum.

"You evened out your hair," she murmured.

"I'm surprised it took you this long to notice."

She lightly pinched his ear. "I noticed earlier." She wiggled down to lay down with him. "I borrowed some of your quintessence. That is why you have been out."

"Ah."

She frowned a little. "Why are you sleeping in the Atlas?"

"I took a room one night when I was too tired to walk back to the dormitories. Then it happened again. When it happened a third time," he shrugged. "Figured it'll create some bonding."

"It's not a Lion."

"It does have a presence."

"...I suppose that's true. Whether it can bond with someone we have yet to see." She felt her lips move before she could second guess saying it. "Coran said you requested I stay here."

"The cryopod's here."

"Ah," she borrowed his ambiguous word.

"...That _is_ an annoying response. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted."

He lifted his hand up to her cheek, hovering above one of her markings. He looked to her for approval. She merely blinked. His thumb faintly brushed the curve of the marking. Her eyes lidded a little.

"Would you be offended," he quietly murmured, "if the cryopod was only a half truth?"

"Depends on the other half of the truth."

"...I've been having dreams lately."

"Am I in them?"

"Yes."

"Are you with me?"

"I can only assume it's me," he cracked a grin. "I doubt my subconscious would dream of Lotor holding you. Unless my subconscious is secretly a mean bastard."

"You are _only_ holding me?"

"Mainly. Though some kissing and touching. The details aren't important."

"But if I feature in them I have a right to know."

He hummed at her serious expression. "That is a valid point."

"..."

"..."

"Are you going to elaborate?"

"No."

She looked at him without blinking. "I have dreamt of us laying in the juniberries."

"Well that's nice."

By his expression she knew he didn't understand.

"Juniberries have tall stalks. If you lay in a field of them you are hidden." Her finger lightly trailed along the shell of his ear. "No one can see you or your partner."

He breathed out suddenly. "Oh."

She leaned down to kiss the corner of his mouth. "Is that what you have dreamt?"

"...not in a field."

Her eyes half closed as she kissed more on his lips. He closed his eyes upon feeling the tip of her tongue. She withdrew a little. He could see her lips moving like she was tasting something.

"You had some ice cream still."

"Did you get it all?"

"No."

She leaned back down to him. His lips parted with hers. Strawberry was quickly moving to the top of his ice cream list. He withdrew from her this time. Her fingers trailed along the opening of his tank then up along his shoulder. He leaned in to kiss her jaw. Then her slender neck. When she grazed the metal attached to his shoulder he faltered.

"Takashi?"

He laid his forehead against the crook of her neck. She started pulling away. He put his arm around her waist and kept her in place. She could have tested the limits of his arm but she was still highly aware of the state of his quintessence.

"You and I just recovered," she quietly murmured, venturing a guess for his shift in mood. "I do not expect any sort of -"

"That's not why I stopped."

A thrill shot through her. "So you do intend to..." she trailed off as a flush bloomed on her face.

He stayed quiet for a couple of ticks, trying to gather his thoughts.

"Do you remember how upset you were when you found out Keith's heritage? You didn't want anything to do with him and you just...shunned him."

"...Why are you bringing up my dishonorable behavior?"

"I'm not chastising you," he sighed. The right words were stuck. But maybe there were no 'right words' for this. He had to just come out and say it. "Before Sam did my operation I asked him to check my blood."

She connected the dots. "Your body is part Galran."

"Partly." He selfishly rubbed his face along her collarbone. "There's a fair amount of human genetics but the rest...Sam was unable to identify. Then coupled with my hover arm - which is incredible and saved my life against Sendak," he quickly, gratefully added in, "- but in situations like this...somehow I just feel..." his voice dropped quieter, "less."

"Less what?"

"Less human. Less like a man," he moved his face off of her and into the pillow, "less like me. But strangely more than I ever was. I can't...fully explain it."

She stared at him quietly. He looked more vulnerable than she had seen him. His presence in the bond pulsed like a hot wound that needed ice and also something else. She put her hand along the back of his head, turned his face so they were forehead to forehead.

"I kissed Lotor," she calmly intoned.

"...I didn't know you -"

"No one does. It happened shortly after we exited the Quintessence Field and before your clone attacked." Her thumb rubbed little circles behind his ear. "I only tell you this because he was half Galran." She nudged their noses. "What's in someone's blood has stopped being a factor for me for quite a while."

"Thank you for telling me." His eyes closed. "It helps but..." his eyes reopened. "I want to - lay in the juniberries," he slightly blushed as he used her phrasing, " _especially_ with you," he emphasized which made the flush return in her cheeks, "don't misunderstand. I return that feeling. I just..."

Who he was now was something beyond his new body. As a fighter, he didn't have an issue accepting that. It helped him to be something not quite human.

But he saw the way Viv looked at him. He wasn't Officer Takashi Shirogane anymore yet it was still a part of him. His scar, his hair, and his arm brought looks and then second looks at the POW that escaped the Galra. His body was a walking warning of what could happen to them.

Then he thought about him and Allura, the idea of letting her fingers undo the buttons of his shirt and her letting his hands gently pull her flush against him before they fall in the sheets -

It was one thing to kiss her and another to do...that.

Especially in this foreign body.

"You need to accept yourself," she filled in.

He did not say anything else. But he did tuck his face back against her neck. She held him, running her fingers through his hair. She pushed comforting emotions through the bond. Slowly, she felt his body relax.

"I'm more than fond of you," she quietly said.

His lips quirked. "Ah."

She pursed her lips and tugged his ear.

"I was going to say something similar," he rubbed his ear, "but after that..."

"You deserved it."

"Yeah."

"..."

He lightly kissed her neck. "Can I tell you later?"

"Why not now?"

He shrugged. "Not the right atmosphere."

"Keith was correct." She smiled at that. "You _are_ a romantic."

"I'm also falling back to sleep," he mumbled as his eyes closed.

"...I'll allow it."

"Thanks, _hime_."

"What?"

"Japanese word," he slowly explained, "for princess."

"Oh. It sounds lovely."

He softly snored as he fell asleep. She grabbed her phone from the dresser and took a shot.

SL

SL

SL

AN: Another long one. I thought about splitting it but, meh why not in one?

I'm continuing with my theory that the clone's body is part alien. It's in pretty much in every post season six story I have. XD Kuron had _fangs._ That ain't human. Space Dad will always be Space Dad.

But in the middle of writing this I wondered if he might be uncomfortable with it in terms of *cough* laying in juniberries. Or at least be concerned what his partner would think about it.

I'm not clear if princess in Japanese needs to have the -sama at the end or not.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: A little training to stir some feelings (like that hasn't been done before) and a dinner with a certain somebody.

SL

SL

SL

Their latest mission had been very physically demanding.

All the power in the area was down, including the elevators in the Galra work camp. Then another trap had been set when they pulled the power source out, making some electrical wave knock out their comms and jetpacks. Shiro, Keith, Allura and Kinkade were mostly fine. James somewhat did ok but he didn't hit the weights like Kinkade did. Romelle was slightly better off than the rest due to her strength but she wasn't used to having to climb up and down, pull up and carefully lower herself down.

There was a lot of sweat and whining. Lance and Nadia might have cried. Hunk died a little inside. Shiro's headache increased by the second. Allura could feel it as well as his growing annoyance through the bond. He turned around with a ticking brow and sweaty face.

"We're increasing the training."

That shut up the whiners but it was too late.

And now, after consulting with Allura they were on a training schedule. Ina took a long drink of her water as Rizavi and Griffin took a moment to catch their breath. Hunk was on the ground with his sweat towel over his face. Lance was standing next to Pidge as she retied her sneakers.

"You just had to whine," Pidge muttered loudly, fixing Lance with a glare.

"Hey, Nadi annoyed Space Dad too."

"You were louder," Riz bit out before drinking more water.

Kinkade looked up from stretching his legs. "What did you just say?"

We call Shiro Space Dad when he gets like this," Hunk pulled his towel away to uncover his mouth, "which, in turn, activates Space Mom mode."

James looked over to where Shiro and Allura were standing. The timer was still going for their break but Shiro was still doing pull ups. Allura stood by to retie her training bandages before taking up the pole next to him. Keith came over while he putting his hair in a low ponytail.

"Hunk, get up. We're starting soon." The Black Paladin looked around. "Where's Romelle?"

"Bathroom. Which was a smart move."

Lance snickered. "Hardly. Allura'll come get her if she takes too long."

Pidge grinned. "She'd kick down the door."

"The whole frickin' wall," Lance added with a laugh.

Hunk wheezed out a laugh with the mental image. Then groaned when the ticker let out a blaring pulse. He didn't see it but Shiro dropped down from the pole. Allura smoothly turned herself around so she could see the others.

"Alright team. Partner off for sit ups."

There was a couple of groans. Shiro crossed his arms. The sounds were quickly gone. He stood by as they scrambled to pair off. He heard Allura come up besides him with the ticker in her hands.

"I think we could do a dobosh a turn for half a varga."

Shiro nodded then turned to the team. "Do reps for a minute each. We'll go for half an hour."

"Where's Romelle?"

"Bathroom," Pidge and Hunk pointed out the door.

Allura pursed her lips and then gave Shiro the ticker. Lance and Nadia stifled their snickers when Allura stalked out of the practice room to fetch her.

"She's gonna get it," Nadia sing sung under her breath.

Hunk snorted as his laughter almost came out.

"Romelle will catch up later." Shiro held up the ticker. "Begin."

The ticker beeped out the seconds. Once Shiro was sure they were moving he went down and did sit ups on his own. Some bickering could be heard coming towards the practice room. Romelle stumbled through the door as Allura's hand was in the air behind her, having given her a friendly push.

"I wasn't going to take much longer," Romelle grumbled.

Allura put her hands on her hips. "Just get to it."

"I need a partner, don't I?"

Allura looked around. Everyone was paired already. Shiro was at the front doing his sit ups alone. Usually a partner was needed to help keep the feet down. She watched him move up and down, his feet planted firmly down on the ground. There were some that could do it solo but it required a good foundation of core muscles and control. She really shouldn't be surprised that Shiro had all of that. He hadn't been given the title of Champion for nothing.

 _"You're staring,"_ Romelle murmured in Altean.

Allura pushed her towards the mats before she could see the flush in her cheeks.

"I'll be your partner."

* * *

Lance had been counting in his head.

They didn't have to but as Keith's rival it was his job to keep score. The ticker was still going. Keith was still going without pause like it was nothing for him. He frowned as Mullet started getting close to passing the number of reps he had done. Still holding his feet down Lance looked over at the ticker.

"You got five seconds."

Keith's brows furrowed as he went faster. Lance exclaimed as Keith easily passed his number. The ticker then sounded out. Keith laid out on the ground to catch his breath.

"Dude," there was light humor in Lance's voice. "You're getting a baby six pac."

Keith lifted his head up. His shirt had slid up a little. Quickly he slipped out of Lance's hold and was on his haunches.

"Your turn."

Lance sat down. "I'm gonna pass your number Mullet."

"We're not counting."

"I am."

Keith lightly rolled his eyes. "Not everything's a competition."

"Please." Lance laid on his back with a cocked grin. "We're always competing."

Keith looked away suddenly to Griffin and Kinkade next to them.

"Can we switch?"

Kinkade shrugged. Lance frowned as Keith went over to hold Griffin's feet.

"Count his reps when it's his turn Jimmy!"

James halted at the top of his sit up to glare at Lance.

"I _hate_ that nickname."

"I know." Lance's grin returned. "Nadi told me."

"Lance!" Rizavi yelled out on the other side. "You freaking rat!"

"If I'm hearing talking," came Shiro's voice, "that means you have energy for more."

Allura paused in her sit ups to go to the ticker. "Another ten doboshes should do it."

Shiro gave her a smile. "That sounds perfect."

Lance and Nadia shrank from the glares.

* * *

They were still going long after the team left.

Allura drank her water as Shiro wiped his face. His tank revealed a couple of scars but she was more focused on the way his skin shone over his defined muscles. He paused for a couple of ticks then looked at her. She looked down to recap her bottle. She didn't see but a slight flush briefly appeared along his face scar. Some of her interest had carried over to the bond, allowing him to feel it. Their walls weren't as thick anymore so initial reactions passed along without either one's control. He wiped his face slower, hoping it would be long enough for the heat to die down.

"We did not get the chance to do a partner exercise."

"No we didn't." He put the towel around his neck so he could grab his bottle.

"I know a good one," she fixed her bun, "that is strenuous and requires two to do."

He choked on his water. He looked at her expression to see if she was hinting - but there was only a simple smile on her face. Though his staring made her tilt her head curiously, drawing his attention to her neck. Then, thanks to the tank, down her collarbone where two twin pink markings followed her delicate bones, down towards the feminine curves of her chest.

"Shiro?"

He stood up. _I've been around Lance too long._ All those innuendos were finally doing damage to his mind.

"Depends what it is."

"Nothing terrifying, I assure you," she laughed. "You will simply sit and I will do the work."

...That wasn't any better. _Damn it Lance._ He turned in the pretense of looking at the time.

"I have a meeting in the evening."

"Oh."

She didn't sound disappointed but he felt it in the bond before she masked it. He closed his eyes and then turned back to her.

"We could try it for a while."

She brightened. He felt a smile appear on his face.

* * *

Beneath him, Shiro could feel her every breath.

From his seated place on her back he looked down at her as she did push ups. He could see the lean muscles of her arms and back as she moved up and down, up and down. Her strength was incredible. His eyes darted to the door. They didn't put the locks. Anyone could walk in. But it wasn't like they were doing anything that would require a locked door. So why was he getting so flustered? He covered his face with his hand, feeling the heat in his face persist as attraction and embarrassment filled his mind. He was just acting as extra weight for her pushups.

In some ways, this was worse than what he was thinking.

She finally paused. "Would you like to switch?"

"Yes."

He didn't care if he climbed off of her back too quickly. He cleared his throat then knelt down. She stood aside as he raised up onto his hands. Carefully, she sat on his back and then crossed her legs. He looked up at her.

"You ready?"

"Yes captain."

He quirked an amused brow then went to work. He went slower than her, controlling his motion and making it burn more. He wasn't going to be able to last as long as her so he was going to pace himself. She watched as his back muscles constricted with his motions. She hummed to herself.

He paused a second. "Something wrong?"

"Not at all."

He went back to his push ups. Sooner than he thought, he grew accustom to her presence. He zeroed in on his muscles, realizing that he could go a little faster. Still he did not tire.

"You are lasting longer than you used to."

"Yeah," he chuckled breathily. "Must be the alien blood."

"Indeed. A better stamina is quite fortuitous." Her finger trailed a line of muscle, "You may keep up with me now."

He halted to look at her. She looked back.

"...I think that's enough for today."

"Ah, your meeting."

"Yeah."

She got off and then offered him a hand up. He took it. She didn't move back so he was right in front of her, letting her feel the heat of his body. He swallowed thickly. Now he wasn't so sure if those innuendoes were just in his head.

"Allura, are you - " he cut himself off with a flush. "Never mind. Thanks."

She didn't let go of his hand. "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"Not really."

"Then turn back to me."

He kept his face partly turned away but his gray eyes did look over. She felt something stir in the bond. Something warm and thick like the Earth honey. If she hadn't felt that she wouldn't have turned his head. Or lean up to lightly brush his lips. She loosened her hold of his hand but now it was him that kept their hands connected.

He frowned as he realized he didn't have to bend his head down. _She made herself taller._ The thought barely finished when he felt her other hand slide up his neck. His breath suddenly came out as she put more pressure on the kiss. Then he felt her hand start to slip under his tank. He pulled out of the kiss.

"Too much?" she murmured.

"A little," he placed a short kiss on her lips. "I'm flattered but -"

"Not yet," she filled in.

He gave her an apologetic look. "I'm working on it. Really."

"No, I should apologize. You told me your concerns." She shrank back to her normal height. "It felt like you were more at ease lately. But I should not have assumed -"

"I _am_ more comfortable than I was a week ago." He gave her a small grin. "And obviously you too."

"Yes well," she blushed prettily, "who wouldn't when it's you?"

He couldn't let that go without a response. She hummed into the kiss. It was over too soon. He leaned his forehead against hers, letting their breaths mingle.

"You're more of a flirt than Lance."

She lightly smacked his arm. "That would make you a tease."

"Who taught you that?" His eyes glimmered in humor. "Rachel or Lance?"

"Romelle."

"Really now?"

Allura shrugged. "She has gotten into the Earth soaps."

"That would do it."

She made to move. He pulled her back. She gave him an inquisitive look.

"Do you not have a meeting to attend?"

"I do." He grabbed her other hand so he had both. "There's something I've been meaning to ask. It's strange. And you don't have to agree at all. Next Sunday I'm having dinner with Viv." He looked back at her face. "Will you come with me?"

"And this Viv is..."

"Adam's mother."

"Oh. Are you certain I should -"

"She asked to meet you."

"Truly?" she blinked rapidly. "I wouldn't have thought she would want to."

"I'm surprised too." Pause. "You know what, I'll just tell her you were caught up in Paladin wor-"

"I'll come."

"You sure? I honestly don't know what will happen."

"Takashi," she gave him a flat look. "I said I would. A princess honors her word."

He gave her a lopsided smile. "Alright."

"You have a meeting to get to."

"Yeah," he nudged her nose and then let go. "I'll see you later?"

"The rooftop or the kitchen?"

His stomach growled. "Kitchen for sure."

"I'll see if Hunk will make the mac and cheese."

"I really like you," he beamed as he walked backwards to keep her gaze. "Did I tell you that?"

"This is the 'special' moment and atmosphere you choose to tell me?"

He laughed. "I guess I'm not romantic."

"Perhaps not by conventional terms." She shook her head good humoredly. "Then again, we are hardly conventional."

"Nothing wrong with that."

"No."

He saw her smile and then turned forward.

* * *

Next Sunday evening found Allura and Shiro standing outside a dark wood door.

Her hair was brushed and half up thanks to some hair twist Colleen did. The dress she borrowed was a gentle yellow with white heels from Veronica. Rachel had brought over her face paints to 'make her glow.' She knew she looked presentable. She was even wearing a 'friendly color' according to Nadia, Lance's niece. Everything pointed to a good impression. And yet...

"Perhaps this was not a good idea."

"I'm nervous too if that helps."

"I can feel it in the bond." She twisted her fingers. "It's only making me uneasy."

"Hey," he put his hands along her upper arms, feeling the softness of her white cardigan. "You've faced sentries, Galra soldiers, Zarkon, and leaders of races I can't even pronounce. This is an informal dinner on Earth."

Her thoughts flitted back to that first diplomatic dinner after his disappearance. That had been a dinner disaster. Even with the others, Coran, and Kolivan the conversation had slipped from her control. She looked up at him. Something in her eyes made him frown.

"You can do this," he squeezed her arms. "And if not, that's ok. Just say the word and we'll leave."

"We are here already. It makes no sense to leave. Just..." she lifted her hands up to grasp his forearms, "do not leave me alone."

The way she said that so quietly made his frown deepen. "I'm not going anywhere."

The front door suddenly opened. They jumped a little as Viv put her hands on her hips.

"Dinner's getting cold and you're out here kissing on my porch Takashi?"

They quickly dropped their hold on each other.

"T-That is not -"

"Viv, we weren't -"

Vivian turned around with a sigh. "Come along now. Unless you'd like another moment with your friend."

"We're coming in," Shiro nearly rolled his eyes.

Allura felt his hand along her elbow, bringing her out of her embarrassment. She could still feel the blush on her face but attempted to push it down in favor of fixing Viv's first impression of herself.

"Viv, thank you for inviting me to your home."

The older woman spoke without looking back. "Mrs. Walters."

"Pardon?"

"Call me Mrs. Walters. We're not on a first name basis."

"Oh. That's right, humans have family names -"

"Humans?" She arched a brow as she turned back. Her porch light hadn't been on so she hadn't fully seen Allura. In the light of her home she had a good look at the foreignness of Takashi's friend. "You're an alien?"

"Shiro did not mention-" Allura looked up at Shiro's sheepish look and then turned back to Mrs. Walters. "Let me start over." She put a hand on her chest. "I am Princess Allura of Altea." She inclined her head in respect. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Walters."

Vivian stared long and then tsked.

"A princess Takashi?"

"And a paladin," he rubbed the back of his neck. "Diplomat too, actually."

She shook her head. "Always aiming higher than you can reach."

Allura frowned. "He is more capable than you give him cred-"

"Then again, that's what Adam used to complain about the most," Vivian talked on as if Allura had not spoken. "Honestly, I think he was a little jealous of your accomplishments."

"Viv," he started to scold.

"Hush. I can talk however I want about my son."

Allura had a retort to that but seeing that Shiro did not argue back she bit her tongue. On Altea, it was highly offensive to talk ill of the dead regardless of the connection to the deceased. No one would ever dream of speaking so disrespectfully. It was one reason why she had gotten so angry with Keith for calling her father a coward when they were lost in space. _But this is Earth, not Altea._ The rules must be different here. She already messed up with her introduction.

 _And I call myself a diplomat._

They walked to the back of the house to a square table. Allura discretely looked along the way. There were several cracks in the walls that had been mended. Some photos were up but they passed too quickly for her to see. Now at the dining table there were various new smells drifting up from the dishes, teasing her nose. Shiro pulled out Viv's chair and pushed it in. Allura lightly smiled when he came over and did the same for her.

"Thanks for having us over Viv."

"It's mostly canned food." She passed him a basket of rolls. "But the marketplace is slowly getting bigger each week."

"That is good to hear," Allura smiled as she took the basket next. "Perhaps the Lions could assist in transporting food."

"The MFEs too." Shiro smiled. "That's a good idea Allura."

"Did you say Lions?"

"Yes." Allura straightened up in pride. "My father built five robotic lions to ensure peace. Together, they form Voltron."

"Voltron. I've heard some people say that." Vivian grabbed some green beans. "But of any form to choose from why lions?"

Allura shared a look with Shiro.

"That's kind of hard to explain," Shiro half chuckled.

"If it's hard to explain then it means you don't actually know."

Allura pursed her lips a little. "The comet they were made from instructed my father of their true shape."

"I wouldn't repeat that if I were you." Viv put her fork down. "On Earth, if someone says something like that they're locked away and treated."

"I am not ill of the mind nor was my father," Allura bit out. "He was a gifted alchemist."

"...Right."

Allura did not care about Earth's traditions. Not when it came to her father. "Those Lions are what saved Earth," she stood up tall with her head held high, "you are showing the highest disrespect to my team, my people, and my father's memory." Her blue and magenta eyes grew steely. "I will not tolerate it."

Shiro was looking at her grimly. Vivian had an indescribable look.

"Your father passed on?"

That simple question brought Allura out of it. "Yes," she sank back down into her chair. Then stood up again. Shiro started to stand up as well but she put a hand up, halting him. "May I use your washroom?"

"Down the hall on the left."

Allura murmured her thanks and excused herself. Shiro sighed and then turned to look at Vivian.

"I thought you wanted to meet her not dump all your negativity on her."

"I didn't know she lost her father. Or that she was from space."

"She lost her entire planet to the Galra," Shiro murmured and then fixed Viv with a thin look. "What does it matter where she's from?"

Viv shook her head with a chuckle. "Of course it doesn't matter to you. I suppose I'm surprised, given what has happened to you in space," she gestured to his arm. "Not many people would be fine fraternizing with one of them."

"First off, she's Altean. There are several good civilizations in space and then some bad ones, just like Earth. Second, Allura's a damn good person on her own merit. So if you're going to be like this the whole night we're going to have to leave early."

Vivian folded her hands in front of her face. "Why did you bring her here?"

"You asked to meet her."

"Takashi, no one can make you do something you don't want to. Especially you." She narrowed her eyes. "So why did you?"

He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Not yet. He looked across from him at the fourth chair, Adam's favorite spot at the dinner table and then frowned. How many dinners did he have in this household? How many birthdays and holidays, celebrations and funerals - Adam's father's and then his foster mom, the person that took him in and raised him like her own? He looked over at Viv and then looked down at his plate. She never became his mother-in-law. But besides Keith...she was the closet thing to family he had.

"What do you think of her?" he quietly asked.

She stared for a moment. He thought she wouldn't answer.

"A little haughty. Proud. Not really busty but I think you're more of a legs person. Adam had good runner's legs." She crossed her arms. "You seem to be into dark skin." She shrugged. "I'm seeing that you like the bossy sort."

"Viv -"

"I know what my son was like Takashi. But I also know how he _wasn't._ " Her facial features scrunched up as she thought back. "He wasn't the easiest person to get close to. Nor overly affectionate. His father and I weren't either." She looked up at him. "By how you were holding each other, I take it she's not like that."

"...It wasn't easy in the beginning either. We both sort of pushed the other away at times."

"The whole princess thing?"

"That was a part of it. I was also the Black Paladin. The leader of Voltron."

"So what changed?"

 _I thought she died. Then I died._ He kept that to himself. There was only so much he could say. Vivian had been befuddled by flying robot cats and that was the simplest part of his whole experience in space.

"I stepped down as leader. Keith took over. Now I'm a mentor and captain of the Atlas - a ship built with Altean tech and the Garrison. The conflict of interest isn't really an issue anymore. We'll still be working together but differently. Now," he half smiled, "things are much better."

She slowly nodded at that. "She's drawn you in bad."

He felt a light flush rush up to his face as he easily smiled. "That's one way to put it."

His smile faltered for a second. He felt a thin thread of warmth through their connection before it sputtered out suddenly as she blocked him out. _She heard me._ He already told her he really liked her yet his heart sped up a little.

"There you are. Here I thought you fell into the toilet."

He snapped out of it as Allura reemerged. Her anger was gone, replaced with a calm expression. She briefly caught his eyes and then quickly looked to Vivian. Her fingers fiddle with her cardigan sleeve. That was the only indication he had that she was feeling a tad shy.

He found it endearing.

"Mrs. Walters, I wish to apologize for my reaction. It was unbecoming and inappropriate for a guest."

"I over stepped too." Viv gestured to her seat. "Now come eat before Takashi and I finish it all."

"That is it? I do not need to offer further amends?"

"Amends?" Vivian raised her brows. "Look, I don't know how Altea was but normal, everyday humans say sorry and then move on. Or they hold a grudge for years and take it to their deathbed. I'm not looking to waste my energy with that."

Allura looked to Shiro for confirmation. He smiled and shrugged.

She gave Vivian a smile. "I can follow that."

* * *

They got back much later than Shiro thought.

Once Shiro turned off the jet engine the hangar was quiet. He looked back at her as she pulled the helmet off.

"Well that was an experience."

"Yes it was," she smiled. "But it turned out enjoyable."

"Except for the spam."

Her nose wrinkled. "That was not delicious at all. How do humans eat that?"

"It's an acquired taste," he laughed. "I told you you wouldn't like it."

"I wanted to see for myself."

He slipped out of the jet first so he could help her out.

"We saw how well that turned out."

"You do not know everything Takashi Shirogane," she softly huffed. "I still cannot believe you did not inform her of my origins."

"I'm sorry." He moved his right arm so she could use it as a step. "I should have told her I was seeing a super strong, magical space princess that was asleep for ten thousand years."

She gave him a half hearted glare. "You are responsible for Romelle's cheekiness."

He faintly grinned. "I don't know what you mean highness. Besides," he saw her heel get caught on the edge of the jet and moved to catch her, "I thought you like my disrespectful manner."

She let out a sound as she fell against his chest. "I admire your individuality, not -" her breath caught when she looked up. His head was bent closer to hers than she thought.

"Not my what?"

She straightened up. "That dry humor of yours can be taken the wrong way."

He kept a hold of her hand. "But you laugh at my jokes."

She patted his cheek. "That's what one does when in a relationship."

He put his arm around her waist, bringing her close again. "I like the sound of that," he nudged her nose. "But I don't want you to fake laugh."

"I did not say it was fake."

He caught her lips. She lightly rubbed her thumb along his jawline. He pulled away slightly.

"Thank you for humoring me."

She brushed his lips. "You are amusing at times."

"Meeting with Viv," he corrected with a chuckle. "She can be challenging at times."

She didn't respond back right away. With the way he was kissing her she was reluctant to break it.

"It seemed important to you. I assume -" her breath hitched a little, "Adam was similar."

"Yes. And no." He nudged her jaw. She complied, opening the way to her neck. "He was more straightforward with his intentions."

She bit her lip as he slowly peppered her neck. "Unfortunate that did not rub off on you."

He paused to look at her. "I thought I was being straightforward. Did I misread -"

"I did not say that. I merely thought you needed more time."

"I probably do," he admitted. "But being around you and our team has been making me feel like myself again. Like I know who I'm looking at when I see a mirror and I'm not thinking it's someone else's body. Sure, I'm different. But it's not a bad different. The change feels more like something that happens with time, naturally." He rubbed her lower back a little. "Then tonight at dinner, in the jet, right now even I didn't even think about it. I was just me." He put his forehead against hers. "I adore you."

He moved her hand over his heart. But she could already hear his heartrate speeding up. During dinner he'd glance at her and she could hear it skip a beat or speed up suddenly, bringing some color into his cheeks.

"Is it wrong for me to want this?" he quietly murmured. "To want...you?"

She was sure her face was red but she didn't care. She wanted him to see how much he affected her too. But the lights in the hangar were the lowest setting for nighttime. Instead she grabbed his closest hand, his right hand, and put it along her left collarbone. She concentrated some quintessence into his hand. His eyes widened a little as he felt her speeding heart. In the bond, she let loose her affection and the desire for him that had been building slowly over time, finally reaching its highest here in the Garrison hangar.

"Is it wrong," she softly murmured, "if I long for you too?"

* * *

Shiro hadn't meant for it to be like this.

He had planned to take her hand and they'd make their way to his room or hers with little smiles and maybe soft, girlish giggles from her, stopping every once in a while to kiss and caress before finally making it inside. He honestly wanted it to be slow and soft. They'd slowly peel the layers until it was just them and then he'd carry her over to the bed like the princess she was.

None of that happened.

Straight away, she had thrown a wrench. She jumped up on him, legs around his waist and arms over his shoulders. Her lips smashed into his, her hands went into his hair, over his shoulders then went back to gripping his hair. Her heels dug into his back a little as she clung on. He let out a low groan at the stinging yet he was oddly more than ok with it.

She was a wildfire that started from a single spark and he was the willing kindling.

He stumbled all the way to the Atlas - thank the heavens they were already in the hangar - pausing once in a while when her kissing proved to be too much not to respond back to. They were now in the hallway leading to his room. He fell against the wall as she kissed him for all she was worth. Her legs moved, tightening their hold around his waist. He faintly registered the sound of her heels falling off her feet. How they stayed on for so long was a mystery he didn't care to solve. He let out a sound as she suddenly broke the kiss and fixed him with an intense look.

"Keep moving."

He misunderstood. He wasn't with a princess. This was a _queen_.

"Yes highness," he huskily rumbled out.

He felt the shiver in the bond and through her body. He gave her a lazy smile before moving on. She did not stay idle. Her fingers undid his top buttons, revealing his neck. She went for the kill without hesitation. At this point he couldn't withhold anything from the bond. She found his sweet spot just before his throat and collarbone met and latched on mercilessly. He fumbled a couple times before he was able to swipe the keycard. Once the door slid closed behind him, he was done being the only prey.

Everything after that was frenzied motion and smoking fire.

They hadn't realized how ready they were to burn.

SL

SL

SL

AN: I honestly hadn't planned for the last part to happen yet but then it just came out. Sometimes the characters direct the story lol. XD

Vivian Walters. Sigh. She came out harsher than I intended but it also kind of fit with the Adam I envisioned for this story. She's a no-nonsense, "spit it out already" kind of lady but also cares for Shiro in her own way. I figured Shiro must have gone over to their house several times. Shiro's background for this story is the orphan theory I've seen floating around the web (there's so many). He had a foster mom but she passed away so he kind of gravitated to Vivian as that missing figure in his life.

Is Adam's ethnicity ever stated? I thought he was African American but then I see in some stories he knows Hindi so...*shrugs* I do care but I haven't seen that information around.

There's background gaps for Shiro and Adam so I'm just trying to fill it as best as I can.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Continuation of last chapter. Some more fluff and other things *cough*. And some good ol' angst because it's not Shallura if there's no angst. I feel for these two. ;_;

SL

SL

SL

At first Shiro thought he was dreaming.

Though this dream was much more vivid than anything he'd ever experienced while asleep, whether a good or bad dream. He told his dream self to go splash some water on his face and then come back to assess. The water was chilly and bracing. He shook his head a little, getting the wet silver bangs out of his eyes. He looked into the mirror, saw the dark love bite at the base of his neck and then slowly breathed.

 _Go back._

But his hands stayed along the sides of the sink. A huge part of him didn't want to go back to his room. What if he was dreaming? What if that hickey was just a bruise from practice he hadn't noticed until now? _Maybe my subconscious really is a bastard._ He wouldn't put it past his mind.

"I left a rather large mark."

His eyes darted to the mirror. His Dream Queen was leaning against his bathroom doorway wearing his boring gray sheet. _Damn._ He hadn't thought much of that color before now. He watched her reflection glide up to him. He closed his eyes when he felt her arms go around him and her cheek against his back.

"What is on your mind?" she murmured.

"I was thinking that gray is the new sexy."

She moved her head so he could see her quizzical expression through the mirror. He gave her an easy smile. He knew she didn't know what that word meant but he was just feeling too good to explain his humor. Instead, he turned around and got his arms under her. She got the hint and brought her legs around his waist. He half closed his eyes as he felt her skin against his. She hummed as his left hand went up her thigh.

"Mrs. Walters was correct." He paused and tilted his head in question. She lightly ran her fingers through his hair before giving him a languid smile. "You do admire legs."

He fake frowned at her. "So you _were_ eavesdropping."

"I did not want to interrupt."

"You just wanted to hear me praise you."

She lightly shrugged. "Why deny it?"

"You." He kissed her in between words. "Are. Vain."

She gripped his hair tightly, bringing his head away from her.

"That is no way to speak to royalty."

"Ah." She narrowed her eyes at him. His eyes glimmered in good humor, knowing how much his one word responses annoyed her. "How can I make amends my queen?"

He felt the pleasure from her, hearing him call her that. Even if they weren't bonded like this he could see it in the darkening of her eyes as her pupils dilated.

"I cannot give you all the answers."

"Mm. The commoners need to think for themselves."

"You captain a Greek god," she tsked in a light scold, "you are hardly a commoner."

She felt his pride spike. She angled her mouth to his neck. She pushed feelings of admiration through the bond as her lips skirted his skin. He squeezed her hip over the sheet as she rekindled last night's fire.

"You know who the Atlas is named after?"

"Pidge put some listening feature of the Earth classics to my tablet," she moved upwards to nip his lower lip. "He is the titan that carries the world."

"As a punishment," he added, "for losing in the War of the Titans."

"The new Olympian gods won over the older gods," she paused in her affections. "Do you view your position as the fabled Atlas did? Holding the Earth as an unwanted burden?" She caressed his cheek. "I'll find another to pilot it."

In an even measure he asked, "Do I look like someone carrying a burden?"

She looked at his eyes. Looked into the bond. Saw the life brimming in both. She kept her expression grave and allowed nothing to pass from her side of the bond.

"Yes." Pause. "Though I argue that I do not weigh much."

"Well actually..."

She tugged his ear. He laughed. She buried her face in his shoulder as her ears tingled with the rich sound. Then she started kissing around his hickey.

"I still require amends."

"Right," he murmured distractedly. "Don't make that any bigger."

She lifted her head to give him a cool look. "I do not take orders."

He lightly gritted his teeth as she went back to teasing out that spot. "Anyone does," he rumbled out, "given with the right incentive."

She stopped but kept her face against his neck. "What sort of incentive?"

"I thought her highness would know already."

She bit her bottom lip a little. "Go on."

"It's not really something I tell you." He angled his head to look at her. "It'd be in poor taste to explain. You understand."

"The basics then."

"It'll be in my room. On my bed probably."

"Probably," she repeated.

"Ok, it _will_ be. But that's as far as I can tell you."

She twirled the hair along his neck. "Show me."

He carried her back.

* * *

Shiro jerked awake suddenly.

He blinked as he looked at the empty spot next to him and then sighed. It had been too good to be true. He rubbed his face before yawning. The Atlas' low night lights were off now. That was the only indicator for him that it was morning. He ran his right hand through his already messy hair and then fell back on the pillows. His alarm hadn't sounded yet. He could doze off for a couple more minutes before training.

"You will continue sleeping?"

His eyes shot open. He rolled over to see nothing. There was a sound. He looked in the corner to see Allura cozy on the loveseat with two phones in her hands. She stood up. _And my white tank on._ Given their height difference it covered the essentials but left her legs pretty much to his gaze. _She does have nice legs._ Maybe there was some truth to that.

"Why do you have my phone?"

"An annoying sound went off. I silenced it before it could awaken you."

"You silenced my alarm," he said with dread. "I missed training. _We_ missed -"

"Nothing," she put their Garrison phones on the side table before slipping back on the bed. "I rescheduled for the late afternoon."

"Why?"

She shrugged. "Does a queen have to explain herself?"

"No," he amusedly replied. "Though they'll wonder."

"Perhaps."

She put her head on his shoulder - his right shoulder - as naturally as she would his left. He stayed still as if he'd break the spell if he moved. Her hand rested over his chest. He breathed in. He hadn't even noticed he wasn't breathing. Slowly, he maneuvered his right hand to rest on her hip. She snuggled closer.

"How long have you been here?"

"Since last night."

"So we did -"

"Yes."

"And then again -"

"Yes." She opened her eyes curiously. "Did you think you dreamt it?"

"Yes," he answered honestly. "I woke up alone."

"I am sorry." Her eyes softened. "I did not want my typing on the communication devices to wake you."

"You're cute."

She scrunched up her nose. "People refer to Lance's niece as cute."

"Cute is not limited to kids."

"I would prefer not to be associated with that word."

"Alright I hear you."

"Perhaps sexy?" she offered.

"What?"

"You used that word when I wore your bedsheet."

"About that." He felt a flush. "Do Alteans do that too or -"

"It appeared in one of Rachel's soaps." She shrugged. "I thought I would see if it carried any truth in reality." The corner of her mouth went up. "It appears it does."

"...Do I dare ask about you wearing my tank?"

"..."

He put a hand over his face. He was falling for soap opera clichés.

"I could stop."

"No," he quietly sighed, "it's fi..."

She sat up to remove the tank. Her hair was mostly covering her front but he couldn't stop staring. She laid back down next to him. He was sure his face was red.

"You blush though we coupled?"

"I'm just surprised by all of this."

She trailed her fingers over a long scar along his torso.

"You are cute."

"Ok." He felt his cheeks burn even more. "I'm taking your stance on that word."

"Hah," she lightly smiled.

He turned so he could put his face in her hair. Her fingers went up into his hair, lightly scratching his scalp. Maybe...this wasn't a dream. He shifted them so their legs tangled under the sheet. His left arm came around her so his hand laid along her back. He closed his eyes. He breathed in her distinctive scent, the smell of wild flowers he couldn't picture and the cool air of space. He couldn't describe what the second one was like but he knew that's what it was. In this calm, his mind drifted and focused on something she said.

"Last night," he mumbled. "What did you mean?"

"That is too vague for me to answer."

"Before we entered Viv's house," he quietly said, "you asked me not leave you alone." He turned his head to look at her face. "Then in the bond I felt those words linked with an old fear. Like it happened before but I never..."

Her eyes were tightly closed. It came to him as he said it.

"I didn't mean to leave like that."

 _I know,_ she was about to say. But did she? Was that what happened? She had been fighting Haggar so she had viewed the fight later through the castle's surveillance, trying to find clues as to where he could be. But she kept hearing his screams in her earring comms each time she watched. Deep down...she knew what happened. But she kept hoping Keith would see something she was missing.

"You kept Voltron formed though Zarkon was killing you," she dully voiced out.

"That was our only chance."

"We could have found another opportunity."

"No we wouldn't have." He shook his head. "Our plan had been slim to begin with. Everyone knew the stakes. You - Twice you almost died. Making that big of a wormhole could have killed you. Then the castle's shot reflected back," he swallowed. They hadn't actually talked about this. "No one was responding...I thought you died."

Pressed together like this, he knew she could feel his rapid heartbeat.

"In that instant you were gone," he rasped. His head rested along hers. She saw the grief, felt it swell in the bond like an empty hole. "I failed you." Just as sudden, sparks came to his eyes. "I sure as hell wasn't going to let Zarkon get away with it. So yes, I held on to the last agonizing second."

She couldn't find words so she didn't bother with them.

She kissed him hard. She kissed him long.

He rolled her on top of him so he could hold her completely. His hands rubbed her arms, her shoulders, her slender neck, down her back and along her legs. She shifted her forearms so she could face him. Her lips grazed his briefly before she shifted herself a little lower.

His eyes half closed as he shuddered out a breath. His hands went along her hips as she moved. Her hands gripped the pillow beneath his head, her cosmic eyes flickering with so many emotions as she kept his gaze. Her hair floated around her, around him, sheltering them in their own private paradise. He lifted his head, getting her lips.

This felt too real to be a dream.

* * *

When they laid a mess of limbs and short breath she returned to the issue.

"Do not leave me again."

He waited until he had enough breath. "You either."

She covered her face in his chest as she realized what she was asking. A bitter laugh escaped her. He rubbed her back. He kissed her hair and then put his chin on top of her head.

"Never mind what I said," she chuckled with no humor.

They couldn't promise each other that.

She was a princess and a paladin. He was the captain of a titan of lore. Right now they were still basking in the victory against Sendak but outside of Earth's star system the war waged on fiercer than ever, with weapons worse than three years ago, with pirates and warlords that did what they pleased.

"We can promise to try," he murmured.

"I suppose."

"Hey. We'll get through this. You need to believe that Allura."

"...I want to."

"You _need_ to," he re-emphasized. "You're the heart."

"It was easier back then." She held onto him tighter. "You used to be the head."

"Lean on Keith, then. Re-forge the bond with the head. Lean on Kosmo too if that's what you need."

She softly scoffed at that but it made her smile a little.

"Lean on all of them." He put a hand along the side of her face. "But don't go through this alone."

"...Can I still lean on you?"

"You don't have to ask." Pause. "But Keith -"

"Is the head. I know. But I have the feeling that I need to keep a bond with you too."

"Paladin or Altean alchemy feeling?"

"A bit of both."

He sighed. "This is going to get complicated."

"Is it never not?"

He cracked a grin. "You have a point there."

"That's enough for now." She closed her eyes. "We'll need to get ready in half a varga."

"Not going to argue with that."

"Shiro?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

"Sure thing."

"...Takashi?"

He opened one eye. "...Yeah?"

"Could I stay with you?"

"..."

She buried her face into his shoulder. "Forget I asked."

"Now hold on. I was just thinking how we're going to do this. The others will know eventually. There's no way we -"

"Then let them know. What is the issue?"

"...I thought you didn't want them to know?"

"In the beginning. For selfish reasons."

"Ah."

"I dislike that response."

"I think you secretly think it's sexy."

"It is not cute."

"Hey. That word is off limits. We agreed."

She grinned with her eyes still closed. "So then..."

"Like I'm going to say no," he flatly responded. His face grew somber. "But not every night. Not yet. I'm still - I don't know. Getting used to me?" Sigh. "That sounds so pathetic."

"It does not. You require space. I respect that."

"Still come tonight though." He rubbed his face against her neck. "I like spooning with you."

"...Spooning?"

"Cuddling. Like this. It feels nice."

She smiled at that.

"Then I will."

SL

SL

SL

AN: Rachel's spooning question is answered. XD


	13. Chapter 13

SL

SL

SL

As promised, Allura did not stay over every night.

Their relationship had transitioned into something they had only dreamt about in the past. So to suddenly be delving into those waters made them a bit shy at times.

He wasn't sure what was typical for Alteans, plus the fact that Allura was actually from ten thousand years ago. But with how advance Altean technology was, he often wondered if Altean society from back then was also more advanced compared to Earth's society.

She only had Rachel's soaps to go off of - something that she did not mention to Shiro again, given his embarrassment last time - plus the actions of the couples around her, namely her paladins' parents. But then she'd catch some of the not so platonic actions of the civilians around the Garrison grounds. There were some differences between the generations, namely how they addressed each other.

She idly brushed her hair in the bathroom as she thought about what she heard recently. Shiro had his chin tilted upwards as he dragged his razor through the white foam.

"What does bitch mean?"

Shiro's hand paused as he looked at her through the mirror. This wasn't the first time he had to explain something. He turned on the water to rinse his razor before starting up again.

"Textbook definition, it's a female wolf."

"And in human conversations?"

"It depends on the sentence. But it's usually not in a favorable way." Pause. "Did someone call you that?"

"No." He relaxed for only a second. She parted the top front hair so she could do two smaller braids. "I heard someone call another person their bitch."

"Ah." Calmly he rinsed his razor again. "Well, it means that person is their underling. A subordinate. But not in a good way."

"Oh." She frowned in the mirror. "Then I do not understand. The two I heard it from seemed to be enamored."

He let out a short laugh. "I guess some people would." He rinsed off the rest of remaining foam before addressing her again. "But I don't get it either."

"Given its meaning, it is missing an element of affection."

His gray eyes smiled over the towel. "Are you a romantic?"

She softly huffed, giving him a light push. He stumbled a little but it didn't prevent him from seeing the darkening of her cheeks.

"I simply would not want to be referred as such." He chuckled in the towel as he dried off his face. Feeling vindictive, she leaned over him to murmur in his ear. "Unless _you_ prefer to be called my bitch?"

His head immediately shot up from the towel. She didn't miss the slight red on his face before he shook his head in disapproval. She merely leaned against the sink.

"Very uncouth, princess."

She crossed her arms with a haughty tilt of her chin. "You _do_ refer to me as Queen."

"Yeah," he relented but easily shot out, "and you _do_ like me under you."

Her cheeks flushed. "The reverse can be said of you."

"Can't argue with that either." He slid her over so she was directly in front of him. He leaned down to kiss her cheek. "You make quite the picture against my sheets."

She wiggled as he started peppering her neck.

"We have a meeting this morning."

"I know."

He started unbuttoning his borrowed dress shirt on her form. She lightly pushed his hands away. He grinned as his right hand shot out faster than his left, getting another button loose. She grabbed his hover arm with a sound of triumph but his left arm was already under her knees. With a quick motion he lifted her up to sit on the sink counter. She huffed in fake annoyance but angled her neck for his searching lips.

"I _will_ take back that crystal," she warned.

"Of course highness."

Her eyes closed as his hands slipped under the shirt. She hummed approvingly as his thumbs ran along her ribs, tracing her pink birthmarks. Then he stepped away suddenly. She rapidly blinked as he walked away while slipping his newly gained shirt on. Good thing she had her underclothes on.

"You should get dressed," he shot over his shoulder, "we have a meeting."

"That one was mine," she pouted.

Some days had moments of shyness. Today was not one of those days.

* * *

Allura and Shiro were in his office already.

His large projection was already set up but they were looking down at the paper maps and tablets. Their breakfast plates were on the side of the desk as they ate and worked. He used his right arm to spoon some scrambled eggs. He chewed as he looked at what she was pointing at.

"The camp looks small," he mumbled around his food. "We should be done in an afternoon."

"Given there are no complications," she sighed. "There have been traps in the last four work camps." She eyed the spoon of eggs and then shook her head. "No thank you."

"I thought you were fine with eggs."

"Until I found out where they come from." She couldn't help the shudder. "How can humans consume animal products?"

"Cows need to be milked. Hens lay eggs every day." He shrugged. "Why not take advantage of what happens naturally?" He chewed his eggs. "You like milkshakes and ice cream."

"I suppose..."

"Ok, now I'm really curious." He leaned against the desk so he could face her. "What do Alteans eat? Coran wouldn't tell us what's in the food goo and Hunk couldn't find the supply in the kitchen."

"What you call food goo is a mineral balanced paste that can be packed for many decaphoebs without spoiling."

"For ten thousand decaphoebs," he added. "But what is the paste _made_ of?"

"It is completely organic and harmless."

"You don't know, do you?"

"...I spent my time training." She bit into her muffin. "Food making was not my specialty."

"Because you took after your father's adventuring," he recalled out loud. "You did say that." He grinned. "So for all you know...the paste is an animal product."

"It couldn't be," she easily rebutted, "or else it would have spoiled."

"Not unless there's strong preservatives." He lightly touched the curl of silver hair along her cheek. "The cryopods kept you and Coran in peak condition."

She pursed her lips at that. "We are not _food_."

His office door opened before he could talk. But by the little smile on his face she had a feeling what he was about to say. She narrowed her eyes in reprimand before turning to look at the newcomers.

"Keith. James. Thank you for meeting with us."

* * *

The cafeteria wasn't too full yet.

Lance played with his food a little as his thoughts ran. Hunk was getting food still. Romelle and Pidge were having some downtime with Colleen. James, Keith, Shiro and Allura were in a meeting. The rest of the MFEs had to meet with Iverson first. Veronica came over with a small tray of food. Lance offered her a greeting before looking back down. His sister Rachel was plopping herself right in front of him.

"Allura has been seen entering the Atlas in the late evenings," Rachel leaned in too eagerly, switching her gaze between her siblings, "and on occasion, Shiro leaving the civilian sector."

"Rachel," Veronica sighed heavily, "don't spread rumors just because you're bored."

"I didn't make it up. It's been going around."

"I heard it too," Lance murmured.

Veronica lightly frowned. Rachel didn't catch her brother's mood.

"It's just crazy," Rachel laughed. "I can't believe he's using the Atlas as a love shac - ow!"

Veronica glared at her sister and then pointedly looked over at Lance. Rachel's throbbing shin was forgotten in favor of her brother. _Wait._ _Is Lance -?_

"You have a crush on the princess?"

Lance's shoulders shrank. Veronica kicked her again. Rachel hissed out loud and kicked back. Veronica's glare deepened but she did not retaliate. Lance needed their attention.

"Sorry Lance. I didn't know."

He shrugged. "S'ok."

Rachel leaned over to grasp his hand. They may argue a lot but he was the youngest and most caring of the McClain siblings. When Lance disappeared it was like they lost the heart of the McClains. Veronica put her arm around his shoulders. He looked up at both of them.

"If you need to talk -"

He pulled his hand out from under Rachel's. "It's cool. I already talked with Allura and Shiro pulled me aside ages ago so - it's not an issue. Really."

Veronica put her face against the side of his cheek.

"Crushes take a while to get over."

Lance closed his eyes with a tired sigh.

 _Shiro had his hand on his shoulder and his head down with his. Lance had a feeling what he was going to say. Their once leader had too much honor to not say anything._

 _"I'm seeing Allura."_

 _Lance had nodded his head. "Allura told me too."_

 _"I just wanted you to hear it directly from the source." He squeezed his shoulder. "I'm sorry. But I respect you too much not to say anything."_

 _Had it been coming from anyone else, Lance would have doubted the sincerity and thought he was rubbing it in his face. But this was Shiro. He knew him. Looked up to him even now after the clone yelled at him. Because in the end, Shiro was still Shiro._

 _"I get it."_

 _But it didn't mean it wouldn't hurt._

It was stupid, really. Before Shiro's death there had been something hovering between the then Black Paladin and Allura. All of them could feel it. Lance didn't honestly expect her to return his feelings so he never confessed. But then those sneaky mice spilled the beans and made things confusing between them.

"She never got over Shiro," he murmured so softly his sisters had to lean in. "I see that now." Pause. "It's always been there. I just hadn't noticed. Or didn't want to."

"It's not your fault. You guys have been through a lot."

"Yeah. I guess. But honestly, I probably shouldn't be distracted by this kind of stuff right now."

"Maybe not." Veronica squeezed his shoulders. "But who really knows Lance."

"Yeah." Rachel pinched his hand playfully. "If those two can make time, I'm sure you can too Lancito."

Lance rolled his eyes. "I'm not a little kid anymore."

"You're still the youngest." Rachel smacked the table. "As your older sister I command you to shrug that off and eat."

"And as the eldest in this group," Veronica flatly intoned while looking at Rachel, "I command you to lay off the gossiping."

"Yeah whatever."

* * *

Their meeting ended but Allura called Keith behind.

Shiro gave her an encouraging look before stepping out with James. Keith stayed seated along the armrest of the chair as Allura walked around the front of the desk. Calmly, she laid her hands over each other in front of her.

"I would like to talk."

Keith quirked a brow. "About what?"

"Us, as co-leaders of Voltron. The head," she pointed to him, then herself, "and the heart."

"Ok."

"So far there has not been any issues however," she took a breath in, "in the past there has been...friction between us."

His dark eyes darted to the ground. "When we were lost in space."

"...That is one instance. We do good in the midst of battle but that will only take us so far."

He slowly nodded his head. Shiro had mentioned strengthening their bonds as fellow paladins. Their bonds with their lions were stronger but they were lacking in the paladin exercises. He straightened up to his full height, going into leader mode. It almost made her smile, seeing the resemblance to Shiro. They could easily be mistaken as brothers.

"So we should train then?"

"Not necessarily. Shiro and I used to meet and discuss steps forward on a regular basis." She smiled a little. "We still do but for broader issues. Our meetings would be more Voltron specific."

"Right. So would mornings work or evenings?"

"Perhaps the afternoon. After training."

"That would work for me."

"Good." She stuck a hand out in the common earthling gesture. "I look forward to it."

Keith gave her a hearty shake.

* * *

Shiro woke up in distress.

His heart was racing so hard. His mind was a jumbled mess of emotions. He took in long breaths as if he ran out of oxygen. _What was that?_ He couldn't remember dreaming of anything. So why -?

His phone pinged. He groggily reached over for it.

There was nothing in the message. But he was out of bed the moment he saw who it was. He hastily tugged a shirt on and shoes without socks and left the Atlas. He didn't know what time it was. There were some Garrison officers here and there. He barely acknowledged them before moving on.

Her door was unlocked.

In the low lights he saw her bent over the bed, her breathing too ragged and harsh to be normal. Her hair was loose and covering her face for him to see.

"Allura? Allura. Hey." He put his hand along her shuddering back. "You need to breathe in slowly or you'll pass out. Like this," he put himself around her so she could feel his breath. "In," his chest expanded, "then out," he let out. "In...out. Come on Allura. In. Out." He put his hand on hers. Her knuckles were paler with how tightly she was gripping the blanket. "That's it Space Queen. Slow it down. In...Out...You're gaining control..."

It took a while for her body to stop shaking. Her body slumped in exhaustion. He shifted with her so they laid with her back to his chest. He continued to quietly lead her in the slow breaths. She followed without a word. After a while, he felt her conscious grow heavy with returning sleep.

"I was stuck in Blue," she tiredly mumbled. "Water was entering...couldn't get out. Couldn't breathe -"

"You don't need to tell me," he softly interrupted.

"I want to."

He brushed some hair out of her face. "Get some sleep."

She fell asleep without asking if he'd stay. Two weeks ago, she might have. He pulled the covers over them and then closed his eyes. There had to be something that could help her stop having these drowning nightmares. A thought occurred to him as he listened to her slow breaths.

Maybe there was a deeper fear linked to her nightmares.

SL

SL

SL

AN: Poor Lance but really, you don't get over a crush overnight.

As for Allura's nightmare, I thought it would be reasonable to assume she'd be afraid of drowning again. Also linked with needing to bond more with Blue.


	14. Chapter 14

SL

SL

SL

Coming back to life had been disorienting.

After having spent months in the Black Lion's consciousness Shiro had to quickly adjust to many basic things like actually talking instead of just thinking it in his essence form and somehow the words would come out. Getting physically tired was another. Even remembering how to do little things like shaving and brushing his teeth - even remembering to eat regularly - had taken some time to get back into the habit of doing without someone reminding him.

He had been born anew. That was the only way he could think to explain it.

One of many things he loved getting back was his five senses, particularly his sense of touch. His left fingers lightly ran over Allura's smooth nails and then along her slender fingers. Her skin felt like a human's but he knew it was tougher than an Earthling. The doctors had to get extra thick needles to get her hooked up to an IV. Coran noted that Alteans had more skin layers than humans for whatever reason.

She had her plain Garrison sleepwear on but the collar of the shirt was askew, revealing a shoulder. The pink birthmark started high up and then curved along her collarbone. He leaned his head down to lightly kiss the beginning tip of it. Her markings were the softest parts of her skin as well as the most sensitive. Him finding that out had been a pleasant discovery for both of them.

She hummed as his lips traced down her marking. Her lashes fluttered half way open.

"Awake so early?"

He looked upwards with a quip on the tip of his tongue. It didn't come out. He simply stared at her as she quirked a brow at him.

"What is the matter?"

"Uh, nothing. I just - Your eyes, they're different."

Sleep made her mind slow to understanding. "Oh?" Then she took in a sudden breath as she quickly sat up and out of his immediate line of view. " _Oh._ "

The change was quick. The vivid blues of her irises became more muted until they no longer glowed in the early morning light. Her pupils shifted from their oval shape to circular. She had done it so fast Shiro almost wondered if he had just imagined it.

Almost.

"Have you and Coran been shape shifting your eyes this whole time to look more human?"

There was no point in denying it. He had clearly seen it. "Yes." She calmly pushed some hair behind her ear. "Alteans are diplomats. Learning how to seamlessly adjust ourselves to those around us is a skill every Altean child must learn. Even Romelle does it. Though, our ears and markings we will not. Those features are what makes us Altean and are our source of pride."

"..."

"Does this bother you?" She quietly, neutrally asked.

"Yes." Shiro stayed laying on his stomach but his eyes were indescribable. "I can't believe I hadn't noticed sooner."

She slightly shrugged. "Last night's nightmare left me unguarded."

He pulled himself to sit up next to her on her bed. "You shouldn't need to _be_ guarded. Allura." He turned her head to him. He knew he was able to because she allowed it. "You, Coran, and Romelle don't need to do that anymore. We accept you as you are." His eyes shimmered with fierce protection. " _I_ accept you. However you may be."

...She hadn't realized she needed to hear that. If anything, that was probably something Shiro would need to hear - she had said it to him before so she _knew_ that he needed it. But for herself...?

"Coran and I were the only ones left," she quietly said. "I suppose...we were attempting to protect ourselves that way."

His silver eye brows lowered in sympathy.

"I think I understand. Though I'm sure I can only see the surface of that."

Even in the bond, he could feel her emotions but it didn't mean it brought complete clarity. He didn't know what it meant to be the last of his race. But he did understand what being a minority felt like. To want to keep close the things that made you special and different separate from the rest of the world for fear of someone ripping it away from you.

He gently pushed those feelings to her, letting them drift and leaving it up to her whether she wanted them or not. She mentally scooped his feelings and drew them to herself. Feeling her do that made him smile. She caught his soft look. Her insides were tight and warm. Her heartbeat was faster. She closed her eyes and subconsciously fisted the blanket in her lap.

When she opened them, her irises were glowing again.

He lifted his hand slowly. She did not move away. He cupped her face to tilt her more in his line of sight. Her oval pupils were actually a dark magenta in the center with veins of a lighter shade bleeding into the glowing rings of blue. Her eyes were definitely not human. Before this, he didn't think he could find prettier eyes but boy was he wrong.

"Much better."

She leaned in a little. "You are a strange one, Takashi Shirogane."

"Because I want to accept people as they are?"

"Yes," she breathed against his mouth. "That is rare even across the universe."

He let out a hum as she kissed him softly. "I've never been accused of being normal."

"You?" She smiled against his lips. "Who would dare?"

"Thank you?"

"It is a compliment," she reassured.

He could not respond as her lips left no room for his words to escape. Her hands came along his face to hold him in place as they kissed but it was not necessary. Her legs shifted as she sat up on her knees. He grunted a little as her right knee's placement nearly hit a sensitive spot. She looked at him questioningly for a tick and then lightly grinned when she saw his scolding look.

"That was not intentional."

He let out a breath through his nose as her thigh brushed where her knee almost struck.

"And that -" he managed to get out.

"What do you suppose?"

Her mouth did not allow for words again. He kissed back slowly. Her hands trailed over his ears, his hair, then down along his shoulders. She was kissing him faster. He looked at her lidded eyes and shivered. He allowed himself to slide back down. She made herself comfortable on top. Her fingers were playful along his ribs. He grunted and let out a breathy chuckle here and there.

A rumbling outside made her stop. It didn't sound like a jet or any other sounds she was used to hearing around the Garrison.

"What is that?"

"Thunder probably. There's supposed to be a storm coming."

Light flashed through her window. Her head whipped up to see but she had been too slow.

"And that?"

"Lightning." He tilted his head on the pillow. "Did Altea not have storms?"

"It did. Though -"

Light pitter patter sounded out above. Distractedly she looked upwards with a frown.

"That's rain," he answered before she could ask.

She stiffened above him. "Rain? Here?" She quickly maneuvered off of him. "We should go down into the bunkers." She bit her thumbnail. "But would that be strong enough? We should have looked for better cover!" She frowned at him deeply. "If you knew this would happen why didn't you inform me _before_ it came?"

"...Ok, I'm obviously missing something here," he sat up. "Rain on Earth is just water from the clouds. Sure, if there's too much rain it could flood and turn into a serious problem but overall it's harmless."

"Water?"

"For the most part. There _is_ acid rain but it's not as frequent and won't melt your skin off," he lightly joked. "Is that not how rain was on Altea?"

"No." Something shuttered behind her eyes. "It was always dangerous." She bit her bottom lip a little and then sighed. "I overreacted. I'm sorry."

"Hey, that's nothing to be sorry about. You're still adjusting to Earth."

"I suppose that is true."

"Do you want to see it?"

She shook her head. "I'll take your word for it."

"I'll come with you," he offered.

A part of her wanted to immediately opt out. He'd leave it alone after that. She knew he would. But the other part of her that was more sensible knew she would have to deal with this sooner or later. She'd rather not deal with it alone.

"...Alright."

She slipped off the bed. He took her hand and led her out into the hallway. It was early enough that civilians weren't around yet. They came upon a glass door leading to a courtyard.

"I'm just going to slide it open."

She nodded her head. The sound of the rain was not the slow pattering anymore. It was thicker. Faster. The skies were dark and another flash of lightning followed by a rumbling sound.

"It's heavier."

"Yeah."

He stepped closer to stick out his hand. She gripped his hand tighter, preventing him from touching it.

"It's fine Allura," he calmly reiterated.

She was still frowning. He walked again but slower. She kept her hold on his right hand. He looked back outside at the rain. His fingertips felt the cold liquid. Something urged him on. He walked further out, only stopping until all of him except his right arm was wet.

He closed his eyes and titled his face to the rain. His bangs were plastered to his forehead. His clothes were soaking wet and heavy. He reveled in all of this familiar sensation of Earth's rain, yet another reminder that he was alive and breathing outside of the Astral Plane. He turned his face to Allura with a wide smile.

"It's just water."

Her frown eased from its worried severity. "And now you're wet."

"Yeah," he laughed. "I am."

Her lips twitched in a smile. "Come along then. You've proved your point."

They walked back to her room. She had him stay put while she retrieved towels. His wet clothing he removed and replaced it with a towel around his shoulders and a towel wrapped around his waist. He was now leaning over so she could towel off his head.

"You didn't have to step out into it," she tutted.

"I wanted to for you and my own personal reasons."

"If you wanted to shower you could have done so inside."

She removed the towel from his hair with a flourish. He blinked at the sudden action. His hair was everywhere. It reminded her of Kosmo after Hunk had bathed him. He smiled at her despite his unkempt hair. This man that was reckless for her when she was afraid. No matter what the issue was.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome" was what she had planned to say.

She pulled his head down instead. Her mouth slanted over his without warning. He took it in stride, getting his hands on her waist. She pushed him a little, prompting him to walk backwards. He followed along until he felt the bed. He lifted her up and deposited her on it. Her hair fanned out everywhere. He admired the sight for a couple of seconds before coming over her.

She put her arms and legs around him.

* * *

He kept her pressed close to him as she talked.

"My mother died in the rain." She rubbed his arm around her. It somehow made it easier to speak. "We were flying back from a dinner off planet when the meteor rain came. It had been completely unexpected and the worst one I had ever seen. Our pilot dodged as many as he could but..." she shrugged. "We ended up landing in a large lake. My safety harness wouldn't come off. Water came in immediately. I remember seeing mother coming over to get me out. She handed me to father before going to the front for the pilot. I do not recall seeing what occurred. All I remember is spitting out water on the shore while father dove back in." Pause. "When he finally brought mother out, she was unresponsive and stayed that way. The pilot didn't make it either."

"How old were you?" he quietly asked.

"I was about Lance's niece's height."

So young.

"That's awful." He put his face in her hair. "But very brave of your mother."

"Yes. She was. Father used to say she had more courage than him."

"She passed that courage onto you."

She softly scoffed. "You do not need to lie for my sake."

"I'm being honest Allura. You're braver than you think you are."

She shifted around so they were face to face. He left his side of the bond completely open.

"...You are in earnest."

"Don't sound so surprised."

She pushed his bangs out of his eyes. "You are too good for me."

"Why do you say things like that?" He lightly frowned.

"It is the truth."

He stared straight into her eyes. "Lotor said something, didn't he? I swear, if he wasn't already gone I'd -"

"He's not coming back so there is no need for revenge," she evenly intoned. "I suppose you say that because that was the case with Adam and yourself."

"What?"

"You are humble when you are given praise."

"So you'd rather I be a glory hog?"

"No. It was most unbecoming in the clone." Pause. "But the extent that you shrug properly earned thanks and recognition...You do not see your true value."

"Maybe because I don't need all of that."

Her brows furrowed. "Or you do not think you are worth it."

"...I think we got off topic."

She half rolled her eyes. "You brought up Lotor."

"Well I take it back. Let's rewind the conversation."

"So you wouldn't seek a duel against him on my behalf?"

"Of course I would. After everything he's done -" She cut him off with a quick kiss. He gave her a weak reprimanding look. "You can't change the subject with kisses. We were talking about your issues with self wort-"

She did it again. He huffed and pinned her down.

"Stop it. We -" she leaned in for another kiss, "are," kiss, "going to" longer kiss, "talk about this like," he leaned in this time as she pulled away, "rational people." Her hands dug into his hair. Then she broke the kiss off suddenly. "Ok?"

She didn't lean in. "If that is what you want."

"It is."

"Alright then."

"..."

He angled his mouth over hers, sharply parting her lips.

He could read her eyes better as the pleasure and affection danced in her more vivid eyes. He used to solely depend on the bond for that. They broke the kiss for air but did not stop. He fisted the sheets hard as he both heard and felt her shuddering breath against his ear. He leaned his mouth to her sensitive ear to murmured her name.

She softly mewled. He said it again.

SL

SL

SL

AN: So I've seen art where Allura's eyes are more unique looking and the idea stuck of "what if her eyes are more 'alien' looking but she's using her ability to look more human?" All of her paladins are from Earth so I didn't think it would be a stretch.

In the show Lance and Coran were discussing rain so I figured Shiro didn't know what Altean rain was like.

So I didn't have Red come for Alfor in the memory because it didn't seem like Alfor was at that level with the Red Lion. It seemed like a surprise to Allura and Coran when Red would go out of her bay to get Keith in the show.

Ooo those season eight trailers have me a little anxious. I want there to be an ending but I also don't in case they kill off someone we know. :0 This is a kid's show right? XD


	15. Chapter 15

AN: This chapter has a more of an older T part near the end. And some angst. XD I can't stay away from it.

SL

SL

SL

Keith felt his brow tick as him and Allura had a stare off.

"Caution isn't necessary here," he said. "We could -"

"-go in the front, take out the lasers." She huffed and crossed her arms. "I know. That's _always_ your default."

"We can't _always_ go slowly Allura," Keith huffed back. "Even the Blades know that and they're straight up paranoid."

"Haste only increases error."

"Waiting too long narrows the number of opportunities," he countered.

"We're merely doing reconnaissance. There's no time restraint."

"We'll never finish dismantling the Galra tech if we go at this pace."

"Honestly Keith I thought you were improving."

He made a sound of annoyance. "Yeah well so did I," he muttered out loud.

She blinked at that. He saw it and cursed in his head for letting that slip out. He kept forgetting about her sharp hearing.

"You are improving," she slowly murmured. "I did not mean -"

"Just - forgot I said it."

"Keith, you are doing fine," she put a hand on his shoulder. "Your leadership is different. That's all."

Keith gave her a flat look. "It's still got a long ways to go."

"...If I'm being honest, your team management _does_ require work."

He sighed. "Kolivan used to say that too."

"It's hard to master. I still seek out advice from Coran."

"I can tell."

"Pardon?" she sharply asked.

His joking tone was lost on her. He sighed again. Shiro would have caught on. He was loosening up around her but she still wasn't at that level of ease around him. Shiro's suggestion was backfiring on him.

"Forget it. I was joking."

She narrowed her eyes. "That did not sound like a joke."

"It was a mix of sarcasm and a joke. Just - never mind."

That flare of irritation quickly simmered down upon seeing his frustration. She leaned against the table. Shiro's advice came to her then. Perhaps it was time she put it into action.

"Shall we break?"

"If you want."

"Yes." She straightened up. "I also challenge you to a race."

Keith frowned. "What?"

"I'll see you in the garage in five doboshes."

"Wait, why are we -"

She already left the room. Keith sighed long before following.

* * *

The duo came back dusty.

"You cheated," Allura pouted.

Keith grinned widely at her. "I outmaneuvered you. Just admit it."

She crossed her arms in slight petulance. "My honor demands a rematch tomorrow."

He shrugged like he didn't care. "Why wait that long?"

"Name the time."

"Before dinner but after team training."

"It is set," Allura declared. "I _will_ claim victory."

"We'll let the match decide." Keith shook his head as he pulled out the maps and tablet. "Looking at this again, I agree. We shouldn't rush in for this." He zoomed in on the gate. "I've seen this with the Blades. This design usually has tripwires."

"Judging our past experiences I thought that as well."

"But after that part we should rush." He pointed at a nearly hidden triangular device along the wall. "These could be heat sensors."

"I see...if that is the case going slowly _would_ hinder us at that point."

Keith and Allura looked at each other and then nodded.

* * *

They were eating lunch in Shiro's office.

"So the racing did help."

" _Yes_ ," Allura beamed widely. "Thank you for suggesting that."

"It always worked for me." He calmly picked up his cup. "So who won?"

"Keith cheated the first time," she half scowled. "And the second match we tied. He is unpredictable! Did you know he almost..."

He tried to hide his grin behind his cup as she animatedly talked. It was refreshing to see her without the weight of the universe on her shoulders. He schooled his features as he put his cup back down and ate his rations. He hummed now and then to indicate he was listening. She paused in talking to eat something. Then she narrowed her eyes at him.

"What?" she asked with high suspicion.

"I didn't say anything."

"The corner of your mouth is twitching."

Oh he knew it was. He felt it. He wiped his mouth to hide it.

"Well I am eating."

"No, that look is when you find something humorous."

"So what you're saying is you look at me a lot."

"That is not what that means." She primly tilted her chin up. "I merely notice things."

His right arm stretched out to pull her chair right next to his. "It's ok to admit it." He gave her a half cocked grin when she glanced at him. "I like looking at you too."

"How impertinent of you."

"You prefer me like this."

She gave him a cool look. "You dare assume what pleases me?"

"Oh, I don't assume." He leaned in a little. "I _know_."

Her cheeks darkened slightly but she did not back down. "Anyone can claim to know anything."

"Very true." He moved her chair so their legs bumped into each other. "But my confidence is not unfounded," he leaned his forearms along her chair's armrests. Her face was unfazed like the Queen but her eyes flickered like the playful Blue Paladin she was. He wouldn't be able to choose a side of her he preferred if his life depended on it. " _You_ know it. I know you do."

"Flawed logic."

"Doesn't make it false."

"It does not automatically make it true," she breezily sniffed.

"So what you're saying is I need concrete proof."

"I suppose."

They were nose to nose. She did not break his gaze.

"How does this prove anything?" she murmured.

"By itself, nothing."

His left hand slid along her palm. She opened her hand more in invitation. He took the trap willingly. Without looking she flooded her fingertips with quintessence. Her fingers slid under his sleeve to run along his inner wrist. His pupils widened enough for her to notice. She was certain hers had too.

This teasing was hardly a game. After all the time they already wasted pining for the other neither one had any reason - and very little patience on some occasions - to _not_ act on their feelings anymore. But the teasing just made it all the more satisfying once they did cave in.

"What's your schedule like?" she calmly asked.

"I have a meeting after lunch and then Atlas crew resumes to go through." He slowly released his quintessence from his fingers to shoot a teasing jolt through her arm. She shivered slightly. She had taught him quintessence manipulation when they trained for the Atlas. But he was a quick study of how else his energy could be used. "How about you?"

"We are in the same meeting Shiro. But then I have training, a race to win," she ticked off her fingers, "and female bonding with Rachel and Romelle."

He smiled at that. "I'm glad you're making friends."

"So am I," she returned the smile. "Are you finding companions?"

"Some. But I've been pretty busy."

"I'm glad."

"So," he murmured as a way to get back to their bantering, "this Saturday you and me..."

"Today's Tuesday," she frowned.

"So you can't wait that long."

She pursed her lips. "Of course I can."

"Of course." He removed his hand from hers and sat back. "See you then?"

"Five o'clock sharp."

"That early?"

"Seven then."

"Six thirty."

"Must you always be contrary?" she quirked a brow.

"It's my middle name."

"Why do Earthlings have so many names for one person?"

He laughed at that. "I honestly don't know."

There was a knock on his office door. Allura pushed her wheeler chair back towards her food. Shiro stood up to answer it as she continued eating.

"Don't pick off all of my carrots. It's one of the few vegetables I like."

"Is it not a root?"

"Whatever it is, I like them."

"Regardless," she harrumphed. "I have my own food."

He turned around. She immediately picked off a big, steamed carrot circle from his plate.

* * *

Shiro stood by Allura's side as she took a breath in.

"They'll accept you," he quietly murmured.

Her bright, true Altean eyes glowed a little in the low hallway lights. This would be the first time she was letting them see her eyes like this. They weren't so different from Earthlings but from her experience any little thing could be upsetting to anyone. She had told Coran and Romelle her decision and was leaving it up to them whether they wished to do the same.

"I know they'll try to," she softly replied.

They've been through so much but would this be the thing to disrupt their team?

"They will," he firmly said.

He gave her hand a squeeze and then dropped it slowly, letting his fingers linger along hers before she opened the sliding door. The paladins and MFEs were already seated around the conference room table. There was a plate of cookies and bowl of fruit.

" - jokes aside," Rizavi loudly huffed, "you need to stop filming so many cooking documentaries Kink. I'm sure Hunk's tired of you following him around the kitchen so much."

Kinkade gave her a glower for the nickname while Hunk shrugged.

"I really don't mind. He actually gave me some ideas for the next batch of alien cookies."

"Let him be Riz," James tiredly sighed. "We all have our own hobbies."

"But you're not the one that has to sit through all of that," Nadia made a face.

"No one said you _had_ to help edit," Kinkade murmured in slight irritation.

Keith was the first to notice the newcomers. "Hey Shiro."

"Ah," Romelle was the first to notice the difference. "Allura you are looking well."

Lance and Pidge were fighting over the largest strawberry. Leifsdottir quietly munched on a cookie but then looked up when she caught the tone shift in Romelle's speech.

"Your eyes are strange," Leifs calmly said.

Griffin sighed. "Sorry Allura, Ina doesn't mean -"

He choked on his automatic apology. All eyes were now on Allura. She stood with her head held high but Shiro could feel her nervousness through the bond.

"Whoa, y-you're eyes -" Hunk exclaimed.

"They're glowing," Pidge blinked rapidly. "That's not normal."

Shiro let out a quiet breath. They were and weren't reacting like he thought they would. Honestly, he had hoped he didn't have to help guide the adjustment but at least they weren't flat out jumping out of their chairs.

"This is how Altean eyes are like naturally." He looked back at her with a smile and then to the team. "Allura's still our Blue Paladin."

"Shiro -" Keith frowned as he recognized his tone, "we're not reacting negatively."

"Of course we're not!" Lance hotly yelled out.

"Oh shoot," Hunk quickly stood up. "I totally didn't finish. I just didn't know what to say but it was in a good way."

"Your eyes are freaking radical," Nadia grinned. "I wish I could do that."

James turned to Romelle. "Do your eyes -" he choked on his words again as he stared at Romelle's now vibrant violet eyes. "Whoa...!"

Romelle nervously fussed with her ponytail. "Is it that much different from humans'?"

"Not really." Kinkade was silently filming the encounter with his hovering, circular camera. He was back in the habit of carrying it with him for moments like these. "Why do they glow so much?"

"It is merely in low lighted areas," Allura stepped up. The sphere camera turned to her. "Those with stronger quintessence emit a more vibrant color."

"Hm," Ryan nodded his head.

Nadia tilted her head. "Your eyes are much brighter than Romelle's."

"I did not know the reasoning," Romelle tilted her head. "But I do not carry an abnormal quintessence yield for them to stand out so much."

"Your family did though," Pidge rubbed her chin. "Maybe you're a late bloomer?"

"It's not typical," Allura was now sitting down, "but also not improbable."

"You might level up," Nadia patted Romelle's back. "That's cool."

Romelle smiled. "It would be wonderful to carry on my family's heritage."

"We could try to coax it out," Allura turned to Keith.

The Black Paladin nodded automatically to Allura's unspoken suggest. Shiro didn't miss the wordless communication. It made him half smile. He knew they'd do better if they just hung out more.

"Alright team," Shiro spoke up, "let's get back to task. Kinkade."

At Shiro's glance Ryan turned off his camera. Pidge pulled up the map of the area and rattled off what they knew so far. Under the table, Shiro felt Allura's hand bump his knee. He moved his hand so they could thread their fingers together. Idly, his thumb rubbed her knuckles. If he glanced at her he would have seen the faintest smile and blush along her cheeks.

But he did feel the warmth coming from her side of the bond.

* * *

It was 9:24 at night when there was a knock on Allura's door.

Shiro stood in front of her with his white sleep tank and gray sleep pants. He stared at her beneath his messy silver bangs. She had shorts and a sleep tank on. The mall was finally back up nearby. He could only assume that's where she got the new sleepwear but it wasn't something he was thinking about too hard. Her hair was in a messy bun piled on the top of her head. Thin curls teased the sides of her neck.

All in all, he liked what he was seeing.

"So I was lying in bed," he started with no prompting. "I counted sheep. Then moved onto goats. And then Kalteneckers -"

"Why would you count animals?"

"It's supposed to help you sleep."

"Ah," she nodded her understanding. "You were saying?"

"So from Kalteneckers I moved onto Kosmos. Then when I got to the thirties I realized you weren't coming over."

She leaned against her door frame. "We agreed to Saturday."

"Oh, Saturday's still happening. No dresses this time though. You'll need to be able to move around comfortably."

"Thank you for the notice." She straightened up. "Is that all? It is nighttime and we have our last work camp for this area tomorrow."

He ran a hand through his bangs and then gripped the back of his neck. "You're really going to make me say it?"

"I cannot make you say what you do not wish to say."

Gods. She was in her playful Space Queen mode. A very powerful combination. He was pretty much weak for that.

"I lied earlier," he rumbled out.

He didn't let her finish asking 'about what?' She already knew what he was referring to. She could taste the impatience as he kissed her a little sloppily. Once she started kissing back it was smoother. Deeper. She clung onto him. He pulled her legs up around his waist and then walked them back into her room.

Her door slid closed behind them.

* * *

Her hands gripped his hair tightly.

He was pretty sure his right hand ripped right through her bedding. He was going to have to get her new sheets and possibly a new mattress depending on how badly the damage was. To his defense they had been teasing each other all day and he just couldn't take anymore.

He nibbled along her ear as he moved above her. She let out an nearly inaudible sigh. If he wasn't part alien he doubt he would have heard it. She was quiet in her passion. That was something he had to adjust to. The bond greatly helped. Reading her eyes did too, especially now that they were more vibrant.

He felt her quintessence through her fingers as she trailed down his spine.

He groaned in her hair. He could feel her satisfaction in hearing it through their connection. He shifted purposefully. Her breath hitched sharply. He did it again, combined with a drag of his teeth along the birthmark on her collarbone.

She gasped out. He lifted himself on his forearms. Her eyes were closed. Her lips were parted as if in a long sigh. Her eyelids half opened. The look of her eyes shot something warm through his blood.

"Why do you stop?"

"Do you admit that I know what you like?"

The look she gave him could cut a diamond. He probably liked it more than he should have.

"You are," she lightly breathed out in disbelief, " _impossible_."

"That's not an answer."

Her lashes fluttered as he lightly teased her lips. "I will toss you off," she calmly threatened.

"You wouldn't."

Her neck arched as he shifted his hips. No sooner had he done that did he find himself flipped onto his back and on the floor. He grunted as the wind was temporarily knocked out of his lungs. Half of the sheet was still around him. He raised himself onto his elbows. She was looking down at him from the bed, her half of the sheet pulled up against her chest and her hair spilled out of its bun and over her shoulders. Her blue eyes gleamed as she looked at him. She called his bluff. A normal man would be upset about it but he was no average Joe.

"You're stunning," he breathed out.

She hadn't expected that. She gave him a slow blink as she caught her breath. Then she shook her head at him. She didn't understand how he could easily shift from a lover one moment to an adolescent boy teasing his crush. However...She couldn't stay upset with him. Not him. _Never_ him.

"Takashi," she softly said.

He sat up as her eyes lost its warning. The bond echoed out a soft, wordless plea. She beckoned him back to her bed, to take on the role he had so willingly slipped into. She kissed him gently, cradled his face like it was a precious treasure. Her hands soothed his neck, his arms, his back - any part of him that she could reach. He followed her as she laid back down. He was back in paradise as quickly as he had been thrown out of it. She was still kissing him. He breathed into her as his hands went back to clenching whatever unfortunate part of her bedding was in his reach.

"Do I know what you like?" she half whispered.

He was taken back by that. Then it clicked suddenly. Maybe that's why she had gotten upset over his teasing because...she was worried she wasn't doing enough. He pushed aside some hair covering her face so they could see each other unrestricted.

"Allura. I really," he kissed her cheek right over her marking, "really, _really_ like you. An absurd amount. It's probably almost offensive." He kissed her other cheek, "So yeah." He smiled warmly at her. "You do know."

She lightly traced his jawline. "I would say the same for you."

He half grinned. "Was that so hard to say?"

"Yes, actually." Her face burned a little. "Alteans are not vocal in settings such as these."

"Well, for humans it varies for each person."

"You like vocal affirmations."

"However did you guess?"

"You persist with the cheekiness," she sighed.

"Alright I'll stop," he kissed her neck. "And focus on something else."

She bit her bottom lip a little. "That would be preferable."

He put her hands along his back. "Keep your hands there."

Her nails soon dug in.

* * *

 _They were in the Black Lion's hangar._

 _Allura was still in her pink armor but without her helmet. Lotor had walked out of the hangar long before she arrived. Shiro could see the anger steeling her blue eyes._

 _"I cannot believe you took Lotor to the Kral Zera,"_ s _he tersely said. "We talked about the risks yet you still -"_

 _"It was my decision as the leader."_

 _"Which ended up putting the team in jeopardy."_

 _"I didn't ask you to come," he frowned. "That's on all of you."_

 _"We were concerned -"_

 _"You disobeyed my orders. That's not helping team morale princess."_

 _"Quiznak protocol for a tick," she bit out. "You worried me Shiro. I didn't know if we'd make it in time." She stepped up close. A softness entered her eyes that took away some of the steel. "I cannot lose you again."_

 _He felt his face shift. Something in his expression upset her. He could see it in the way her brows furrowed and she stiffened her shoulders instinctively, as if preparing for whatever blow he was going to say this time._

 _"Sentiment like that is weakness, princess."_

 _"...Shiro. I know you won't say what happened with the Galra for your second capture - and I do not want you to say if it will hurt you," she cupped his cheek so lightly he felt it tickle his skin, "but maybe there's something that can be done."_

 _He leaned in so their noses almost touched. She leaned in a little. He felt himself start to angle his head to reach her but something stopped him. He frowned as his temples throbbed. He recalled being shocked with quintessence, a surgeon with Ulaz's face coming towards him with a scalpel - floating in a tank of liquid, unable to move but conscious of the fact that he was being monitored...The witch had gotten rid of his disease, had rid him of his aching muscles but at the cost of his humanity._

 _"Shiro?"_

 _Her hands were along his back. He hadn't realized he had bent forward._ The helplessness hit him with a staggering force.

 _"You can't help me," he bit out harshly._

 _She recoiled. The damage was done, he could feel it. He hurt her for the last time. But the constant haze of pain in his head was leaving him more exhausted and irritated every day. He sharply turned away from her and walked out. He rubbed his temple hard as the pain persisted._

Shiro sat up with a sudden breath in.

The lingering pain from the clone's memories made him oblivious to his surroundings. He brought his left hand up to rub his forehead. His right prosthetic was disconnected on the side table near the bed. His breathing wasn't steady. He focused on slowing it down. He felt the bed dip down and then hands were along his shoulders.

"It was a dream," Allura softly soothed. "You're awake now."

He lifted his head to look at her. She was half dressed, her orange Garrison overcoat forgotten on the back of a chair next to her hairbrush. He interrupted her morning routine. He had helped her calm down from nightmares before and this was certainly not the first time she did the same for him. But it was the first time in a long while he had recalled a memory from the clone.

"Takashi?"

Her soft smile only made his insides twist even more. Her smile wavered a little as she felt his emotions in the bond.

"Allura, I..."

He couldn't bring himself to speak. They had a growth in their relationship recently. He no longer slept with the prosthetic when they were together. He felt comfortable enough to be that vulnerable around her. He turned his face away as the memory made his heart hurt for her. She rubbed under his eyes. He blinked to clear his vision. He hadn't realized the collection of water.

"You don't need to say anything," she quietly murmured.

He felt his heart break a little as she opened her arms to him. He leaned into her. He pulled her in, put his face against her neck and breathed her in.

 _I thought Lotor was the problem._

But it was him that made her question her self worth.

SL

SL

SL

AN: I don't know why but I feel like Shallura automatically comes with angst. Why is that? Poor babies.

I got around to seeing the final season. Day 47 was one of my favorite gems. XD ...But I'll probably be writing AUs from here on out. I can't even - I'll just stop there.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Phew! This came out longer than I intended. Oh well.

SL

SL

SL

"You're dead to me," Keith plainly said in a flat tone of voice.

Lance heard a low, pathetic groan come out from the space wolf on his bed. The Red Paladin slowly, painstakingly cracked one tired eye open to Kosmo's curled position over his legs and then back up to Keith with a tray in his hands.

"Chicken noodle," Lance sighed in relief before sneezing loudly. "Thanks Mullet."

"Your mom caught me on the way over," Keith clarified as he stiffly walked. "I'm just here for the wolf."

Keith put the tray down on a table and then sat on the edge of the bed. Kosmo rubbed his head against Keith's hand before letting out a huffy sneeze. The cosmic wolf then buried his snout in the sheets.

"How was I supposed to know space wolves can get sick?"

"You shouldn't have been out in the rain to begin with," Keith bit out. He uncovered one of the bowls and brought it down to Kosmo. "Hey buddy. You hungry?"

"I am," Lance answered.

Keith ignored him and patted Kosmo's head. "Come on. You need your strength."

Lance huffed as he pulled the table over to his side with plenty of disgruntled noises. With a large pout he uncovered his bowl of soup. As soon as the steam hit his face he felt his lips morph into a smile. Nothing beats his mom's chicken noodle soup. He blew over the bowl, burned his tongue, then decided to move the soup around with his spoon in an effort to cool it down.

He felt Kosmo shift as he dug into the bowl. The wolf suddenly pulled out of the bowl, splashing some reddish-brown liquid on Lance's blanket. In his shock Lance dropped his spoon on the floor.

"Is that _blood_?!"

"He's a wolf," Keith nearly rolled his eyes. "He can't eat that dried up crap they give Bae Bae."

"Raw meat though? You'll get me sicker!"

"It's lightly cooked."

"Oh so mostly raw."

"Maybe you should think next time before you drag him along somewhere," Keith's brow ticked. "He's not your dog."

"Hey, he followed me out. He doesn't obey commands like a dog." Lance arched a brow. "Or did you forget he's a wolf?"

Keith looked like he wanted to retort but he kept his tongue. Instead he stood up with the empty bowl.

"Running away?" Lance quipped.

"No," Keith shot back. "You need another spoon. And a clean blanket."

"Oh." Lance hadn't expected that. "Ah, thanks?"

Keith just walked out. Lance pursed his lips.

"He's been acting weird right?" he asked Kosmo. "Or is my cold making me see things?"

Kosmo licked his chops and then yawned.

"Yeah ok. Just put your bloody snout on my blanket. No biggie."

SL

* * *

The last work camp near the Garrison was going smoothly.

Due to its small size Keith and Shiro went inside first to cover the front. Leifsdottir, Pidge, and Hunk went to the control room while Griffin, Allura, and Romelle covered the rear. Kinkade and Rizavi waited outside just in case something activated like their last trip.

"Seems pretty clear," Keith murmured.

Shiro didn't answer.

Keith glanced over to him not for the first time. "Shiro?"

"Oh, uh I don't see anything on my side either." Shiro tapped his Garrison helmet. "Control room, what's your status?"

 _"Pidge and Ina are in the system,"_ Hunk responded back. _"It should be done in another ten minutes."_

 _"Psh, sooner than that,"_ Pidge threw in.

"Griffin?"

 _"Just a couple of sentries. They've been neutralized already."_

"Kinkade."

 _"Or Rizavi can answer,"_ Nadia cut in. _"Why are you only calling out the boys, Shirogane sir?"_

There was a low sigh from Kinkade. _"You didn't want point for the outer perimeter, remember?"_

 _"I didn't want to have to babysit you and kick ass."_

 _"You're the loose cannon of the MFEs Riz. If there's any babysitting being done it's me covering your ass."_

 _"Hey, save it for the game room,"_ Griffin said. _"There's no 'internal fighting' in team."_

 _"Right. Sorry boy scout."_

 _"Rizavi -"_

 _"I think I get why Lance calls Nadia Rizavi 'Nadi,' "_ Hunk lightly laughed, " _because it sounds like 'naugh-ty.' Get it?"_

There was a collection of groans on the line.

"Alright let's get back on task," Keith sighed. "Call in if anything changes." Keith turned back to Shiro. "Is there anything wrong? You've been pretty quiet."

"There's nothing wrong." Pause. "Nothing in current time."

"What do you mean?"

Shiro rubbed the back of his neck but forgot he had his space suit on. It was better than nothing but they still needed to make something a little more lightweight and flexible. At least they were able to have half visors like the paladin helmets. Technically he could go back to wearing the black and white paladin armor...but it didn't feel right to do that. Keith was the new Head. It would just confuse people.

"How was it? With the clone. When I was...gone." Shiro felt his brows furrow. "Did he actually help out?"

"Why are you thinking about that?"

"...From time to time I get flashbacks. Last night I saw..." He turned to Keith fully. "The clone really hurt Allura and it just makes me wonder how she feels about that. About us."

"Oh," Keith fidgeted with his bayard. Shiro's relationship with Allura wasn't what he thought the issue was. "Well, have you asked her?"

"Sort of. In the beginning of our dating. She just said she doesn't see the clone when she looks at me. But Keith...I _am_ the clone."

"The body is but not your soul. That's the real you."

"I know. And I _don't_ know." Sigh. "I mean, what happened to the clone when my soul was put in this body? Did he just disappear when the Galra arm was cut off? Did I kill him? Inadvertently?" Shiro's voice went low to almost a whisper. "Or did we merge and he's now a part of me? The good and the bad parts?"

"Shiro -"

"If we're merged, what's to stop the clone from coming out and hurting all of you?" His gray eyes grew melancholic. "Allura's suffered so much already. I don't want to put her through that again."

Keith started to walk over to Shiro's side of the room. His foot tripped on a thin wire. Keith looked down at it with wide eyes and then back up at Shiro.

"Shit," he hissed out.

Then the floor gave out underneath their feet. They both yelled out as they fell down. Keith felt the jarring motion of landing. He groaned as the feeling made his ankles and calves hurt. He went down on his knees to try to alleviate the pain. There was mist all around him. He couldn't see anything else.

"Shiro?"

There were heavy footsteps coming up behind him. He quickly materialized his black blade and held it defensively in front of him. There was a large shadow with wide shoulders and a cape.

 _"Good,"_ the voice rumbled out in a gravelly, familiar voice, _"All Galra should kneel before their emperor."_

The mist swirled as Zarkon stepped into his view.

* * *

Shiro yelled out initially before his instincts kicked in.

He prepared himself to roll forward the instant he felt solid ground. He let out a breath as he looked around the room but there was a strange mist everywhere.

"Keith?" He put a hand to his helmet. "Team, can you hear me? We've fallen through a trap."

There was nothing coming through the comms. But Shiro could feel a shift in the air. A presence that wasn't initially there. He crouched in position with his right arm held up high to deflect anything.

 _"So,"_ a smooth, silky voice sounded out from ahead. _"You're the real Takashi Shirogane, Head of Voltron. Well,"_ there was a hint of amusement from the voice as a tall, lean figure started to emerge from the mist, " _former head, I should say. Though I argue you were never truly the Black Paladin._ "

Images flashed through Shiro's mind as the clone's memories supplied a name.

"Lotor."

* * *

"Shiro?" Hunk frowned as he tapped on his holoscreen from his armor's forearm. "Keith? Hello, do you guys hear me?"

 _"What's the matter?"_ Allura sounded out from the comms.

"It sounded like Shiro was calling out to us but then the connection dropped."

Ina and Pidge looked at each other and then switched positions. Leaving the rest of the control dismantling to Ina, Pidge was free to pull up her holoscreen.

"Let me see if I can fix the frequency."

* * *

Months ago, Keith would have attacked immediately.

But his training with the Blades plus two years on a space whale tempered out his hot headed tendencies. He merely fisted his bayard tighter so he'd take whatever was thrown at him.

 _"You've gained patience,"_ Zarkon rumbled out approvingly, _"but you have yet to unlock the other forms of the Black Bayard."_ His eyes glowed with that sinister purple light. _"Still a fledgling."_

"We got rid of you." Keith gritted his teeth."What are you, a hologram?"

 _"My son killed me. Not Voltron."_

"Shiro weakened you enough to be killed," Keith countered.

 _"Hm. And you've killed my top commander."_

The reminder of Sendak made Keith's hair bristle. "That _piece of crap_ got what he deserved."

 _"Because he was Galra?"_

"He was a monster. Just like you."

 _"You did not answer me. Curious."_ Zarkon tilted his head slightly. _"Because you see the Galra as the only enemy?"_

"What?"

 _"Careful boy."_ Zarkon tapped under his eye. _"The monster's leaking out."_

Keith looked down at the reflective surface of his blade. He could just make out the glowing yellow instead of the white in his eyes. He tried to will his eyes back to normal but the glowing persisted.

He couldn't recede it.

* * *

A languid grin appeared on the tall Galran-Altean's face.

 _"Emperor Lotor,"_ he smoothly corrected.

Shiro frowned. "Not anymore."

 _"Oh? Was another Kral Zera called? Has my ruling flame gone out?"_

"The paladins left you for dead in the Quintessence Field."

 _"Mm yes. The field with limitless energy that revived both my father and mother."_ Lotor put his clawed hands behind his back so he stood almost more than a head taller than Shiro. _"The very place where Voltron and I fought without losing an ounce of stamina. Is that where I was left in a trans-matter machine powered by Princess Allura?"_

"You are _presumed_ dead," Shiro flatly corrected. "But there's no way you survived. Three years have passed. We would have heard otherwise by now."

 _"Presumed. Yes. That would make everything much easier. Especially for you."_

"You are dead," Shiro stressed.

 _"As you were. Once. Or would it be twice?"_ Lotor's fang peeked out. _"One cannot truly know how many clone bodies you've been switched in and out of. The witch is Altean with dark magic."_ He crossed his arms as a thought came to him. _"Is that why you cannot recall everything during your year as a prisoner?"_

...This was an illusion. Shiro was sure of it. But damned if it wasn't digging up questions he shoved in the deepest recesses of his mind to _never_ be looked at again.

"The Black Lion saved me. Then Allura pulled me out."

A steel glare was sent Shiro's way.

 _"You dare address Princess Allura so informally?"_ he quietly threatened. _"You, a clone, a mere has-been paladin from some forsaken planet with primitive technology? Altea was the epicenter of knowledge and advance alchemy you humans have only written about in stories and lore."_ Lotor stood close as he looked down at Shiro. _"You've reduced her greatness when I would have raised her up to be the empress of the universe."_

"She rejected what you had to offer." Shiro ground out. "You've murdered her people."

 _"I sacrificed a few to save the many. Is that not a common phrase on Earth? In your own precious Galaxy Garrison?"_

"People in the Garrison choose that life, not have it forced on them."

 _"Regardless, I saved the Alteans,"_ Lotor's eyes narrowed, " _while_ _respecting the princess' lineage. She was born to rule."_ He looked at the floating arm in disgust, _"You've taken the very symbol of her royal blood and left her with nothing."_

Illusion or not, this felt too real to not respond back to.

"...I tried to give it back."

 _"Alteans do not take back gifts."_ Lotor slowly walked around Shiro, his Galra eyes glowing and piercing through him. _"If you were Altean you would have known that and worked around it to not accept it in the first place."_

"She doesn't need a crown to have worth."

Lotor was behind him. _"Your clone's actions forced her to destroy her father's castle."_

"You created all those tears in the universe." Shiro turned his head as Lotor circled back to the front. "We had to fix your mistake."

 _"Your death,"_ Lotor drawled, _"prompted the clone's creation that brought all of this misery. If you were stronger, you would have survived Zarkon's attack."_ He leaned in with a smile with too many teeth. _"Your weakness merely crippled Voltron and the princess' Coalition."_

Deep down...that was what Shiro thought. He breathed in slowly and then weakly countered a missed point, "We'll build her another castle."

 _"A human one. And without the remnants of her old life. Her parents. The Alteans of the past. There must be plenty she was forced to leave behind before the castle exploded." _

"..."

" _You have nothing to say because it is true."_ Lotor straightened up to glare at him imperviously. _"The true Head of Voltron would have done better."_

"...I did what I could," Shiro quietly murmured.

 _"It's not your fault,"_ Lotor murmured with a hint of sympathy. But the malice in his eyes gave him away. _"It simply means the title was more than you could handle. The princess had few options at the time. Your friend Keith was not yet ready for the role. So it fell to you."_ He boredly looked at his claws. _"It was not meant for a broken soldier with a shattered mind."_

Shiro fisted his right hand hard enough to hurt.

* * *

Allura's brows creased. Griffin and Romelle looked on in concern.

"Well?" Romelle impatiently asked.

"I cannot reach Shiro," Allura opened her eyes. "But I can sense he is troubled."

"We should go in," Griffin tapped his comms. "Rizavi, Kinkade. Move into secondary positions. We'll go get Keith and Shiro."

 _"Hey!"_ Hunk laughed. _"You finally stopped calling him Shirogane!"_

"This really isn't the time," Griffin flushed.

 _"Next will be Space Dad,"_ Pidge chimed in with a laugh.

"Everyone focus!"

* * *

"Why can't I change back?" Keith breathed out.

 _"You are becoming what you were meant to be,"_ Zarkon lifted his head proudly. _"A Galra for my empire."_

"I _am_ part Galra but I'm a Blade."

 _"Are you not a paladin?"_

"I am -"

 _"- The Black Paladin. My mantle."_

"Shiro's mantle." Keith could feel his teeth grind together hard. "Not yours. You betrayed your team and the very universe you swore to protect. A paladin would _never_ do that."

 _"_ Only those with Galra blood can be a true Black Paladin. The Galra arm on that human fooled the Lion but once it was cut off..."

"T-That's just a coincidence. It doesn't mean -"

 _"You cut it off, asserting yourself as the new Head."_ Zarkon chuckled briefly. _"If only my son had your ruthlessness."_

"I," Keith's eyes widened as his breathing grew ragged, "I had to. To save Shiro."

 _"There were other ways."_

Keith's breath was caught in his throat. Zarkon stepped forward and lifted his hand to place on his head. Keith should have felt nothing if it was an illusion. He shuddered as he felt a weight on his helmet.

 _"It was victory or death. The Galra way."_

Keith's bayard shook in his hand.

* * *

"They should be up ahead," Allura murmured.

"Copy that," Griffin said. "...So are you doing chi sensing or an Altean thing?"

"What is chi?" Romelle wrinkled her nose.

"Ah, the energy in your body. Or aura. There's different names for it on Earth but not everyone believes in it."

"Why wouldn't you believe in your own life force?" Romelle shook her head. "I do not understand humans at all."

"Griffin," Allura faintly smiled. "I share a bond with Shiro. That is what I am using to find him."

"Oh. That's neat."

Allura lifted her hand. "Stop."

The lights in this part of the hallway were dimmed considerably. Griffin switched to his night view for his visor, bringing the half mode all the way down his face. Romelle and Allura's eyes glowed in the lower lights. He could see the two trap doors in the floor.

"Shiro's on the right." Allura pointed. "I'm not certain if Keith is with him."

"Sounds like we need to split up," Griffin murmured.

"Take Romelle with you." Allura pulled out her whip and handed it to Romelle. "I'll get Shiro."

There were voices down below. They shared looks and then went down, Griffin holding onto Romelle as they went down with the help of the whip and Allura using her paladin jetpack to slow her descent.

"Shiro," she waved her hand as mist filled her vision, "where are you?"

She tapped her visor all the way down just in case the mist was harmful. But before she could tap the side of her helmet to blow out the wisps of mist that came in she spotted the blue white glow of Shiro's shoulder as he threw his fist at nothing.

"Takashi! What are you doing?!" She halted in her steps as she saw someone in a flight suit. "Hello? Are you trapped here?" The figure turned around. Her breath caught sharply. "You. But how-"

Adam pushed up his glasses. His flight suit looked worse for wear but he was fully intact sans one cracked glasses lens.

 _"I've survived worse."_

"You're alive." Her heart thudded hard as she looked around. "Shiro is here somewhere. I'm certain he'll be glad to see you."

 _"Not like you."_

"Pardon?"

 _"You called him Takashi earlier which means he gave you permission. I'm sure he explained what that means."_

Shiro did. He murmured his request quietly in her ear to call him by first name. She also clearly remembered his left hand running along her bare side as he began to pepper her neck with teasing kisses. Her cheeks heated at the recollection, especially while standing in front of his ex-fiancé of all peoples.

"May we speak further once we get you to safety?" she began in a slightly higher pitch. She cleared her throat midway to make it more normal sounding. "Your mother will be very pleased to see you."

 _"There's time to talk now. Unless you're trying to avoid the obvious."_

"I simply wish to see to your wellbeing."

Adam shook his head. _"BS."_

"I beg your pardon?"

 _"Stands for 'bullshit.' It's a word said when a person knows the other is lying. You've heard it around the Garrison. Takashi's chided Keith on it two times already when Lance's nephew Silvio was around."_

"...How could you possibly know that?" Allura's face scrunched up. "You've been down here all this time. Unless -"

 _"You're together with him, aren't you?"_

"You're not real." She put her hand along her helmet to clean the air inside. "The mist inside my helmet must be making an illusion."

 _"That would make your life easier, wouldn't it? If I just stayed dead and then Takashi wouldn't have to choose between us."_

Her finger paused on the button.

* * *

Romelle made a face as they landed.

"What is this mist?"

"I don't know." Griffin looked around with a frown. "You should put your visor down just in case though. It's the button on the right side."

He turned to show her. Her hands were curled up along her chest with wide eyes.

"Romelle?"

She continued to look over his shoulder. "Bandor," she choked out. "You're alive," water leaked out of her eyes, "But how? I saw you take your last breath!"

"There's nothing there," James stepped up to her. "Maybe this mist is doing something. I'm just going to put your visor down-"

Romelle grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm behind his back. He yelled out at the sudden motion.

"Romelle?!"

"Don't you dare," she frowned. "I'm not done talking with him."

"But there's no one else around. Whoever you're seeing, they're not real."

"He's real right now," she bit out. "Can't I have one quizacking dobosh with my brother?!"

She looked away from him as she started speaking in Altean. He stayed still as she spoke to a ghost. Even if he could break her strong grip he wouldn't have. He sighed to himself. He didn't even have the heart to correct the Altean word as 'quiznak.' Lance and Hunk were trying to break her out of saying it incorrectly and looped in the MFEs to help. Her grip slowly eased but he stayed where he was so she wouldn't freak out on him.

Then came the glowing cannon in the mist.

"Look out!"

* * *

This conversation wasn't real. But Allura needed to have it.

 _"Who has the history with him?"_ Adam didn't look away from her gaze. _"Who's been by his side for years, even when he found out about his disease and loved him despite of it?"_

Her hand dropped back to her side. This was all inside of her head. But the questions he was asking were things she kept in the back of her mind, itching as they went unspoken and unanswered.

 _"You saw the photo. You've heard people talking around the Garrison. We were in love."_

"That is all true..." her eyes lowered and then she looked back up to him with a frown. "But if you truly loved him you would have waited for him. Not push him aside when it became difficult."

 _"Like you did?"_

"What?"

 _"You moved onto Lotor soon after the clone became difficult."_

"That was not the same."

Adam sat down on a crate. _"Seems like it to me."_

"The clone was not Takashi. It had his strategic mind but nothing else."

 _"At the time you thought the clone was him," _Adam bluntly said. _"You pulled away when you saw he was flawed."_

"...I have never seen Takashi smile like he had in that photo with you," she admitted quietly. "Nor had I seen him unscarred and flawless like you had," she fisted her hands as her emotions got the better of her. "His perceived imperfections are what make him strong, kind, and understanding," her eyes burned with fire, "and _that_ is precisely what I love."

 _"What you love," _the illusion tilted his head, _"about him."_

Her breath came out of her suddenly as she realized what she said.

"...I..."

There was a crashing sound to the side. She gasped as she heard Shiro yell out. She hit the button on the side, dispelling the lingering mist in her helmet.

"Takashi!"

She started wrestling him down to the ground. He struggled as whatever illusion kept its hold on him but he did not do her harm. He was looking over her shoulder unwaveringly. Unseen by her, Lotor stood by as he was pinned down.

 _"She is most impressive. If it weren't for your friend Keith we would have been betrothed."_

"Like hell you would have," he grounded out.

"Shiro, stop! Whatever you're seeing isn't real!"

He knew that. But his logical side was quiet. Something deep and ancient in his brain was in control. It was getting harder to fight it. If he was in his right mind he would have wondered if it had to do with how long he'd been exposed to the mist.

 _"Our ceremony would have been immediate, of course. She would be adorn with all the glories of the empire from head to toe. It would be done properly, with Altean and Galran traditions. Mostly Altean. She would appreciate that. She'd show me how much she liked it later that evening, when it's just the two of us."_

"Let me go Allura," his eyes were fierce, "he needs to be taken down!"

At least he knew she was there. "It's not real," she tried to say as calmly as possible. "It's the mist causing the illusion."

 _"I'd undo her hair and watch it tumble."_ Lotor moved to touch Allura's head. In real life Allura had a helmet on. In the illusion she did not. _"Her hair is softer than I imagined. Her skin..."_ Lotor's clawed fingers trailed along her cheek. _"I don't have to tell you how marvelous she feels."_

"Bastard!"

 _"That's you, I'm afraid."_ Lotor tutted. _"I am aware of my parentage."_

Shiro's right shoulder hummed as the prosthetic charged up with quintessence. Allura's eyes widened as she felt unfathomable rage in the bond. He was going to launch it. She hadn't built his arm for that. There could be damage to himself if he did it untested.

"Takashi," she slip her hand under his half visor, "I'm sorry!"

Her hand glowed with quintessence, knocking him out.

* * *

James pivoted around and pushed Romelle out of the way.

Without wasting time he put her visor down all the way and dispelled the mist from inside. She breathed in deep and looked around with wide, wet eyes.

"Bandor?"

"I'm sorry but we need to get to Keith."

She closed her eyes for a tick and then straightened her shoulders.

"Right."

Another laser shot out. They kept down low with Griffin leading the way.

"He's got an arm cannon?"

"His bayard, I suppose. He looks rather angry."

"What's new?" Grif mumbled under his breath. "You know how to work that whip?"

"Allura and Coran have shown me Altean staff movements. I don't -"

They blinked as Allura's bayard transformed.

"Ask and you shall receive," James joked. He lifted up his rifle."Ok, you go left and I'll go right."

She hit his arm. "Don't shoot him!"

"I have it on stun!"

Romelle frowned. "Are you sure?"

James sighed. "Yes. See?"

She did peer over. He didn't expect her to.

"...Do you like Keith?"

"What? No. He's family. Why?"

"Ah, never mind."

"But why -"

"Go!" James darted out.

Romelle quickly ran off to catch up. She breathed hard as she ducked a shot...but then realized Keith had changed it purposefully. His eyes were glowing yellow. She was used to seeing it by now when he was in the heat of battle.

"Keith?"

"Get out of here Romelle!" Keith yelled out. "Take Grif with you, I'll stall him!"

"He recognizes us," James yelled out. "Kogane! Stop! There's no one but us!"

Keith blasted out another shot. Romelle sighed and ran up behind him. Keith was too focused on the illusion Zarkon to have given her much thought.

"Apologies!"

Keith grunted as she wacked him with the staff.

SL

Shiro came to with a sudden breath.

And then he groaned out loud as his lungs slightly burned. He closed his eyes tightly. Someone had his hand and was rubbing his arm. He didn't have to guess who it was even before the person spoke.

"You're in your room, Takashi."

He looked at Allura with tired eyes. "It was that damn mist, wasn't it?"

"Yes." She let go of his hand to offer him a cup of water with a straw. He sipped it gratefully. "It made us hallucinate our fears, I suppose."

He looked up at her. "You got caught in it too?"

"Yes." She put the cup back on the table. "As did Keith and Romelle."

"Ah."

"Ah," she repeated.

She settled down on the chair near his bed as she went back to reading her tablet. Pidge downloaded very basic 'English for beginners' stories for her to read. She mouthed the words to herself under her breath. Shiro laid there as he stared at the ceiling.

"I'll tell you who I saw," he finally said, "if you tell me who you hallucinated."

She turned off the tablet. "Alright."

He scooted over and then looked back at her. She climbed up on the bed so they laid side by side. He put his arm around her shoulders. She leaned her head along his neck.

"I saw Lotor."

She frowned at that. "But you never met him."

"The clone did. So it was a secondhand view of him. Probably wasn't very accurate then."

She hummed. "What did he say?"

"...I don't remember all of it but -"

"You do not have to repeat everything if you do not wish to."

He looked down at her. "Are you saying that because there are things you don't want to tell me," he amused asked, "or out of consideration for me?"

Her eyes twinkled with a bit of humor. "Both."

"Fair enough."

"So. What was said?"

"A lot of things. Some parts I'm not even sure why we went there, to be honest. Whatever the Galra put in that mist must have been crazy." He sighed and put his cheek along the top of her head. "We talked about me. And you."

"Separately or together?"

"Both." Pause. "Allura - does it bother you that I call you by name? Sans title?"

"Does it bother you that I call you by first name?"

"No. I prefer it, actually."

She laced their fingers. "You have your answer."

"Allura, I just need to ask you or else it's going to bother me forever."

"About what?"

"...Am I real?" He took a long breath in. "This soul, this essence currently in this body - is it me? Takashi Shirogane?"

"You talked to Lotor about whether you're you?"

" _Please._ Tell me. Whatever the truth is."

"Of course it is." She sat up to look at him properly. "You thought I'd hide that from you?"

"No," his shoulders relaxed a little. "You wouldn't. I'm sorry. That was a really stupid question. I shouldn't -"

"Ask me another question."

"What?"

"Your side of the bond is filled with uncertainty." She turned herself to sit cross legged so they were face to face. "Ask. I will be as forthcoming as I am able to."

"Ok." He sat up on the bed so he was leaning against the headboard. "When we first met, was I really meant to pilot Black or was I just the only choice in the group?"

"Yes."

"To which -"

"You were the Head because of your abilities and moral character. Had circumstances been different you would most likely still be piloting her."

He shifted to sit cross legged as well. "Did you like the clone's new haircut?"

"No."

"Were you attracted to me when we first met?"

"Your physical appearance was appealing except for the ears. The feeling grew stronger once we became better acquainted." She gave him a flat look. "Are you done testing me or was that your only question?"

"Sorry." He flushed unabashedly. "Couldn't resist."

She shook her head at him. "I see that."

"For what it's worth I thought you were attractive but didn't think too much of it. Then you piloted the castle ship off Arus and boy," he let out a lot whistle, "I was gone."

Her cheeks heated a little. "Your next question."

He admired how the red livened her face and then his eyes dropped down to his hands. One metal and the other flesh. She didn't have issues with that. Neither did his team. They shook hands and high fived with whichever hand he held out. He stopped having to be concerned about which hand he stretched out. He loved them all for that. It helped him accept his new reality most days.

"I know you've said before that what's in my blood doesn't matter," he clenched his hands, "but what about familial ties?" Pause. "I was adopted very young. All the agency knew was that I'm of Japanese descent. I took on the family name of the woman that raised me like her own."

Her hand reached out for his. "Tell me more."

"Akari Shirogane was her name." He felt his body relax more. "She grew up near the Galaxy Garrison. She actually helped come up with the schematics for the Calypso. Back then, it was the space ship for the longest voyage in Earth history."

"That is the trip that inspired both you and Keith to be pilots."

"Yeah, that's right. How did -"

"Keith mentioned it."

"You two talking about me behind my back?"

She gave him a mysterious smile instead of answering that. "So you joined the Garrison thanks to her?"

"Yeah." He gave her leg a playful pinch. "Get closer. You're too far away."

"I'm one hand span away."

"One hand span too much."

"Are you truly the Captain of the Atlas?" She slowly unwound her legs to crawl over. "You are rather clingy."

"Yeah well, you'll just have to deal with it. Now come over here," he pulled her up against him and then didn't let go.

She shifted more comfortably on his chest. "What else?" she murmured.

"She didn't like sweets but she liked chocolate. It had to be 70% cacao or higher though." He shook his head fondly. "She hated pop songs. Too bad the radio played it all the time and that's what my annoying pre-teen self listened to. Still, she put up with it." He put his face in the top of her fluffy hair. "She died when I was sixteen. Quietly, in her sleep. Heart just decided to stop." Pause. "I still don't know if that was a good way to go or the most unsettling."

"I'm certain she did not feel it."

"...I like to think that too."

"How old was she?"

"Mid fifties. Old enough to not be young but not quite the full life expectancy for a human. She adopted kind of late in the game. She almost gave up and then decided on me for some reason."

"One day," she lightly bit his collarbone through his shirt in reprimand and affection, "you'll see why you're worth the trouble or I'll shave off Coran's moustache."

He chuckled. "He loves it though."

"Which shows how serious I am."

He smiled and then sighed. "I've been talking a lot."

"I do not mind."

"Or you just don't want to say who you hallucinated."

"I will say it. But you are not done with your turn."

He was quiet for a moment.

"We said a lot and I'm not sure what to cover."

"Perhaps we should break from your telling."

"Yeah. I that sounds good. You wanna go or -"

"I'd rather now than later."

"Well if it was that bad you don't have to -"

"It was Adam."

"Oh."

"He knew from one sentence that I was together. With you."

" _Oh."_ He winced a little. "That must have been awkward. But you never met him either."

"I met his mother."

"Ah. Well, then your imagination wasn't too far off. He wasn't as rough though. Had a lot more tact than Viv. More affectionate too."

"You were happy with him."

"I was. For a time."

She stared at his wall. "You were in love."

"...Allura, you don't have to say anything more if you don't want to."

"I do want to."

"Your heart's racing. I can feel it against my chest."

She turned her face into his shirt. She felt him deeply sigh.

"We were," he quietly said. "And a part of me will treasure what we had. But he was fine teaching on Earth and just staying around our solar system and I just...wasn't. I wanted more. It was like I _needed_ more."

She moved her head so she could see his face.

"Initially," he idly ran his fingers through her hair, "I thought it was because of my illness but I'm back on Earth. Healed. Having seen so much more of the universe than I thought was possible and that need is _still_ there."

"You were born for the stars," she murmured.

"And I need someone," he quietly said, "that wants the stars too." He looked directly at her. "An adventurer."

 _'I take after my father's adventuring,'_ she had told him before. She couldn't help but recall that. Her face felt warm. She buried it back against his shirt. His fascination about the universe was another part she loved about him _._

"You alright?"

She wordlessly nodded into his chest.

"So are you going to keep your face in my shirt?"

She paused and then nodded again. He chuckled at her antics.

"If we're done talking I need a nap. That ok with you?"

She merely put her arm around him. He took that as a yes.

* * *

Lance didn't hear his door open but he did feel a new weight near his legs.

He snorted awake. "What? What's happening?" he slurred half asleep. He rubbed his eyes to see a familiar mullet with his face buried into Kosmo's fur. "Keith? What the heck man?"

Keith didn't say anything. He just stayed half on the bed against Kosmo. Lance smacked his lips and then reached over to drink some water.

"You're just here for Kosmo. Got it."

Keith's arms tightened around the wolf. "I'm stuck."

"What?"

"My eyes." He lifted his head a little. They glowed yellow in the dark room. "I can't revert them back," he said in a hoarse voice.

"Whoa man. It's fine." Lance sniffed as he sat up. "We all know you're part Galra so who cares if this is the new you? I mean look at Shiro. He's not even in his original body."

That only made Keith frown harder.

Lance rubbed his eyes. "Look, I've only slept like three hours uninterrupted so any other day I might have done this with more tact. But today's not that day." Lance gave him a flat look. "Your mother's Galra. Do you hate her?"

"No."

"Kolivan? Or any of the Blades."

"Of course not."

"Do we look at them differently because of their heritage?"

"Some people do-"

"Ah-ah! Let me rephrase. Do we, the MFEs and your team, look at _you_ differently? Grif and them probably know. It was on the castle's servers and they've been studying that stuff for _years._ "

"...I told Griffin."

"Ok, so we know for sure!" Lance leaned over a little. "So answer the question."

"Initially -"

"Currently. Ahora, jefe."

"No."

"Then what the quiznak do you care what anyone else thinks?"

Keith blinked at that. "I don't."

"And you shouldn't try to meet everyone's standards! There's always going to be that one grumpy person that's never happy about _anything."_ Lance shivered and then slipped back down in his blanket. "If you excuse me, I need to toss and turn another five hours to sleep for two."

Kosmo turned to look at Keith. Keith shrugged and gave Kosmo a pat on the side. The wolf put his head back down on the blanket to sleep as well.

"Get better Lance."

Heavens knows Keith needs him watching his back.

SL

SL

SL

AN: Sooo I had the idea of them hallucinating about the other's ex since I saw the season eight trailer ages ago.

There's a quick snippet of Lotor behind Allura. At the time I was like "is that an illusion?!" and my imagination of course went back to this fic and this idea has been sitting in my mind, waiting for the right moment to come out.

Are the characters a little out of character? Maaybe. But I figured that the mist made them off balanced and then the illusions are each character's interpretation of that person. However little info they have to create that illusion. XD

And honestly, I wanted real Shiro to confront Lotor. Out of all the things to be upset about canon, I'm kind of fixated on that one fact. XD (drama lover right here. However did you guess? XD) But let's not open that can of worms.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Happy New Year! I just want fluff right now. That ok with y'all? XD

SL

SL

SL

Allura decided she liked Earth rain.

They had been scheduled to test the Atlas very early in the morning but then heavy rain occurred. All drills were promptly put on hiatus until it cleared up enough. Thus, she was allowed to sleep in.

It also made Shiro lethargic and more incline to stay in bed.

He had tucked her half under himself with his left arm around her waist and his leg between hers. He slept heavily, knowing she could handle his weight. He was probably like a heavy comforter to her anyways. He gave up pretending to be offended about that.

She would have happily stayed like this for the rest of the morning if her stomach wasn't growling. She sighed in disappointment. Late mornings like these were rare ever since they landed on Earth. She ran her fingers through his bangs. They were long enough to just brush the tip of his nose. She touched a curl along her cheek. They were both due for a haircut.

She used his bangs to tickle his nose. She was delighted to see him wrinkle it.

"We need to eat breakfast."

He rubbed his face against her neck. "Not hungry."

"I am."

He pulled her more under himself. "Not yet."

"Ten more minutes then."

"Five."

"Let's split the different," he mumbled. "Eight."

"That is hardly half."

He started to snore. She poked his ribs, interrupting the sound. He cracked a sleepy eye open as he looked at her with what humans called a puppy dog pout. She was almost sorry for disturbing him. But then remembered she didn't care too much for dogs. That helped steel her resolve.

"Why are you being mean to me?"

"I require food Takashi."

"I think there's a ration bar in my drawer."

" _Real_ food."

"It is real. It's just dehydrated."

She rolled her eyes. "Ancients help me."

He gave her a lazy smile. He knew she was reluctant to move too. They both knew she could toss him off with one arm. That was his advantage and he was not above using it. He moved his nose to trail her ear. She shivered a little.

"Don't start."

"I'm just lying here," he softly murmured in her ear.

She shifted a little so they were face to face.

"Hi," he faintly smiled.

She gave him a weak glare. "You are quite devious."

He half shrugged before giving her a quick peck on the lips. She blinked rapidly at the unexpected move. He shifted his face down along her collarbone and closed his eyes.

"...Eight doboshes," she tightly said. "And not a tick more."

"I can work with that," he mumbled, already falling back to sleep.

He felt her sigh and then her fingers buried in his hair.

"You truly _are_ six decaphoebs old."

"Seven, technically."

She arched a brow. "I thought you were sleeping?"

He pulled her completely under him. " _We_ are."

His body warmth did make her eyelids droop slowly. Slowly...A knock on his door made her ears twitch. Her eyes opened.

"Shiro's still asleep for another..." she craned her neck to see the digital clock on the bedside table, "six minutes."

 _"Ah, sorry to disturb."_ The person shifted on their feet. _"But there's been a new transmission from space. Matthew Holt -"_

Shiro was off of her in an instant. "We'll be there shortly," he called out while pulling his pants on. "Call the MFEs and paladins into the communications room."

 _"Sir."_

The footsteps retreated. She was pulling out a clean uniform from his closet for both him and herself. She put it on the bed and then picked up his shoulder prosthetic to attach.

"Perhaps Matt is in Earth's star system now?"

Shiro stayed still as she reattached his shoulder piece with a click.

"Hopefully without any Galra trailing after him." His shoulder hummed to life. He called his arm over instinctively. It floated back to his side like a rubber band being snapped back into place but a lot smoother. "We should prep the lions and MFEs just in case. The Atlas hasn't been tested yet after the repairs."

"Understood." She buttoned up her uniform. Then her stomach growled again. "I will need that ration bar."

"Sorry." His right arm moved to get it. "I guess we should have gotten up earlier."

She shrugged. "We'll eat eventually."

"I'll make you a milkshake," he kissed her cheek. "And get you some chocolates."

"What is chocolate?" She took the ration bar from him. "You've mentioned it before but I have not tried it."

"Oh," he chuckled. "I have a strong feeling you'll like it."

With a quick motion he lifted her hand up to his mouth. She exclaimed as he bit into the ration bar.

"You took half!"

"I'm hungry too," he mumbled around the food.

He ducked the pillow she threw at him.

* * *

The rain stopped briefly.

The Lions and MFEs escorted the beat up ships to Earth.

Colleen was running long before the doors opened. Shiro stood by as several coalition members walked down the ramps. Matthew's hair was unruly in its ponytail. Shiro frowned as he looked at the worn out expression on Matt's face. The last time he had seen him was in the arena. He had been so young then. Both of them, really.

But this person now...

Shiro felt a little lost. He was afraid of what time had done to his friend. A year alone had transformed himself into someone completely different but it's been five years since they launched for Kerberos. That was a lot for time to do its damage.

"Matthew!" Colleen ran to her son.

Shiro blinked as Matt let go of someone's hand. _Oh._ Seems like he wasn't the only one to have found someone despite the whole mess of war. It made him smile. Matt lifted his head up from his mother's shoulder and right at him. His familiar grin made Shiro's eyes sting. He was striding over without another thought.

"Shiro. Wow, what the heck happened to your hair?"

"I could say the same to you."

They both laughed. Shiro stepped up and embraced him tightly.

"It's been too long Matt."

Just like that, Matt felt like a kid again. He gripped Shiro harder than he had initially intended. His eyes were wet but he frankly didn't care.

"I didn't think I'd survive," Matt whispered.

"You're here now," Shiro gripped the back of his neck in a sure, solid grip. He would do this for Keith sometimes as a way to anchor him. "You're _home_."

"Yeah," he choked out. "About damn time."

"Matt!"

Shiro let him go as Pidge shot up for him. Matt gripped her tightly as she wrapped herself around his torso. Sam came over to sandwich Pidge in a group hug. Colleen came over to get in on this.

He smiled fondly. There was movement next to him. He turned to the mysterious figure that had been holding onto Matt's hand. By her physique, he could tell she was female.

"Welcome to Earth," he extended his arm. "I'm Shiro."

She lifted her right hand and grasped his metal arm.

"N-7," she said with a underlying electronic sound.

He bit back the urge to ask her about her voice. For all he knew this was how her people were like. That was rule number one about space diplomacy. _A_ _sk a question after you've thought it over three times._ And if it didn't sound like it would cause an intergalactic incident then he could ask it.

"Are you robotic?"

Shiro gawked a little at the Green Paladin. " _Pidge._ "

"Numerous injuries have required robotic implants," N-7 easily said.

"Oh kind of like Shiro." Pidge turned to Matt with a grin. "So your girlfriend's basically an android."

The MFEs and the paladins were over now. Lance sniffed as his nose was still a little stuffy but his eyes brightened in realization.

"Earth guy with an android special someone. Matt," Lance laughed, "that makes you Krillin!"

Nadi gasped near him. "Her name is even a number!"

Shiro and Keith nearly mirrored each other as they face palmed. Allura was asking Hunk what the reference was. James groaned out loud in embarrassment. Kinkade looked like he was searching for an escape. Ina pulled out her half eaten ration bar and proceeded to finish it.

"I'm Pidge. Matt's sister." The paladin eagerly shook N-7's hand. "And I would _love_ to study you."

"Katherine Holt!" Colleen scolded.

"What? It's a compliment!"

* * *

The newly arrived rested for a couple of days.

The hangar had to be rearranged to accommodate the new ships for repairs. Then they had to assign rooms for their new guests. After all the ruckus calmed down Shiro and Matt were able to meet in the cafeteria for breakfast.

Matt had been shoveling food into his mouth until Shiro dropped a bomb on him.

"You're dating the princess?!"

Some eyes were on them. Shiro halted his mug of coffee halfway up to his mouth upon hearing Matt's exclamation. He put his mug back down so he wouldn't spill it.

"I told you that I died and am now in my evil clone's body," Shiro slowly murmured, "the Atlas can transform into a giant robot and who I'm seeing is the part you're the most shocked about?"

"Well, I did get a little choked up about the whole dying thing." Matt shook his head. "The clone part makes sense. He was totally a fake now that I think about it," he easily scoffed. "The part where you're actually _moving on_ from your ex of eight years is _shocking_."

Shiro sighed. "I wasn't stuck on Adam."

Matt rolled his eyes. "I beg to differ."

"I accepted that things were over between us long before we actually left for Kerberos."

"I don't know if the clone messed with your memories," Matt sipped from his mug, " 'cause I distinctly remember you moping around the shuttle."

"I wasn't moping. I was -"

"You asked my dad if having a broken heart would affect your medical condition."

"My heartrate was abnormal." Shiro felt some heat in his face. "It was a legitimate concern."

"Look man, I'm just saying that this is a big step." Matt smiled widely. "I'm happy for you." His smile curved a little. "We need to go drinking."

"Right." Shiro gave him a flat look. "Because your return isn't a cause to celebrate."

"Even more so. Thanks for pointing that out Shiro."

"I doubt there's alcohol in the Garrison."

"Then we go out. I saw some sort of marketplace nearby."

"You just got back from hiding. You need to take it slow."

"I need something _normal_ ," Matt said with a serious expression.

Shiro felt his resolve waver.

"I guess...if you put it that way."

"Round up some guys." Matt leered in his face. "We'll leave at six."

"Tonight? But -"

Matt stood up before Shiro could finish.

* * *

Matt led them to a hole in the wall too easily.

That made Shiro nervous.

But the inside of the place was warmly lit. Metallic artwork hung from the walls. There were some cracks in the ceiling from the Galra attack but they did a decent job of patching it up. Their small group settled on a black cushioned booth in the back. The table was clearly reclaimed wood but it had been polished smooth. Being in the back meant there was less of a chance for Matt to embarrass him too much. Shiro gradually relaxed as the food came. The burgers were some kind of lamb/goat mix but after not having one for five years it could have been made with rats for all he knew.

Right now, it was the best damn burger he could remember having.

He smiled as Keith and Kinkade wolfed their burgers down too. Curtis, an officer for the Atlas, and some nerdy guy with messy brown hair (Matt's guest) were better about actually taking manageable bites. The drinks came with the food. It was just beers but that didn't bother any of them.

"Oh that hit the spot," Matt contently sighed as he finished bottle #2.

Shiro just finished bottle #1.

"Hey why didn't Hunk and Lance come?" Matt asked. "Or even that dude with the hair? Tim, what was his name?"

His friend Tim pushed up his glasses. "Griffin."

"Hunk passed," Shiro said. "Said he's not really a drinker."

"Same with James," Curtis looked to Kinkade for confirmation. Ryan just grunted his answer.

"Lance's still sick," Keith replied.

"So his mom forbade it. Got it." Matt lazily pointed at Keith. "What's with your eyes?"

"Matt -" Shiro started to chide.

"I'm part Galra."

"I know that. Only Galra can use a full luxite blade. But them wolf eyes didn't use to glow, grandma."

"It comes and goes."

Kinkade's camera hovering quietly in an inconspicuous place.

"Do you think it'll be permanent?" Ryan asked.

Keith shrugged. "Who knows."

"It's pretty cool," Curtis offered.

"I didn't say it was bad," Matt grinned. "I was just wondering."

"It's crazy awesome," Tim nodded fervently.

Keith lifted his beer to hide his small smile.

They continued to have light conversation for another twenty minutes. Shiro was fully relaxed by then. Matt had more to drink but Shiro leaning back into the booth was his cue. He turned to Tim with a grin. Under the table his friend pulled out something from his pocket and passed it to Matt in secret.

"Well I'm sure you guys know why we're here."

Shiro slowly halted his conversation about the Atlas. Warning bells were going off slower than typical. Matt stood up to face them all completely, his back to the rest of the restaurant.

"We're gathered here to celebrate," Matt hooked something to his ear as his friend Tim started playing a song from his phone. The older Holt sibling was swaying to the music. "And so I do this in our Captain's honor for his new relationship..."

"Matt no," Shiro firmly said.

He gave Shiro a grin before he turned around to face the restaurant with the swelling of the song.

"The death of a ba-chelor...!" Matt half sang half croaked into his mic earpiece. "Oh-oh-oh!"

"Is this really happening?" Keith groaned.

"The death of _two_ bachelors," Matt pointed at Shiro and then himself with the biggest smile. "...Seems so fitting for..!"

Shiro should have been more embarrassed. But maybe that's why they call alcohol liquid courage. He shook his head as he laughed.

"You still suck at singing."

"Then show this whipper snapper how it's done _grandpa_ ," Matt crooned with a grin.

Keith rolled his eyes. As if Shiro would ever - his eyes widened when his brother stood up.

"Happily ever aaa-fter," Shiro sang out in a clear voice, "Oooo...!"

"Oh gods," Keith sank in his seat.

"At least he can reach the notes," Curtis chuckled and then winced when Matt joined in unsuccessfully. "Matt, maybe you should take a break?"

"You can't contain greatness!" Matt hollered.

Kinkade tapped his watch to adjust the camera.

* * *

There was a loud knock on Allura's door.

She roused herself abruptly, making the mice jump off of her pillow. She rubbed her eyes as they scampered off to her jewelry box on the side table. Shiro had a guys night so Rachel and Romelle insisted on a ladies' evening. Somehow Veronica got her hands on some alcoholic drink called 'champagne.' It had been interesting to drink but it did make her light headed. The nap cleared most of it.

"I do not want another round Rachel," she called out in a sigh.

The door slid open. Shiro was leaning on the door frame with a big smile.

"Evening, my Queen."

She slowly took in his disheveled hair. His gray collar was open more than how he typically wore it. He had a hand in his pants pocket while his other hand held his coat over his shoulder. He was openly looking her over. She hadn't changed out of her light pink dress yet. Rachel had convinced her to try the off the shoulders look. By the look in his eyes, she took it he liked it too. Feeling a little flirty, she leaned on the other side of the door frame.

"Hello Takashi." She glanced down the hall. "I thought you went out with friends."

"I did. And now I'm back."

He pushed off the door frame. She stepped in, letting him enter. He dropped his coat carelessly. She blinked as he put his hands on her hips. He hummed softly as he shuffled his feet in simple steps. She put her arms around his shoulders. She amusedly followed his lead as they danced in a slow circle.

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yeah." He chuckled. "I don't think Keith did though."

"Why wouldn't he have?"

"Matt and I were singing. Then we got kicked out of the restaurant."

"I see." She bit her lip to smother her smile. "Then you came back here?"

He shook his head. "Matt was still hungry so we went to a hot dog stand." He chuckled a little. "I don't know what we ate but it wasn't a hot dog."

She didn't know what a hot dog was - it made her concerned for the Holt's pet - but the way he was acting and talking made her laugh. He liked the sound of it. He dipped his head down to kiss her shoulder. Her hand moved into his hair as he traveled up to her mouth. She tasted something new against his tongue. A little bitter, but not entirely unpleasant.

He rotated them suddenly.

She was wide eyed as he pinned her against the wall. He was kissing her harder than usual. More opened mouth than what was typical. His hand fisted her dress around her hip. He pulled away as if realizing what he was doing.

"Sorry. I shouldn't -"

She pulled him back. His eyes closed. She tasted like bubbly peaches.

"We both drank," she murmured.

"Two wrongs don't make a right."

She kept him close to her. "What's wrong about this?"

"I'm not completely aware."

"You couldn't hurt me if you tried," she quipped.

He half grinned against her mouth. "So if anything, _you_ might hurt _me_."

"Do you trust me?"

His eyes were serious. "Since the beginning."

"Then relax." She softly kissed him. "Do not worry so much."

He pressed her back against the wall.

* * *

Nadia quickly rapped against the door.

Ryan slid his door so only half his face was seen.

"You got yours?" Nadia asked with a serious expression.

He held up his circular camera. "You?"

She lifted up hers with a grin. He opened his door more. They swapped cameras. Then he closed his door. Nadia gleefully scurried away with her treasure.

She couldn't wait to see what blackmail she had.

* * *

It seemed like every morning someone was knocking on their doors.

"Hey princess, have you seen -"

Matt choked on his words as he saw articles of clothes on the floor. Then looked at the bed to see Allura wrapped up in Shiro's embrace. He backed out with a half laugh.

"Never mind. Got my answer."

The door closed. She lazily turned her head to look at Shiro.

"I thought you locked the door."

He kept his face in the crook of her neck. "I thought you did."

"How could I if I was pinned to the wall?"

He shrugged. "Alteans can do a lot of things."

She let out an exasperated sound. He lifted his head to look at her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good. And you?"

"Good," he echoed. "...So I didn't -"

"No. I told you." She turned to face him properly. She curled her hands under her chin. "You couldn't hurt me even if you wanted to."

"Why would I want to?"

"If you were an evil clone of yourself."

"Haha," he dryly laughed. "Very original."

She half grinned. Her hand lifted up to push his bangs out of his eyes.

"You need a trim."

"Hm." He pulled her closer. "So last night. You were fine?"

"I told you - "

"I can't hurt you," he repeated. "That's not what I mean. I was a little more..."

"Assertive," she supplied.

"Forceful," he said at the same time.

"Takashi, we are bonded." She ran her finger along his bottom lip. "Did I indicate displeasure at any time?"

"...No."

"You also know that I can overpower you at any given time."

"You can," he amusedly said.

"Then you have your answer."

"...You know you can tell me if you're ever uncomfortable. About any part of this."

"I know."

She ducked her head under his chin. He closed his eyes as he rubbed her back.

"Good."

SL

SL

SL

AN: I am super curious about N-7. She briefly appeared in the background of another season when they showed the coalition. Season five I think?

Also, how did we not get a proper reunion of real Shiro and Matt? Or even real Shiro and Sam? Or even Colleen hugging Shiro after learning what he did for her son?

Moving on.

So...I added Curtis. Whatever people think of him, I honestly think him and Shiro would get along pretty well. What we saw of Curtis in season eight made me think he was a nice guy. I didn't want the party to just be Shiro and Matt with the paladins/mfes.

Space Dad needs more friends around his age. XD Plus, they work together in the Atlas so that's where Shiro would find friends. It made sense to me for this AU.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Chapter begins with the same night Shiro and the guys went out for drinks but covers Allura's night with the ladies. And a little more of what followed after *coough*.

SL

SL

SL

The roads were empty around the Garrison.

Evening was approaching. Most personnel were in the cafeteria or already on their way somewhere else. But between the canyons and the Garrison grounds were several dust clouds fast approaching. Lingering personnel paused to take a look out of slight curiosity and then moved on. If they were patient enough to strain their ears they could hear something like laughter.

Two hovercycles were neck and neck while two others were flying at a more reasonable speed. Allura's long ponytail didn't all fit under her helmet so it was whipping about behind her. She took to the hovercycles fast, much to Nadia Rizavi's delight. Next to the Blue Paladin she could just make out the sound of reckless laughter. She risked a glance to her competitor.

Nadia looked back with the biggest grin on her face.

"Ready to give up?" she crowed.

Allura flashed her a smile with too many teeth.

"Paladins _never_ concede."

Both riders tightened their holds on the handles, grit their teeth in excitement and _gunned_ it even more. Their dust clouds grew even taller. Ina flew next to Romelle at a much more stable pacing, the latter not comfortable enough to speed ahead like the two competitive maniacs in front. It didn't matter to Ina. She wasn't competitive. She would rather take her time and quietly observe anyways.

Back at the hovercycle garage Rachel started tapping her foot in impatience. Thankfully she didn't have to wait much longer. The first two hovercycles drifted sharply right in front to stop. Nadia took off her helmet with a huff.

"I was _so_ close!"

Allura slipped off her goggles with a wide smile. "Perhaps next time."

"Oh, you bet we're doing that again!" Rizavi loudly laughed. "I didn't know princesses raced."

"I've been flying since I was a young girl," Allura primly smoothed down her now dusty hair with poised. "Of course I race."

"I like what I'm hearing," Nadia laughed again.

Rachel cleared her throat with no tact.

"Can we go inside and have our party now that you two adrenaline junkies got your fixes?"

Allura tilted her head. "What is a junkie?"

"Someone addicted to fun," Rizavi smirked.

"That's so not - don't distract me." Rachel rolled her eyes. "Come on princess. The others are already inside."

"Ah," Allura looked down at herself. "I will need to wash up first."

"You can do that in the room." Rachel shrugged. "I've got some more clothes to share with you and Romelle anyways."

"You do not have to -"

"For the last time, Veronica, Lisa and me don't mind." Seeing that Allura was still frowning Rachel added in casually, "It's what females on Earth do when they're _bonding_."

Rachel caught on quickly that Allura was all about bonding. She still didn't know if it was an Altean thing, a princess thing, a paladin thing, or just an Allura thing and honestly she didn't care. It worked predictably. She withheld a smile as Allura's frown eased and her whole demeanor relaxed.

"Then we accept."

* * *

The McClains were kind enough to lend their Garrison living room to the ladies' night.

The party started mostly together in the beginning for food but later in the night it was broken down to smaller groups due to varying interests. Pidge, Ina, Riz, and N-7 were off to the side by the windows talking about space tech, Romelle was sitting on the carpet doing Nadia's hair as the young girl talked. She picked out a white lacy tank and lavender capris. Allura primly tucked her legs under her new off the shoulder pink dress while Rachel sat on the couch to fiddle with Allura's hair. Veronica came over with a tray of glasses with something pale and bubbly in them. Allura took the offering with curious eyes.

"What's this?"

"Champagne," Veronica sat down on the couch next to her sister. "It kind of tickles as you drink it so don't feel like you have to finish it if you don't like it. We also have peach schnapps."

Romelle tilted her head backwards so she looked at them upside down.

"Could we try both?"

"Sure. Once we finish this stuff." Veronica sipped her glass. "You guys have something called Nunvill, right? My brother mentioned it once."

"Yes. It is...an acquired taste," Allura lightly tittered before taking a sip. She blinked as the flavor and bubbly sensation danced on her tongue and up into her nose. "It does tickle."

Romelle sneezed after tasting hers. "A little too much."

"I'll finish your glass if you don't like it," Rachel offered.

Romelle put the glass up on the coffee table for Rachel. Rachel tipped back her glass with one hand while holding a piece of Allura's hair, then grabbed Romelle's abandoned glass.

"Easy on the drinks Rach," Veronica sighed. She swirled her glass thoughtfully. "So the last work camp around here has been taken care of. Now we just need to test the Atlas and we'll be moving out."

"Yes, Shiro did say that."

Rachel pulled off some bobby pins from the top of her tank's spaghetti strap.

"Civilians can't come huh?"

"It's not a vacation trip," Veronica grabbed some cheese and crackers from the snack platter. "So yeah, no civilians."

"I wanna go," Nadia chimed in.

"It's work," Romelle tutted as she finished off the girl's braid. "You won't like it."

"But then that means you're leaving." The girl turned around to look at Allura. "And the princess."

Allura smiled warmly at that. She leaned forward to get a hold of the child's hand. Rachel made some disgruntled sound as she was forced to follow Allura's motion.

"We'll be back as soon as we can."

"Promise?"

Allura nodded solemnly. "On my honor as a Paladin and Princess."

The girl curled her smaller fingers around Allura's hand and then nodded.

"We should watch a Disney."

"Whatever you would like," Romelle smiled.

"Not Frozen," Rachel flatly said.

The girl pouted. Romelle and Allura had no idea what that was but the reactions made them laugh a little.

"What is wrong with that?" Allura smiled.

"Nothing. Except she watches it all the time," Rachel gave her niece a hard look.

"But they haven't seen it yet," Nadia half whined.

"They haven't seen a lot of things," Rachel rebutted.

"Let's compromise," Veronica cut it. "If we watch it tonight, you can't watch it again this week."

The little girl's face scrunched up as she thought it over with misplaced intensity on a child.

"Ok," she finally settled on. "For Romelle and the princess."

Allura bit her lip to withhold a laugh. "Thank you for your sacrifice."

Nadia nodded and then jumped up on her feet to get the movie.

* * *

"I do not understand," Allura murmured.

The snow looked captivating and the depictions were beautiful but she couldn't help voice out her question as the royal family visited some rock creatures to heal the younger daughter.

"Which part?" Pidge dryly said. "The part where the King conveniently has a map to magical trolls or the fact that Elsa was somehow born with magic but no one else in her family was?"

"Or how Ana's the only ginger in the family?" Riz threw in. "The Queen's got some explaining to do."

Romelle blinked at that. "What's a ginger?"

"It's a hair color," Pidge answered.

"None of those are not my question," Allura felt her brows knit together. "She has a gift, yet everyone is afraid. Why? Aside from this accident with her sister she has remarkable control over her cold gift."

"Ice magic," Nadia corrected with a happy chirrup.

"Ice magic," Allura half smiled at the little girl sitting in her lap.

"That's true," Veronica tilted her head. "There's also no one to train her to harness the power."

"I suppose. But those rock creatures -"

"Trolls!"

"The Trolls appear to be familiar with her sort of gift. Could they not teach her control?"

Rachel laughed loudly. "I know, right?"

"It's a kid's movie," Veronica smiled. And then her eyes grew thoughtful. "I guess they're afraid because it's new to them and people don't like what they're not used to."

Nadia was lightly playing with a curl of silver hair Rachel had coiled. Allura looked at the dark hair coloring of the young girl and then the other humans in the room.

"Oh," Allura quietly replied.

"This is sad!" Romelle bemoaned.

Allura looked up as the music suddenly turned melancholic. "Were the girls' parents on that ship?"

"Oh yeah," Rachel took a long drink of her alcohol. "Welcome to Disney."

* * *

Allura hadn't expected Shiro's appearance tonight but she was far from turning him away.

She kept her eyes closed as she felt his chest move with his breath. Her hand came up to run through his hair. She felt the vibration of his approving hum against her back. His head moved so he could pepper kisses along her shoulder. She smiled a little. He had started their coupling that way a varga ago.

"Your skin feels different than a human's," he murmured.

She stiffened a little. He nuzzled her neck then, relaxing her again.

"You feel nice," he softly sighed.

His kisses traveled down along her spine. He paused between her shoulder blades to move her hair out of the way then resumed. She shuddered a breath out as he followed a pink mark along her shoulder blade. She bit her lip hard when he started kissing open mouthed. He hadn't done that before. It appeared the alcohol had indeed loosened him up.

"Your skin tastes wonderful," he lowly rumbled out.

Idly, he wondered if his sense of taste had always been so acute or if the modified genetics he now had were the reason. He could definitely see better in the dark. He was far from upset about this modification if it meant he could experience his senses better.

Her face was flushed as he shifted down her back.

Her hand gripped her pillow as she kept from being overly vocal. Alteans weren't typically vocal during these kinds of settings but now she wondered if it was due to what the norm was for displays of affection. What Shiro did at times was definitely new.

Alteans were a reserved people. Courteous and polite. High female gentry didn't typically learn hand to hand combat but she had been drawn to it nevertheless. Her father spoilt her in that regard. Then coupled with her abnormal gift...She had been born different even among Alteans. She gripped her pillow harder as the words spilled out. Apparently the alcohol had loosened her as well, she quickly thought without concern.

"I want you again."

There was a pause that was shorter than a moment but longer than a couple of ticks. She wondered if it was abnormal for human women to be so blunt. It seemed she was strange no matter which planet she went to. She sighed as she turned her head to face him so she could take back what she said.

The words never came out.

His gray eyes held her in place. She didn't even realize he was moving back up so they were properly face to face. There was a little color in his cheeks and a sheepish smile on his lips. She found herself smiling back.

"I was hoping you would," he admitted with a chuckle.

She laughed with him and then kissed him full on the mouth.

* * *

Lance had his lips firmly pressed together as he stared at his bed.

He had gotten up to take a leak and then came back to this. The wolf was large but Kosmo had kept himself tightly curled and at his feet when they were both seriously sick. Apparently Kosmo wasn't feeling up to being so considerate. Half of the bed was taken up by the wolf's lounging form. Lance pinched the bridge of his nose in a very 'Space Dad' move.

"Ok so this is happening."

Lance looked at the clock and the darkness outside.

"Whatever Kosmo," he muttered as he slipped in the narrow space that was left to him, "just don't drool on me." He flipped onto his side and wiggled closer. "Scoot over," he huffed as he attempted to push the wolf. "You're taking more room than you need to!"

The wolf groaned and then snorted.

Lance let out a long suffering sigh and then resigned himself to just cuddle right into the wolf. He played around with his arm placement, finally setting it along his head. His fingers buried into fur. It was softer than other parts. _That's weird._ He moved his hand around and then stiffened when he felt something like skin.

Lance shot up and looked around the wolf.

"Keith?!"

The paladin kept his face buried into Kosmo, completely dead to the world.

"Hey man, you're in the wrong room!" Lance ran a hand through his hair. And then he relaxed as he realized what was going on. Shiro's party. "You're drunk, aren't you?" he flatly said.

No response.

"Yup," he sighed and then yawned. It was too late in the night for this crap. "Well I'm not leaving _my_ room," he darkly muttered to the unconscious Mullet, "so just...stay over there. I guess. Kosmo, keep an eye on him," Lance slowly mumbled as the wolf's heat made him sleepy, "teleport him if he's gonna hurl."

His fingers subconsciously found that soft patch of hair that was definitely not Kosmo's.

* * *

They laid shoulder to shoulder as they caught their breath.

Shiro was the one to look over first. She spied his head turn and looked back. She gave him a small, endearing smile. It made him smile widely at her. She let out a surprised sound as he rolled over her. He laughed whole heartedly as he held her.

"What is humorous?"

"Nothing," he placed little kisses along her cheek. "Just happy."

She turned his head. He was now placing quick kisses on her lips. Then longer, drawn out ones. He let her bottom lip linger in his mouth before putting his forehead against hers. Her fingers traced his jaw up and down.

"We're leaving the Garrison soon," she quietly said.

"Yeah. But we won't have to worry about shelter with the Atlas." He nudged her nose. "Will you stay with me or do you..." he trailed off.

"I already have my things in your room."

He kissed her again. She pulled away this time.

"That's not why I brought it up." Her fingers twirled around in his hair. "We'll be visiting new areas. Places that have never seen us before. I am...concerned." She turned her head away. "What will they think?" She looked back at him. "It had taken the Garrison some time to get used to us. They are only a small part of Earth." Her bright blue eyes kept his. "Should I adapt myself to an Earthling form? Would that be better?"

"No," He quickly, firmly said. Then he sighed at his tone. "You shouldn't have to hide yourself. I'm going to keep wearing my new arm wherever we go." He lightly touched her cheek. "If they don't appreciate you, then they don't deserve you."

She closed her eyes as she took comfort in his words.

"I'll dye my hair pink if it'll help."

She looked at him amusedly. "Really now Takashi."

He shrugged. "I've done it before."

She tilted her head as she imagined that color on him.

"It actually would look fine."

He grinned at her. "I can pull off anything."

"Except short bangs."

"Well, with the right style -"

"Don't," she ran her fingers through his hair. "I like it long."

"What happened to letting me do what I want?"

She primly sniffed. "Then I won't have anything to play with."

"That _would_ be a shame." He sighed long. "Alright highness. I'll keep it long."

"Your sacrifice is noted."

He settled down on her to sleep. "I want a medal too."

"Don't get ahead of yourself."

SL

SL

SL

AN: I plan to have N-7 show up again and actually interact. And maybe Nyma too.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Hello Fluff. :) And Klance angst. XD

SL

SL

SL

They were only moving food, but Shiro was struck by the way Allura was doing it.

She was in her paladin armor sans helmet but her hair up in its bun as she was oft to do for more serious tasks. Colleen and her team had spliced some crops together to make it faster growing. They were now sharing the harvest with some of the areas that were struggling more than the others. Can food was what they mostly had but fresh fruits, vegetables, and milk were low in some spots.

The sun was beating down on them but still they moved along.

"This is for you," he caught Allura's soft voice.

He watched the way she smiled in sincerity and shared more kind words. People stared at her unabashedly. Even if she was human he had the feeling she would have been a head turner. _And she thought people would be afraid of her._ Who would be, with such kindness like that? A fond smile appeared on his face.

Then Matt came up next to him. From the corner of his eye, Shiro could see the half smirk.

"Don't start," Shiro flatly said.

"I'm just standing here." Matt's grin grew more. "You're the one gawking like a lovesick schoolboy."

That brought a light flush on Shiro's face. "L-Lovesick?"

"Shiro?"

He turned to Allura. "Yes princess?"

She quirked a brow. He felt his flush deepen. He hadn't called her that in public in ages. Space Queen and other royalty titles he used when they were alone and/or when he was feeling particularly playful. Or turned on. Mostly the last one. Not that he was feeling that way right now. His flustered state was just throwing him for a loop and it didn't help that Matt was poorly covering his humor with loud coughs. It only made more heads turn towards them.

"The box," she slowly murmured. "Will you bring it?"

Shiro looked down at the crate of food in his arms. _Right._ He was supposed to be handing stuff out too. He mentally shook his thoughts and quickly went over to her. She stared at him curiously for a while and then gradually relented, going back to the people around them.

Matt pulled out his phone and took a shot.

* * *

Lance made sure to stay very busy with unloading the crates of food.

It was too bad Keith didn't get the hint.

"About last night -"

"What about it?" Lance said a little too fast. "Nothing happened."

Keith initially had been nervous to bring it up but this situation was way too similar to his denial of their Bonding Moment.

"I slept in your room. On your _bed_."

The corner of the crate in Lance's hands hit another box, knocking it over and spill the cans to the ground. Kosmo's ears flicked back at the loud sound. The Red Paladin darkly muttered as he quickly gathered up the food. _Damn Keith._ The guy couldn't read silent signals to save his life.

The situation was bad enough especially the added fact that Lance had his fingers buried in Keith's hair which prompted his decision to desperately leave before Mullet woke up.

There was a nearly quiet sigh. "I'll help."

"You don't need to," Lance quickly shot out.

The Black Paladin was already crouched down next to him. "It'll go quicker if I -"

"I said _no,_ " Lance grounded out.

"Ok. I won't." Keith put his hands up. "No need to get worked up."

"You've done enough," Lance muttered under his breath.

It had been loud enough for Keith to hear. His Galra eyes started leaking out, giving away his frustration. "I just wanted to apologize," he huffed out. "But if you're going to be a jerk about it -"

"Just leave it _alone_ , ok?" Lance snapped out. "Quiznak Keith. You're so dense sometimes!"

Keith narrowed his faintly glowing eyes. "I'm not the dense one."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing," Keith half hissed before standing up.

"Hey -"

Keith walked straight out.

Lance threw the last can into the box with some frustration before plopping down on the ground. He sighed deeply as he ran his hands through his bangs and then dropped his head against the wall of the storage room. Kosmo came over to nudge his hand.

"I'm fine," he muttered quietly and then gripped the wolf's fur. "But it just keeps getting worse, huh? Whatever the heck this is."

Kosmo yawned widely.

"...Dang. Do you _only_ have canines?"

* * *

The mayor of the area pulled Shiro away from Allura's side for a while.

She continued making her rounds. She even took some photos with the locals upon their request. The first time that happened she had been shy about it and her smile was small. But she eased into it gradually as she felt her heart lighten. The people of Earth were not wary of her. So far, in any case. They still had an entire planet to see but the day's victory put her in higher spirits.

Eventually she found Shiro sitting on a crate in an alleyway.

Across from him was a man with dirty clothes and hair. His pants had several tears. His t-shirt's left sleeve was empty. The man's face was sunken and dark bags were under his eyes. Allura's eyes grew solemn as Shiro continued to talk quietly with him. The man's head was bowed as Shiro put a hand on his shoulder.

"...suffered so much. I'm sorry you're going through this but it doesn't have to be alone," Shiro sympathetically murmured just loud enough for her sharp hearing. "For now, I want to see if the Blue Paladin can ease the pain." His head dropped down to catch the man's eyes. "Will you let me ask?"

The man's eyes held Shiro's for a couple of seconds and then he gave him a shaky nod.

"Hang tight," Shiro gave his shoulder a squeeze. "She should be around her somewhere."

Allura stepped forward as Shiro stood up. He didn't pause. He quickly walked over to her, put a hand along her elbow and leaned in to quietly talk with her.

"How are you on quintessence? His stump's hurting something fierce. Medicine's low around here."

"I'm fully healed."

They walked back together. She sat down on the crate before the man as Shiro introduced them. The man's eyes were wide as he took her in. She gave what she hoped was a disarming smile. The man continued to stare. She made sure not to squirm.

"It will work best if I have direct contact with your injury," she soothingly said. "May I?"

He stayed silent. Allura smiled encouraging but kept quiet.

"...it's not pretty."

"Wounds rarely are," she quietly murmured. "Please. I would like to heal you properly."

He turned his head away and then stiffly nodded.

She carefully folded the short sleeve over until she had eyes on the stump. The remains of his arm was a lattice of scars and red, inflamed skin. Slowly she laid a hand on his arm while the other kept the sleeve out of the way. She closed her eyes. Her brows furrowed slightly as she sensed this poor man's pain. _You have suffered enough._ With a breath in she released her quintessence. The man cried out at the unexpected glow. Shiro was saying something to calm him down. She kept her focus, encouraged his quintessence to prompt his body's healing process.

Then it was done.

She opened her eyes as she released her hold. The man was touching and staring at the stump.

"I-I don't feel the pain."

"Now it will heal properly on its own."

"We're making prosthetics for civilians," Shiro spoke up. "It's not like the one I have but it'll still be useful. If you'd like one I can get your name and note to come back here for you."

"For me? But I don't - I'm _nobody_."

Shiro bent down to stare him straight in the eye.

"You _are_ somebody. And you deserve the opportunity to be whole again."

Water leaked out of the man's eyes. Shiro gripped his hand in a strong, firm hold. Allura put a hand along the man's shoulder. Then she looked over at Shiro, looked at the kindness in his eyes for this stranger he just met. Here, in this dirty alleyway the suspicion she had about what she felt for Shiro cemented sharply into a truth.

Shiro felt her gaze. She averted her eyes back to the man.

"Are there others?"

"Yeah. Most hang out a couple of blocks away in an old warehouse. Are you going to heal them too?"

She smiled. "If they allow me to."

Shiro's eyes stayed on Allura for a moment. _Lovesick,_ Matt had said. It echoed in his mind over and over again. He had the sense that he was walking a familiar road. But distinctly different and new. _No._ He was running downhill. Harder to stop. Almost impossible. His heart was racing. His blood pumping. It was that warm, rooted emotion that soaked into his flesh and deep into his bones.

 _Am I -?_

"We'll stay in touch," Allura said.

He snapped out of his thought as he stood up with her, focusing back to task.

"Your heartbeat is fast," she murmured once they were walking.

He saw her ears twitch. He willed himself to breathe normally.

"Must be the heat."

* * *

Back in the Garrison, Allura stood by his door as he shrugged his uniform shirt on.

Her hair was down and she had on a pretty blue dress.

"I can't tonight," he murmured. "There's a meeting."

"Oh. I apologize. I had not heard-"

"Don't be. It was just called." By him. Shortly after they arrived back. "Rain check?"

She tilted an ear to the ceiling. "No rain," she declared.

He chuckled at that. "It's a phrase to mean we'll reschedule our dinner for another time."

She shook her head. "Humans have so many strange sayings."

"I don't know about that." He buttoned up the last of his shirt. "Coran's said plenty of weird stuff."

"Coran is special."

He lightly touched her cheek. "Like you."

"Hardly."

"Hey." He tilted her chin upwards. "You are."

"Not like you."

"You mean a robotic clone?" he quipped.

"Just your arm is metal," she softly huffed.

Her breath tickled his lips. He leaned in. Her lashes fluttered lower as he neared her mouth. But she did not feel them connect where she thought they would. He softly kissed one of her cheek marking and then pulled away. She frowned as she looked at his expression. There was fondness but something she could only think to label as heartbreaking. She prodded in the bond. He had his wall up. That threw her off.

"...Takashi?"

He blinked and the 'something' was gone. "I'll be back late. You might want to stay in your room tonight."

 _I will wait for you,_ she had wanted to say. But his expression a mere tick ago made her second guess that.

"Then I will see you in the morning."

"Ok."

She spared him a glance and then walked away.

SL

SL

SL

AN: Oh feelings. Tricky tricky business.


	20. Chapter 20

AN: Some introspection/decisions, what Romelle saw in the mist, and Atlas stuff. And some heated fluff. That's what I'm going to call it. XD

SL

SL

SL

Late at night Shiro went into his office.

His desk lamp light was on. He had the top buttons of his uniform popped open and a glass of whiskey was in his left hand. The whiskey had been a gift from Matt from their night out. Where the newly returned scientist managed to find whiskey so quickly had puzzled Shiro initially but right now he was grateful for it.

He pulled the photo of Adam and himself from the shelf to sit on his desk. He stared at it as his fingers ran along the rim of his glass. It was surreal looking at a photo from so far back. He almost felt like it wasn't really a picture of himself but some stranger.

...But it had been him.

In another life.

He lifted the glass up to his lips. _So many things have changed._ He may be back on Earth but there was no going back, no old life to reclaim. _Assuming I could have adapted to my old life. _But he came back changed. There was no way he could have gone back to being a simple pilot.

His eyes darted to the other frames that now sat on his desk.

One was him and the paladins with the Lions in the background. Another was from the guy's night out in their booth. His eyes lingered on the third photo of him and Allura. It was their first date off of the Garrison grounds to the only restaurant that was decent at the time. She wore a lavender dress with her white cardigan. He had on his gray dress shirt and dark pants. The picture had been unexpected as it was taken from behind. Their hands were joined as they walked and their heads turned to each other. Colleen had taken it without them knowing.

Their faces were in profile but Allura was glowing. He had told her a corny joke. He couldn't remember what it was exactly but he did recall thinking it had been stupid and he was sorely out of practice with flirting and dating. But it made her happy.

He put the glass down and pulled the picture forward.

There were cultural difference. Generational too - unavoidable with her ten thousand year sleep - but they seemed to be doing just fine. But was that all that was there? Companionship? Someone to chase away the loneliness that only a lover could? Was it temporary? Was that all he wanted?

...He already knew his answer.

Because he wasn't one for fleeting relationships if his very short list of people he has dated was any proof. He rubbed his face hard. There was also the matter of her being a princess. What was expected of her? Did any of that still apply especially now that there were Alteans around? What did that mean for him and her?

Would they -

"You're jumping the gun Shirogane," he flatly muttered. There was still the matter of a war to win, after all. He sighed. But it was his nature. He didn't form romantic attachments on a whim but when he did..."Gods," he miserably groaned out loud.

He recapped the whiskey bottle, carefully put back his old flight partners photo, and then turned off his light. His pupils adjusted easily to the darkness. He walked out into the hallway with no trouble. He paused in the foyer, tempted to go to the civilian sector where Allura was but then went back towards the hangar where the Atlas was. He sighed to himself.

Why did he have to fall so hard?

* * *

Allura withheld a yawn as she entered the cafeteria for breakfast.

She sighed as she stepped into the line. She hadn't thought she'd have trouble sleeping until she felt unusually cold no matter how tightly she wrapped the blanket around her. The mice sensed her distress and came to sleep along her neck but it was not the same. An arm came around her waist. She leaned into Shiro's warmth instinctively. There was the warmth she had been missing last night.

"Morning highness."

"You're late," she chided.

"Sorry." He nuzzled her hair. "Long night."

"Yes. It was."

She moved up the line, dragging Shiro with her as he refused to let go just yet.

"Are you free this evening?"

"Perhaps," she airily responded.

"Am I being punished for yesterday?"

She made a neutral sound. He squeezed her waist.

"I missed you," he quietly said.

"It was only one night."

He shrugged. "I know."

He let go of her. She reigned in the urge to pull him back.

"I want _two_ milkshakes," she said as she passed him a tray and then grabbed one for herself, "and a bond sharing session."

Ah.

"I didn't mean to block you."

"Regardless, we need to reestablish the bond's balance." She picked up some fruit without looking at him. "You did say you would need space at times." She glanced at him briefly. Unbeknownst to her, a sliver of uncertainty entered her eyes. Her voice went quiet, "Was it something I did?"

"Gods no," he quickly answered. "It wasn't anything you did. Honest." He lightly touched her arm. "Last night - I just needed to work something out."

Her shoulders weren't so stiff. "What time do you want to meet?"

"Maybe a varga after the Atlas session?"

"Two."

"One and a half," he half grinned.

She gave him a flat look. "Takashi -"

"Could you two make goo goo eyes elsewhere?" Rizavi groaned behind Shiro. "Some of us want to eat this morning."

"Nadia -" Shiro started with a scold.

"Space Dad sir," Riz threw in as if that was the issue.

Griffin was walking to a table when he caught Riz's loud quip. He'd pinch the bridge of his nose if his hands weren't full. He shot her a glare but the MFE wasn't looking. _Come on Rizavi._ He couldn't be babysitting her 24/7. She seemed to be worse now that she was friends with the paladins, namely Lance and Pidge. They encouraged each other's mischief making. With a sigh he continued walking to the tables.

His steps slowed as he caught sight of Romelle. He walked over. She was huddled in discussion with Rachel. He cleared his throat when she didn't acknowledge his presence. Rachel looked up. Romelle didn't.

"Could I have a word with Romelle?"

"Sure." Rachel grabbed her cup. "I need some more oj anyways."

"Rachel -" Romelle hissed.

"I just wanted to see how you're doing." James sat down across from her. "After...you know."

Romelle pursed her lips. "I'm _fine_ ," she stressed out in a huff. "As I told you before."

"Romelle..." he leaned in to speak quieter, "I saw you last night."

Her eyes widened. The colony was all open fields while the Garrison was dry and confined. She disliked that part of this living situation especially when she had trouble sleeping. So she went outside with Bandor's communicator as a connection to her last family member. At one point she couldn't stop crying as the illusion-Bandor's words kept repeating in her mind.

 _"You abandoned me, Romelle. Then you left our people and now they're missing."_

It had been quintants ago. But the words still weighed heavy in her heart.

"...Now you are stalking me?"

"No, that's not - " Griffin straightened up. "I was walking back from practice and I heard you." His brows lifted up a little in concern. "You left the door open."

She looked away. "It's an _Altean_ problem," she bit out. "Not an earthling's."

Griffin's brows furrowed. Being a squadron leader for the MFEs made him protective of his team. Now that they were working with the Voltron Team he felt that concern extend to them. He merely accepted that it was the case now.

"Me being human doesn't mean you don't need someone to talk to." James stood up. "Tell whoever you want. Just...don't keep it bottled up."

He left. She picked at her food until Rachel came back.

SL

* * *

Shiro stayed still as Sam stuck some stickers along his temples.

"Is this really necessary?"

"We still don't understand how the IGF Atlas can shift," Sam connected a wire around the back of Shiro's head to the other temple. "But we know you're the key Shiro. This is the least intrusive option to monitor what's going on as you make the shift occur."

There were more stickers and wires on his chest and back but they were under his olive green uniform.

"We'll also need to figure it out in case anything happens to you, Number One," Coran rubbed his mustache. "I'm sure the princess can manage to take control but if she's out of range the Atlas will be operating at limited power."

Shiro frowned at that. "That's true."

"They also want an excuse to play with the Atlas," Veronica grinned from her station.

"Like you don't either," Curtis called out from the right side.

"I didn't say I didn't." Veronica turned back to her holo-screens. "This baby's _loaded_ with options."

Sam lightly laughed. "Well, I can't deny that."

"Alright, that's the last wire Captain."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Shiro smiled at the matching grin on Coran's face. "Atlas Crew, get to your stations."

* * *

The Garrison control room was filled with personnel and gawkers.

Pidge and Matt were stationed with Allura on the high rise platform. The Blue Paladin stood with an earpiece directly to Shiro's. Only he could hear what she was saying to him but they could hear what he said.

"Shiro, can you hear me?"

The comm was static as it connected and then, _"Loud and clear princess. Atlas Crew, set course for upper atmosphere."_

"Ok," Pidge typed away, "We're receiving your readings."

"And we have clear visual of the Atlas," Matt grinned as he pulled up the multiple feeds on the big screens. There was an excited murmuring all over. "Ready to film history."

The rest of the paladins, MFEs, and some of the coalition were leaning against the back wall. Hunk and Kinkade came in just in time with several bags of popcorn. They passed it down the rows. Hunk gave a bag to Kosmo and gestured to the Holt siblings.

He disappeared and reappeared quickly between Lance and Keith. Keith sat down once the wolf came back to him. Lance ignored him and shoved his face with popcorn. The Red Paladin would have stood elsewhere if he hadn't arrived late. But the excited hum in the control room was contagious. They were fighting so they hadn't witness the Atlas' transformation into the robot form.

 _"We're ready for transformation in T minus fifteen seconds."_

Lance grinned. "This is gonna be sick."

Keith blinked as Lance offered popcorn to him. "No thanks."

"I'm not contagious anymore."

Keith crossed his arms. "I'm not risking it."

There was a loud thrumming sound, distracting Lance from further arguing. The Atlas glowed on the screens. Everyone leaned forward subconsciously. The ship groaned but nothing occurred. Allura frowned as she started to feel his frustration in the bond.

"You need to relax Shiro," she murmured in the comm. "Do not force it."

 _"I'm...trying -"_

The ship stilled. The glow started to fade. Without the high stakes of battle his instincts were not on high alert.

"Think about our practices," she calmly said. "It's not a Lion. You need to assert yourself in."

The glow was dimmed but was still there. She felt his hesitance at her words. The Atlas wasn't the castle but it wasn't a lion. He kept telling her it did have a presence of some sort. _Not sentient but not passive either._ It was an abnormality powered by quintessence, black holes, and one human captain.

"The castle was made to be a beacon of light during harsh times," she quietly said. "The Atlas was created to defend and protect those in its charge." She kept her side of the bond open as she confidently stated, "You share these qualities with both. Let these commonalities combine into one, cohesive force." Her eyes were bright as she finished with, "Claim your destiny, Takashi."

The screens were hard to see as the glowing intensified.

Pidge's eyes were wide as Shiro's bio-readings were lit up with activity. Matt quickly worked to adjust the cameras so they could see better. All they could hear were gears shifting and metal groaning.

"Matt -"

"Working on it. Ok! Now we should be able to see-"

Popcorn fell out of Matt's mouth as his eyes were glued to the screens. He watched as parts divided into legs, reattached into what he could only assume were wings, hands formed, then a head popped up into place. There was a low rumbling sound coming out of it as its feet touched Earth. A roar of life. The Garrison control room was filled with cheers.

"He did it!" Pidge crowed.

"Holy crap," Matt breathed out. "It's _huge_!"

Allura's smile was wide. "Try to move Shiro."

The Atlas swung an arm. Then another.

Shiro let out a light laugh. _"It's doing what I'm thinking."_

"Do a kick!" Lance yelled out.

"Did you hear that Shiro?" Allura amusedly asked.

 _"I think China heard him."_

The Atlas groaned as it shifted its weight to one leg. It was a low kick but it still made Lance holler in excitement. And then instantly coughed. Keith quickly grabbed the popcorn bag before it fell from Lance's hands.

"All better huh?"

"Shut *cough, cough* up *coooough* Mullet!"

"Fire a laser!" Nadia yelled out.

The Atlas shifted, bringing its right arm up. _"Iverson, focus firepower into the arm cannon. Curtis, find a safe zone for us to fire, then send it to Veronica to adjust our aim."_ The arm cannon lit up a bright yellow as it built up power. _"Fire Coran!"_

The beam blared out into space.

"This is so awesome!" Rizavi whooped. "Do it again!"

The Atlas let out another blast.

Kinkade grunted as Nadia jumped onto his back. "Get _off_ Rizavi."

Romelle's eyes brightened. "Can you sprout wings?"

 _"One step at a time,"_ Shiro amusedly replied. _"We're still trying to get used to moving."_

Romelle pouted a little. Hunk rubbed his chin speculatively.

"Are those wings on its back?" Hunk tilted his head. "I don't see where wings would unfold."

"You can't see it on Black until she does it," Keith added.

James whipped his head to Keith. "Your lion has _wings_?"

"Yes she does!" Romelle spread her fingers out to mimic wings, temporarily forgetting that she was peeved with him. "They are most beautiful! They glow a color similar to this," she pointed to her facial marking, "but much brighter."

"I'll never forget the time Shiro unlocked her ability," Keith murmured with a smile.

"It was incredible," Lance agreed in memory. "What does it feel like?" He turned to Keith. "Flying like that."

"...It's intense. Like I'm cutting through every rule about how the universe works to travel that fast." Pause. "And liberating."

Ina paused in eating. "May we see it?"

Lance chuckled. "We're not in battle. I doubt Mullet can -"

"Ok."

"What?!"

"I haven't flown Black in a while." Keith lightly shrugged. "I should probably practice anyways. The last time I had Shiro's help."

"Me too." Hunk wistfully sighed. "I miss Yellow."

"Hey wait!" Lance jogged off to catch up with them.

Pidge kept her eyes on the screen. Thanks to Green's camouflage she snuck out repeatedly to fly her so she wasn't missing her like the others. Allura stayed where she was. She missed Blue but being Shiro's support was her priority.

"You can take the earpiece with you."

Allura turned back to Pidge. "What?"

Pidge looked away for a second to give her a grin. "I know you want to go out there."

"...Shiro, we'll be joining you outside."

 _"Copy that princess."_

* * *

Allura kept her eyes closed even though she heard him coming.

"I was looking all over for you," Shiro said.

"I could not resist time with Blue."

They had all flown a while ago but Allura took Blue back out and was sitting on top of her head. The Lion's purr was going through her mind like a gentle, warm current. She opened her eyes as Shiro sat behind and put his arms around her. She leaned back against his chest. Together, they watched the sunset.

"You were incredible," she murmured.

He felt some warmth in his face. "Well, after that speech about destiny," he kissed behind her ear, "how could I disappoint?"

"I would not have been upset if you couldn't do it today."

He hummed but kept his face against her neck. "What _is_ destiny?" he murmured. "Is it something only _you_ are born to do, regardless of your opinion?" Pause. "Is it a single moment in time or a path that becomes your entire life?"

She was quiet as she considered how to word it.

"It is a moment that leads to how you live your life," she mused. "It is _always_ a choice," she ran her fingers through his bangs. "That is why one must accept it _first_ before it can become your reality."

"So if you deny the path before you..."

"Another will eventually come upon that moment and be offered the choice."

"But the delay could affect reality."

"Inevitably. But it is still a choice."

He held her tighter. She stilled her hand in his hair.

"What are you thinking?" she murmured.

"...When we first met, you said it was our destiny to pilot Voltron. But now I'm not." He lifted his head up to see her. "Was the Atlas my true destiny all along? Was I not supposed to accept the Black Lion?"

"Why couldn't both be a part of your reality?"

He tilted his head in question. She smiled at him.

"There is no rule that there is only _one_ moment per individual."

"No," he amusedly replied, "there's not."

She put her hand along his face to keep his attention on her. "While there may be others that can step in...there are some people that are the ultimate option. The best that can fulfill that destiny." She smiled warmly at him. "The first choice."

"Like you," he quietly said.

A light red appeared on her cheeks. "I was referring to you."

He buried his face into her shoulder. Her blouse was a tan spaghetti strap with white lacing at the bottom with black jeans. He savored the warmth and softness of her skin. He lifted his head up so his chin was propped on her shoulder. He smiled as he spied the strapped sandals on her feet. An aqua color was painted on her toes, undoubtedly done by her new Earth friends. It made him happy to see her adjusting.

"Are you hungry yet?"

"Starved."

"Come on." He let go of her to stand. "Let's start our night."

She eyed his plaid dark gray button up and blue jeans before taking his hand.

"Rachel would say you need more color in your outfit."

"It's plain. I know." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I haven't had time to check out the mall."

"I did not say it looked terrible."

"So in other words," his smile cocked upwards, "you like what you see." He lifted up her hand to point at her aqua fingernails. "This is a nice color."

"Nadia picked it."

"Rizavi?"

"Rachel's niece."

"Good choice."

She slipped her hand into the crook of his left elbow. "Blue, could you lower us?" The Lion purred and slowly lowered her head. As they were slipping off, a thought occurred to Allura. "How did you get up?"

He lifted his right arm.

"Painstakingly slow. Until Blue's tail decided to speed up the climb."

She merrily laughed.

* * *

After dinner Shiro took her somewhere secluded outside. It was dark now but there were low night lights around the Garrison grounds. He gave her a metal stick and then rummaged around his pockets.

"Hold that out."

Allura kept her stick up. "What does it do?"

"You'll see in a tick," he grinned. "Don't put it over your feet."

She adjusted her hold. Then he flicked some rectangular device open. She could smell something like oil coming from it. A flame lit up. She curiously watched as he brought it up to her metal stick. The tip glowed and then -

"Oh!"

She jumped a little as white yellow sparks spilled out. He quickly grabbed a stick and held it to hers. She let out a happy sound as his stick caught on fire.

"They're like stars," she smiled.

"You can wave it around."

She moved it hesitantly. He smiled as the light made her brown skin glow. He swirled his sparkler around making shapes. Light smoke left a fading after image of what he was drawing. She might stink drawing on paper but this was fleeting and disappeared shortly after making it. She started drawing quickly so he could see it whole.

"This is a helfentaz. Like Earth's sparrow but much bigger."

"I think I see it." He looked at her with a serious expression as he drew. "This is a triangle."

She laughed. "You are _terrible_ at this."

Her flame went out. She let out a disappointed sound. She looked at Shiro's still lit stick in envy. He caught her look. With a flourish he pulled out a box from his back pocket and rattled it. Her eyes lit up. His went out. He dropped it onto the dirt so he could pull out the lighter. He was about to hand her one sparkler but then grinned as an idea came to him.

He gave her a handful and then lit them all up.

"This is too many!" she happily shrieked.

"Where's your sense of adventure?" he teased.

She split them between her hands and then twirled around with them. He dropped the box down so he could lift her up closer to the night sky. She let out a startled sound but adjusted to it.

"Spin around," she commanded.

He spun around slowly and then picked up speed. She laughed as she nearly bent over him. The sparklers went out. She let go of them so she could use her hands to steady herself. He chuckled as he lowered her. She put her legs around his waist before he could put her on her feet. She touched his cheek and then leaned her forehead against his. Their connection was still disrupted from last night's blocking. They needed to fix that.

"Let me in," she murmured.

"Ok." He closed his eyes as she ran a hand through his bangs. "For you."

He opened his side of the bond completely. She delve right in, making sure to leave her side open as well. His presence was bright like the spark sticks but his emotions were rushing over her so fast it was hard to pin one feeling down. But there was a constant feeling there, a warmth that grew the longer she searched his side of the bond.

Then, she felt it.

A pulsing fire that soothed and burned at the same time. It made tears fall from her eyes. She pulled her head away, ending the bond session. His eyes were wet too. He wiped her eyes with his left fingers in a gentle touch.

"Takashi?"

He sighed as his fingers stayed along her cheek. "That's how you make me feel." Concern came into her eyes. He softly chuckled. "It's a good thing Allura. Promise."

"But it _ached_ so much - I don't want to cause you pain."

"It aches because I want more of it," he murmured. He kept his eyes steady. "I'm in love with you."

Her breath was gone and it didn't seem like it was coming back. Then her lungs protested and she sucked air back in.

"...I thought I knew what it felt like - but it turned out to be false. Then you came back and I realized - " she quietly choked out. "I had felt the beginnings of it long before your return but I was too stubborn to see." She touched his cheek with a watery laugh, "It's so clear now. I do not have to second guess what I feel anymore."

He had felt a lightness inside her. So beautiful and inviting. Welcoming. Caring. He wondered if it was just her essence at its full height because she was happy right now or if it was because of him. He hoped, like any fool would, but didn't want to assume anything.

"Allura," he breathed out. "...are you saying -?"

"You are my light in the darkness." She rubbed their noses. "My love."

"Wow." He let out a breathy laugh. "So that _is_ how I make you feel?"

In the low outside lights, he could see her cheeks darken.

"Yes."

"Wow."

"Wow," she repeated the foreign word.

"It's what you say when something amazing happens."

She nuzzled his cheek. "Wow."

"That sounds weird."

"You've said it twice."

"It's not weird when I say it."

She pinched his cheek. He merely grinned at her before his eyes softened.

"You're my destiny," he murmured. Then flushed a little. "Or one of my destinies." He tilted his head. "Actually we said it's multiple moments that make up one destiny. So...my moment?"

"I like what you said first."

His eyes closed as she pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"Allura. I mean what I said." He kissed her briefly. "I love you." He pulled away when she tried to deepen it. "But I need something long lasting. It's ok if you don't know yet." He put a hand along her smooth jawline. "But I need _you_ to know that's what _I_ want." He kissed her nose. "What I'm searching for. With you." He put his face in her neck. "If that's not what you're looking for..." he took a deep breath of her scent, "I need to know. I don't -" his voice faltered a little, "my heart can't handle something temporary. I'm not like that."

"Good."

He lifted his face up. Her blue eyes glowed with intensity.

"Once you're officially mine," she trailed her finger along his nose, "I do not plan to let go."

"...You mean if."

She gave him a slow smile. "Do I?"

He swallowed at that. Her eyes contained a possessive gleam he hadn't seen before. It seemed like she had been waiting for something. A signal from him maybe? This conversation must have done it. He could feel the shift in the air around them.

"Are we done out here?"

"Yeah," he cleared his throat when he heard the huskiness in it. "We are."

She took his hand and tugged him to follow.

* * *

Allura chose his room even though hers was closer.

He had a feeling she specifically wanted this done in his quarters. That thought ran through his mind as she kept his hands pinned to his mattress. His mind was a heavy haze of pleasure as she moved above him. He didn't have to guide her how to rock her hips anymore. She leaned forward for his lips, but slowly. He groaned aloud as her long braid teased his overly sensitive skin. She slowed her hips' movements as she kissed his rounded ear.

"Are you mine, Takashi?"

His face was red hot. She hadn't done something like this before. When she didn't get an answer she ran a slow hand down his chest and torso. She shivered with him as she felt his reaction in the bond. He leaned up to kiss her but she pulled out of reach. His hands fisted as he tried lifting one of them. Her grip was too strong. That only made him even hotter.

"Oh gods."

"That's not an answer love."

He stared at her with wide eyes. "What did you call me?"

Suddenly her playful Space Queen mode dropped, leaving just Allura. She bit her bottom lip a little.

"Is that fine? I could use another term of -"

He smiled widely at her. "I like that."

She smiled back. Then her eyelids dropped back down to half mast. She shifted her hips. He closed his eyes tightly as a low groan escaped him. She still wanted an answer and he was more than willing to give it to her.

"Yes," he breathed out, "I am."

He was tied to her as she was to him.

She leaned over to kiss him sweetly. He kissed back slowly. Then parted his lips as her hair shifted along his chest. She accommodated his kiss with an angling of her mouth. He opened his mouth more, chased her tongue back into hers. Her hands slid from his wrists to thread with his fingers, both metal and flesh. In her mind, there was no dissociation between his left and right hand. They were both a part of him, therefore to be treated equally. He could feel the easy acceptance through the bond.

He loved her for it.

SL

SL

SL


	21. Chapter 21

AN: And we come upon different types of spying with several different consequences (not all of them bad). Klance cooks some more. And more um, heated fluff for our wonder couple.

SL

SL

SL

Shiro's eyes opened halfway.

Allura was next to his bed slipping on her uniform pants. He blinked in case he was seeing things but her underwear was still lacy. Apparently the mall's selection was now wider. He stayed lying down with his face half sunken in the pillow as he watched her dress. His eyes lazily traced the curving pink marks along her thighs. He really loved the shape of her legs. She pulled on a tank and then put her arms through the sleeves of the orange and white over shirt.

She turned around. He closed his eyes.

He heard her steps come closer and then the bed sunk a little as she leaned on it. "I know you're awake," came her amused voice. "Or did you forget I can hear your heartrate change?"

He cracked an eye open. "I was just enjoying the view highness."

She pinched his nose. "Spying is unbecoming of you, Captain."

The color dusting her cheeks made him grin. She finished buttoning her uniform and then leaned in to quickly peck his lips. He had other plans. His left hand buried into her hair as he prolonged the kiss. She followed along until he tried pulling her under him. She broke the kiss off.

"Not right now."

"There's time," he leaned up to kiss her again. "I don't know why you're out of bed already."

She breathed in deeply as the kiss deepened. His lips were smooth and his mouth warm. She loved the way his kisses felt. She kissed back slowly, then reluctantly pulled away completely.

"I need to see Coran before Sam Holt whisks him away."

He sighed dramatically. "I guess that's a good reason to go."

"I will return shortly." She leaned over to run her fingers through his bangs. "Wait here for me, love."

A goofy smile made its way on his face. "Say that again."

"I _still_ do not take orders."

* * *

Romelle hardly slept last night.

When she deemed it not _too_ terribly early she dressed and washed. She tucked Bandor's communicator in her pocket and then left her room. She didn't even bother putting her hair up. It was long and straight. A little curly at the tips. It wasn't quite the length of Allura's hair but getting close.

While she didn't agree with Griffin's spying she could acknowledge that bottling this up was taking a toll on her. She went to Coran's room. He was strange and unlike any Altean she'd met but his presence brought her a comfort she hadn't had since she lost her father to the New Colony. Before she knocked on his door her ears twitched.

 _Allura's inside._ She curled her fingers into her palm. _I should come back later._

She turned around to go back to her room. But the weight of Bandor's device was suddenly heavier than she recalled it being. She turned around again and continued down the hallway.

* * *

Allura felt her nerves heighten the longer Coran stayed quiet.

"Did you hear me?" she impatiently asked.

"Yes princess I heard." He smiled at her fondly. "After all, you're in love."

She stammered out Altean and then took a breath in. "Was it that obvious?"

"Oh yes," Coran laughed. "I knew Lotor was merely a 'phase,' as the earthlings put it."

"I didn't say I loved Lotor."

"You were infatuated enough that I started to worry."

"About what?" she cautiously asked.

His eyes grew solemn. "If you would accept an offer for a permanent alliance."

She stiffened immediately. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm just glad that's over with," he smiled. "Do you need me to give Shiro the ol' talking to? I'm sure your father would have, if only to keep him on his toes."

"Ancients Coran," she groaned. "That's not necessary."

"No but it would be hilarious," he chortled. "I bet all the _smorlat_ in the universe I could convince him to wear pots and pans as 'traditional garb'!"

"Don't! _Please_. I merely wanted to let you know." Pause. "Though, if you were to give him a run down of the process - an outline Coran, not an entire three varga lecture - I would appreciate it."

"For you juniberry," he put a hand to her cheek, "I'd do anything."

She leaned into his hand. "Thank you, Cor-pa."

Her use of his old nickname made his eyes watery.

"My, they do grow up fast don't they Alfor?"

"Oh Coran." She kissed his palm affectionately.

"Now be off with you." He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "I need to summarize decaphoeb's worth of knowledge into doboshes."

"Thank you."

* * *

Keith was late to practice.

They had halted sword practice while Lance was sick but today was the first morning they were starting up again. Lance stretched his legs yet again, looked at the clock, and then sighed. He grabbed his jacket and stormed off.

"You better not have slept in," he grumbled under his breath. " 'Cause I would have slept in but I know what a pain in the ass you are about tardiness."

He turned into a hallway.

"Mr. Lone Wolf. Mullet. Emo kid. Knife happy space hick."

He brought his keycard up to gain access to the dorm quarters.

"I follow _every_ stupid instruction you've pulled out of your ass and this is the thanks I get?"

He made a left. Then immediately stepped back. Then leaned over to spy.

Romelle was near tears. He could hear it in the way her voice trembled though he couldn't hear the words. Keith put a hand on her shoulder, halting her words. His mouth moved but he was too quiet for Lance to hear. Whatever he said triggered her to move. She stepped into him, dropped her head and sobbed. Keith closed his eyes as he let her cry on him. Tentatively, he put a hand on along her upper back. His brows furrowed deeply as she gripped his shirt harder.

"Whatcha looking at?"

Lance quickly covered Riz's mouth and pushed her back. She let out a muffled angry sound. He kept his hold as he tried to shush her as quietly as possible. She stopped making sounds but crossed her arms. Her eyes darted down to his hand and then stared at him hard. He slowly moved his hand away.

"What gives Lancito?" she whispered harshly.

"Don't call me that," he whispered back just as angrily.

She ignored him and stepped around him. He was tugging at her arm but she managed to sneak a peek around the corner. She quickly backed off and then gave him a leer.

"You spying on them?"

"No," he stressed out in a hiss. He looked around suspiciously then tugged her further down the hallway. "Mullet was late to practice, I came to get him."

"It's ok. I like spying on people too. Though Ryan hates it when I use his camera to do it. He's such a wet blanket sometimes."

"I'm not spying on anyone," he reiterated.

She arched a brow.

"I'm _not_."

"Whatever Lance." She rolled her eyes. "It's not like you have anything to worry about. Keith -"

"Sees her like family," he finished. "If you're going to ask me to help you get a date with him you can forget it. Veronica's bad enough."

She pursed her lips a little. "You don't know, do you?"

"...Know what?"

"Lance," she leaned in conspiratorially, "Keith's not into girls."

"Ok," he sighed with a hand on his hip. "Just because a guy doesn't try something while comforting a crying girl doesn't mean -"

"I'm not saying this based on his actions with Romelle. Which would be _stupid._ Why can't a non-blood related guy be concerned about a non-related girl without being romantically interested in her? I mean what are in, the dark ages?"

"Wait, wait just - go back. If that's not what you mean - " Lance's eyes were wide without him realizing it. "Why do you think he's not into girls?"

"Well, he went out with Grif back in the day -"

" _What?!"_

"But they weren't into each other so that didn't go anywhere. And then Kyle from admissions made a pass last week -"

"He went out with Kyle Dirk?!"

"Well no. Keith declined but it wasn't a 'sorry, I'm not into guys' decline. More of a 'I'm not feeling your vibe' kind of thing." Nadi tilted her head. "Honestly Lance. I'm surprised you haven't noticed. He's not been subtle about it, especially around you."

"W-What are you talking about?"

She opened her mouth to say but then in a rare moment of maturity decided against her impulsiveness.

"That's not for me to explain."

He felt like all the blood in his head was gone. He stepped back against the wall.

Nadi patted his arm. "I really think you should talk to Space Dad about this."

"Why?"

"Well, he dated Adam. And now he's seeing Allura..."

"I..." he straightened up with a frown. "I need to practice."

Nadia shook her head as Lance fast walked away. If Keith didn't tell him and Lance was unaware, it wasn't her place to explain. A loud crunch broke through her thoughts. Down the opposite side of the hallway was Ina munching on an apple.

"How long have you been there?"

Leifs gave a small shrug. "I thought you saw me."

"Girl, you literally make no sound when you walk."

"You lied to Lance." Ina paused to swallow. "Griffin and Keith never went out."

"Whoops," Nadi grinned. "Guess I was misinformed."

* * *

Shiro had fallen asleep when Allura slipped in behind him.

"I'm back," she murmured.

He sleepily hummed as her arms and legs went around him. She didn't bother undressing. He shifted to accommodate her hold on him to something more comfortable. She kissed his neck softly and then buried her face in the crook.

"Shiro. Are you somewhat awake?"

"Mm?"

She sighed. "I'll take that as a no."

He felt her squeeze him a little tighter. He forced his eyes to open.

"What is it?"

"I'll wait until later."

He turned his head to look back at her. "Your heart's thudding pretty hard Allura."

"No, Shiro don't -" she sighed as he turned around completely.

"Go ahead."

"...Well, in light of recent truths between us, I thought it prudent to ask..." She bit her bottom lip a little. "I'm sorry. I just realized I have not looked into Earth's customs. Perhaps I should -"

"You're not going to offend me," he amusedly smiled. "And even if you do we'll talk it over."

His smiles always made things better.

"We can." She took a breath in. "Takashi," she looked at him with wide eyes, "would you consider courtship? That is, I am _open_ to courtship. With you. Together," her eyes went to the side as she partially stumbled along. She had even rehearsed this yet it wasn't coming out as smoothly as she wanted it to be.

He blinked rapidly. "Courtship?"

"Yes." She took in another breath. Explaining it was easier than asking him. "In Altea, courtship with a royal must be initiated by said royal. Otherwise, it would be either party." She looked back at him and asked in a quieter voice, "Is that the case on Earth?"

"Well I don't know. You're the first royal to ask me."

She laughed at that. It was short and breathy but it made her shoulders loosen. He put his left hand along her shoulder and then rubbed down her arm.

"While we don't really use the term courtship anymore," he took her hand and brought it up to his face, "it usually means seriously considering someone romantically. Exclusively." He kissed her fingertips. "Is that what Altean courtship is?"

"In simple terms, yes."

"But with added rules and such?"

"Some. But we do not need to do all of it."

He half grinned. "Was last night a part of the tradition?"

"In a way yes." She flushed a little. "But _very_ loosely."

"Ah."

She curled her fingers around his hand. "So then -"

"I answered last night," he put his forehead to hers. "Remember?"

"I hadn't asked you formally."

He shrugged. "I'm not the formal police."

"Oh ancients. Please tell me Earth doesn't have those."

"No," he chuckled. "Or at least not everywhere. Did Altea?"

"In the form of governesses and stuffy court officials."

"Huh." He pushed some hair out of her face. "Why do I get the feeling you were a terror growing up?"

"Probably because I was the absolute _worst_." Her eyes glimmered. "I climbed walls in formal wear. Snatched treats from the kitchens. Raced speeders until my hair was tawny from dust."

"An absolute nightmare," he laughed.

"I'd sneak out at night too. A couple times to meet with someone."

His hand trailed to her collar. "Midnight escapades?" He started unbuttoning her uniform. "I can only imagine the scandal."

"It would have been. If I had been caught."

He closed his eyes as she trailed her lips along his jawline. "And you say I'm devious."

"Oh Takashi," she merrily laughed. "You're only now realizing this?"

"I'm just now admitting it out loud." The last button was unhooked. "Now then," he pulled her uniform top halfway off. "I believe my Queen was hinting very heavily." He leaned over to nibble along her collarbone. "Or did I misinterpret this conversation?"

"No." She arched her upper back to his mouth once she freed her arms of the uniform. "You're interpreting rather splendidly."

He sucked her neck hard. She dug her fingers in his sleep tank for a long moment and then pulled him on top of her. He didn't have the prosthetic. He made to grab it from the side table so he could prop himself better. She put her hand along his face.

"As you are, love."

He closed his eyes as her nails lightly scratched his neck. There was no pity or sympathy in the bond. She meant what she said. She wanted him as he was because that's all she wanted. Nothing else was needed. Anything else was extra. Appreciated, but extra. She smiled as he made himself comfortable, shifting some pillows around them. She wordlessly followed his instruction to lay how he wanted her to be. When they settled she looked up at him.

He kissed her.

She arched into it, arched her chest against his. Her hand found the edge of his shirt and slid under it for his heated skin. He angled his narrow hip. She arched into his teasing motion. He tore his mouth from hers for his teeth to tug at the strap of her bra.

"Do you want to be mine, Allura?"

It was the first time in a long while since he used her name rather than Space Queen or highness in a setting like this. She breathed hard as he ran his lips along her collarbone, his bangs trailing along her skin in a teasing touch. He was mimicking what she had done last night. That was not lost on her. But by heavens she was far from objecting to it.

"Ancients," she breathed. "A thousand times yes."

"Not ten thousand?"

She pulled his face back to hers. "Your mouth has better things to do than to talk back."

Red spread along his scar. "This week's just full of firsts huh?"

"Takashi -"

Not waiting for her warning he kissed her open mouthed.

* * *

Lance skipped sword practice.

He pointedly ignored anywhere Keith might be and was very successful until lunchtime. Lance grabbed his daily gruel. Hunk waved at him. He started walking over but then halted in his steps. Keith and James were sitting next to each other. Rizavi's words surfaced in red bold letters.

 _'He went out with Grif -'_

He pivoted away to sit with Veronica and Curtis. The duo paused in their conversation.

"Hey Lance."

He muttered a greeting but Rizavi was still in his head.

 _'Kirk tried asking him out.'_

"You alright?" Curtis frowned.

Lance nodded and bit into his fruit.

 _'I'm surprised you don't know. Especially with the way he acts around you.'_

"Lance..." Veronica tugged the fruit out of his hand, "you just bit into your orange, peel and all."

 _'You should ask Space Dad.'_

"It's a space thing."

 _'He dated Adam and is now seeing Allura.'_

"Roni?" Lance suddenly voiced out. "Do you think I'm -"

"You're what?"

He clutched his head. "But I _know_ I like girls!"

"Uh, Lance -"

 _'...dated Adam...now seeing Allura.'_

"I don't - but we're _rivals_ -" Lance fisted his hair tightly and then banged the table. "Quiznaking Nadi!"

Veronica and Curtis watched Lance storm out of the cafeteria.

"Under six months," she calmly stated.

Curtis sighed but pulled out his wallet. "That's the last bet I make with you."

SL

SL

SL

AN: Lance is starting to crack thanks to Nadi's impish ways. I kind of see Ina as Drax from Guardians of the Galaxy. XD Sort of. But also not really?!


	22. Chapter 22

AN: Not much action but laying down foundation for AxS courtship.

SL

SL

SL

When Coran asked to meet Shiro in his office he had an inkling of a feeling of what it was for.

He didn't expect to walk in on a completely formally dressed Coran with an expensive looking red velvet robe on and a pipe in his mouth. Shiro stayed by the doorway as Coran adjusted his monocle while still sitting in his chair. Behind his desk. In his office. With a projector screen up against the wall.

"Coran," Shiro amusedly greeted. "Please, make yourself comfortable."

Some bubbles came out of the pipe. With Coran's serious expression Shiro bit his inner cheek to keep from smiling. He didn't know how Coran managed to get this set up when they just came out of the same meeting not even ten minutes ago.

"Captain Takashi Shirogane. Take a seat."

He closed the door behind him and sat across from Coran. More bubbles came out as Coran let the room fill with silence. Shiro had the notion that it was to intimidate him but that _bubble pipe..._ He was highly curious which kid he borrowed it from. _A McClain or a Garret?_ Either one would have one. Shiro cleared his throat in an effort to cover his half chuckle. Coran looked over. He made sure his shoulders were back and his posture immaculate. Coran made a sound of approval.

Thank heavens for grueling hours of military training.

"Captain Shirogane -" Coran's moustache wrinkled at the sound of that. "May I call you Shiro?"

"Please," Shiro demurred with a head nod.

"Shiro. It has come to my attention that Princess Allura Junitia -"

Shiro curiously tilted his head. "Junitia?"

"-of Altea," Coran continued on, "has expressed interest in initiating courtship with you. Is this correct?"

"Yes." Pause. "She has a middle name?"

Coran frowned, not understanding how Junitia could be a middle name if there were only two names. Regardless, he knew what Shiro was asking. "She had a _first_ name when she was born, like all Altean royals." He stood up to adjust the projector on the desk. "When she was crowned heiress she took on her second name, Allura." He took the pipe out of his mouth for a tick. "Traditionally the ruling monarch would gift her and her spouse with final names if they were to wed. But that's hardly relevant now and getting a little ahead of ourselves quite frankly."

"...Of course. Please, continue."

"Right." Coran tapped the tablet on the desk and the whole screen filled with words. "I've complied a summary of the 135 courting rules when seeing a member of the royal family -"

"One _hundred_ and thirty five?"

"There are more but like I said, it's a summary." Coran smiled. "If you were royalty yourself there'd be double."

Shiro frowned as he read some of the rules. "Coran, can I be blunt?"

"Yes lad. Now's the time to be."

"There's no way I'm going to remember all of this."

"Mm. I suppose it would be difficult. Normally the court would be keeping an eye to make sure you would." Coran blew into his pipe, sending a flurry of bubbles. "Good thing I made a summary of the summary."

He tapped the screen. There were still a lot of text but it seemed more manageable than the novel Coran threw up there earlier. Coran put the pipe on the desk and whipped out a long pointer stick.

"I'm in a good mood so I'll highlight the key parts the Princess will be looking out for."

Shiro sat closer to the edge of his seat. "Could you also send me a copy of this?"

"Certainly." Then he smacked the stick against the wall. Shiro slightly jumped at the sound. "As I'm sure she explained, the royal initiates the courtship if the two parties interested are not of the same rank. Not to say that 'Captain' isn't impressive, or having been the former Head of Voltron," Coran added with a small smile and then went back to lecturing mode. "The main parts are friendship, loyalty, and honesty which are demonstrations that reveal the intent of the heart and mind. Essence compatibility is especially important for those gifted like the Princess."

Shiro nodded. That was all reasonable.

"First stage!" Coran smacked the wall so hard Shiro was surprised it was still in one piece. "The princess will publically demonstrate her various levels of prowess while in your presence. If you find the demonstration acceptable you are to nod from the neck and then do a similar demonstration. It can be in that same moment or later but it has to be within the same day. She will either deny or accept your demonstration in turn." He turned to Shiro suddenly. "Do I need to explain what a denial action would look like?"

"Ah, I think I'll know it when I see it."

"Good. I don't know what she'd do anyways. Some versions can be rather cruel."

Shiro quirked a brow. "If she doesn't like what I do, will I have another chance to try something different?"

"It depends on the severity of the denial." Coran crossed his arms. "The purpose of these demonstrations are to show what the other can offer, be it protection, wealth, security," he made a vague hand gesture, "whatever the strong points are. So if either one of you strongly denies the other's gesture...it may require you to take a step back and consider moving forward. I will say this, I haven't seen a courtship go on when there were three denials in a row from the same person. Mind you, there are varying levels of denials. Soft denials are sometimes done to better steer the direction of what the other is looking for. That is why even the beginnings of friendship is important to have before initiating courtship."

 _'If you go,'_ Adam's words floated into Shiro's mind, _'don't expect me to be here when you get back.'_

Denial wasn't really something he was particularly good at dealing with. _But I can't stay stagnant my whole life._ He took a slow, deep breath in and then nodded his understanding. _I need to trust in my friendship with Allura._ He needed to trust that she wouldn't demonstrate something he couldn't reciprocate.

"What else do I need to know?"

Coran moved onto the next slide. "While public demonstrations will be enacted, hand holding is the only sign of affection allowed in public at this stage." His eyes slid over to Shiro with a flat look. "This part is most likely moot given your sleeping arrangements."

Shiro's face flushed a little. "Coran, I -"

"Ah-ah! I don't want to know. She's happy so I'm happy." Coran tilted his head. "Did she explain her two seasons to you, every decaphoeb?"

"She touched on it."

It had been early on when they started getting more physical. Apparently Altean women only had two times, once a week, in which they were in season for pregnancy. That was why it was abnormal for Altean families to have so many children as their fertility seasons were very short. It was typically very draining on Alteans but they had long since come up with remedies to make the two times very tolerable. If he remembered right, she was coming up on her season.

He was going to have to find chocolate soon.

"She'll probably cling to you a little more now that you're in courtship," Coran warned.

"Duly noted."

"Now then, I'll go over some more details..."

SL

SL

SL

AN: Anyone else notice that it seemed like Altean families are very small? Not that we knew a lot of them. XD


	23. Chapter 23

AN: Thank you for your reviews! I'm glad other people like my self indulgent fluff/drama. XD

Ugh, I'm posting this late. I did a quick proofread but I'm sure I missed something. Sorry. XD

This chapter will feature Lance because this kid is a disaster right now and I'm in the mood to write that. ;) plus, some Allura/Blue and Hunk bonding. And other happenings.

SL

SL

SL

With Rizavi's words, it seemed like Lance's world tilted off its axis.

It was like she had told him the sky was purple when he thought it was blue for so long...He wasn't sure what to make of it. Like Ryan, for example. It was tradition that he'd have a meet up with his fellow sniper buddy in the shooting range. They set a timer up like always, he joked around while Kinkade offered soft grunts and other sounds.

"You wanna try my bayard?"

Kinkade's face was neutral but his eyes widened enough for Lance to notice.

"You serious?"

Lance shrugged. "Why not?"

He flipped it around so the butt of the red rifle was out for Ryan to grab. He took it carefully, almost reverently. It made Lance laugh a little.

"Don't worry. It's been manhandled a lot worse."

Their fingers bumped. Lance looked up to laugh it off but then suddenly stopped. He just realized the olive green color of Ryan's eyes. Kinkade quirked a brow. Lance looked over at the targets quickly. And then couldn't bring himself to look at Kinkade. The MFE didn't say anything which Lance was grateful for.

Slowly, Lance eased back into the session.

He was laughing again as they went to the showers. He threw his stuff in a locker and tugged his clothes off like normal. He waved to a couple of guys he'd seen around as they walked out. They waved back and left. Lance was wrapping a towel around his waist when someone else entered in.

"Hey Lance. Ryan."

Lance's shoulders stiffened upon hearing James' voice. He couldn't shake the image of him and Keith sitting together at lunch - _Stop it. They were just eating._ It wasn't like it was a date. Not that he _cared_ who Keith dated. Or didn't date. He ran a hand through his hair and huffed. _You know Nadi likes to talk._ He shouldn't let what she says get to him. Besides, what did it matter to him if Keith wasn't into girls?

"Hey James," Lance greeted back.

Then he froze mid-turn. Kinkade had a hand on James' shoulder. That was nothing new. But for some reason it _felt_ different despite the gesture being the same. _His eyes,_ Lance's subconscious noted. There was a softer look in Kinkade's eyes than his usual passivity...

James frowned. "You ok Lance?"

"F-Fine!" Lance closed his locker a little too loudly. "Just gonna hit the showers."

The duo watched the paladin walk off to the showers. James crossed his arms and gave Ryan a look.

"I did nothing," Kinkade murmured.

James sighed. "That seems to be going around." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "First Romelle and now Lance..."

"Hey."

"I worry too much." Griffin relaxed his posture. "I know Ryan."

Kinkade shrugged off his uniform over shirt. "Then I shouldn't have to keep reminding you."

James let out a hearty laugh. "True, true."

There was a yelp and ruckus in the shower area. James soon saw Lance coming back into the locker area with a red face. He opened his mouth to ask what the problem was but then the familiar silver haired form of Captain Shirogane came over with only a towel around his waist and wet hair.

"Lance, you dropped your squeegee."

Lance took it without looking at him. "Thanks."

The captain frowned in concern but then left. The shampoo in his hair was starting to drip in his eyes. Lance changed quickly. This wasn't the first time he showered with his teammates around. But now it felt different. It was like he was aware of every aspect of the people around him.

Their _physical_ aspects, that is.

He put his damp towel up against his mouth and yelled. It was muffled but the MFEs most certainly heard it. Lance uncovered his face casually like nothing happened. He smiled widely at the two as he grabbed his bayard.

"See ya guys!"

"Bye Lance."

Kinkade gave a small wave. Once Lance was out of the locker area James gave Ryan a flat look.

"You still think I worry too much?"

* * *

The nearest body of water was the very location Allura almost drowned in.

She listened to the waves rolling in and watched the liquid move closer and closer to her. Earthling movies and books described the sounds of the waves as calming but all she could think of was being stuck in her seat, her mother's hands tugging on her seat's harness as the water started to rise -

Blue purred loudly, breaking Allura's concentration.

Then she felt Hunk's hand on her shoulder as he walked in front of her, shielding her from the view of the water. She managed a smile as Hunk's protect mode radiated off of him. As the senior leg of Voltron she was constantly in admiration of his ability to be everyone's anchor of safety. He had been the first to mentor her as a paladin and for that, she was both grateful and full of affection.

"We don't have to do this Allura."

" _I_ do Hunk," she iterated. "I need this."

She wasn't used to having a fear like this and have others know of it. It made her feel weak somehow and that was not something she was comfortable with. How could she start courting Shiro with this fear hanging over her? It made her feel less in control and worthy.

She was the Guardian of Water for heaven's sake.

"It's ok princess. There are some things that just terrify us and it doesn't always make sense to the people around us. We call it a phobia. My uncle is afraid of koalas. He's never met one but he's sure one will drop down right on him if given the chance. We still love him. The phobia doesn't change the fact that he's family."

"We did not have such a term on Altea." Allura's smile stayed small. "A weakness is a weakness."

"Well, no offense," Hunk gave her an apologetic smile as he continued, "but we're on Earth."

"Yes, we are." She looked over Hunk's shoulder. There was a large wave breaking down. It made her heart speed up not in a good way. "But perhaps we could take it slow?"

"Exactly what I'm thinking. Just follow me. Keep your hands connected with mine ok?"

She nodded her head. Hunk walked backwards towards the water. She followed slowly, her eyes widening as her bare feet started getting wet -

"Don't look down. Just look up at me."

She forced her eyes on him. Then her eyes trailed down to the dark marking along one of his shoulders and went down just before his elbow. He only had shorts on so this was the first time she'd seen him without a shirt. The design on his skin wasn't something she'd seen before.

"I thought humans didn't have markings."

Hunk paused. "What? Oh." He looked down at his arm and then back at her. "I wasn't born with this. It's a Samoan tradition from my dad's side of the family. A pe'a. My granddad tattooed it himself." He laughed nervously. "I was a wreck while he did it though. Hurt afterwards too."

Allura had been tempted to touch it but halted.

"Then why have it if it is painful?"

Hunk smiled. "Because what it stands for. This kind of tattoo, it represents where I come from. Who I am." He let go of her hand to rub it. "When we were in space it-it comforted me to look at it. To know I have a piece of home with me at all times."

Allura idly traced her cheek marking. "I see."

More water came up. Allura stiffened as the water level was now past her ankles. Hunk grabbed the hand he let go.

"You ok to keep going?"

"Yes. Please."

Her toes were partially sinking as they went further. _I can do this._ She was the heiress of Altea. The strength of her people. _It is merely water. Nothing more._ Her fingers tightened around Hunk's hands as they were now knee deep. The water was slowing their movements.

 _Danger,_ her mind warned. _Go back._

"Hunk."

He stopped moving. "We can stop here for today."

"...Please," she half whispered.

He could feel a tremor through their connected hands. He stepped closer so he could put his arms around her.

"This is good," he murmured gently. "You're moving forward."

She kept her hands curled under her chin as the feeling of the waves made the tremors persist. If it weren't for the solid feeling of Hunk's hug she might have run back to shore. She kept her eyes open so she could see what was swirling around her legs.

Another wave came.

She shivered as the water level temporarily rose up, nearly reaching her jean shorts. Then it receded to mid thigh. They stayed standing close together as the water rose and receded, rose and receded. There was a pattern to it. Not exact but finding a rhythm to this force made her feel better. Then two waves came in one after another. It broke pattern. She closed her eyes as it finally soaked the bottom of her jeans.

"We should go back," Hunk offered.

She quickly nodded her head. He kept an arm around her shoulder as they made it back to shore. Blue was waiting for them, alert and on her feet. Allura nearly cried upon feeling her protective presence. When Allura got close to her the Lion lowered her head so her paladin could touch her nose.

 _Thank you Blue._

* * *

Keith was resting on the common room couch while Romelle watched tv.

Kosmo was half on her lap, thoroughly enjoying the petting he was getting. He turned his head sideways so she could get more of his chin. She continued to scratch while she watched the drama. It wasn't one of the soaps Rachel got her into but it seemed to follow a similar format. Her ears twitched as she heard footsteps approaching. Kosmo lazily turned towards the figure in the entryway.

"Hey Keith -"

Romelle shushed James as quietly as she could. He winced when he noticed Keith had his eyes closed. He mouthed out 'sorry' and then backed out of the room. _I guess I can tell Keith later about Lance._ But he felt like it was something he needed to address sooner rather than later. In other news...who knew Kogane took naps on couches? Cadet Kogane he could see doing that but not the paladin.

And with Romelle next to him too.

It was curious but not really any of his business. Who Romelle wanted to hang out with regardless of their conscious state didn't have any bearing on him whatsoever nor the fact of how comfortable they were with each other to just sit together like that -

 _Stop it right there._

He rubbed his forehead as a headache started to form.

* * *

There were some people Lance had impeccable timing with.

Shiro wasn't one of them.

The paladin had walked into the kitchen, seen Shiro and turned around to go out and avoid any talk about why he suddenly got flustered seeing Shiro's broad bare shoulders under a stream of water then yelped and tripped on his feet, accidentally grabbing the flimsy divider door of Shiro's stall for support but only succeeded in breaking it and revealing Space Dad's naked backside to his view.

 _Yeah. That's not a conversation I want to have right now._

But Shiro noticed him. "Lance, I need to talk to you."

"Shiro, I'm sorry about earlier," he groaned. "But can we _not_ do this?"

"...Do what?"

"The whole," Lance felt his face heat up as he couldn't find non-embarrassing words for an embarrassing situation, "I-saw-you-naked-and-ran-out-like-a-preteen-girl thing."

"Oh no," Shiro lightly laughed, "forget about that. I have something else to ask you."

"Oh." Well shoot. He should have just let him talk first. "Ok. What's your question?"

"I'll be upfront. It's regarding Allura." Shiro frowned a little. "But I understand if that'll be too uncomfortable for you. I won't be offended if you'd rather not talk about her with me."

"That's not what I thought it'd be but ok."

"Really?"

Lance shrugged. "As long as it's not to plan your wedding."

"...No, it's not." Shiro rubbed his neck. He let that go for now. "I remember you said that your brother Marco collects rocks."

"Yeah..."

"Does he know anything about precious stones? Like where I can find them?"

"Probably. He's such a nerd about that kind of stuff. It's no wonder he's still single." Lance looked at the tablet and notebook Shiro left behind on the table. It almost seemed like he was taking notes. "You planning to get Allura a gem or something?"

"Something like that."

"Well, she likes sparkly things so I'm sure she'll like it."

"Thanks." Pause. "Lance?"

"Yeah?"

"Is there something wrong? You seem tense lately."

 _I'm fine,_ he wanted to say. _It's no biggie._ But what came out was a result of too many little lies.

"When did you know you were different?"

Shiro quirked a brow. "Different how?"

"Different like...you liked Adam different."

"Ah." Shiro rubbed the back of his empty left hand without realizing it. "Well to start, I didn't see it as different. In a way I still don't. My foster mom was pretty open and the friends she brought over too. It wasn't until I was at the Garrison that it occurred to me that I would be considered strange to others. Atypical in a way that had nothing to do with my race, my foster mom, or my skills."

Lance slowly sank down on the island's stool. "What did you do?"

"What I always do when people try to tell me what the status quo is." Shiro's eyes flickered with a steady confidence. "I kept going and didn't look back." Then the flame wavered. Just slightly. "It wasn't easy. Having Adam and Viv helped me when it got tough." His eyes unfocused for a moment. "We all need a hand sometimes."

"...and when you broke up," Lance frowned deeply. "What did you do?"

"I threw myself into the Kerberos training. If it weren't for the Holts and Keith..." Shiro sighed. "It was a rough patch especially with my illness."

Lance's eyes lowered. "I can only guess."

"Lance."

He looked back up. Shiro had a small smile on his face.

"Why would me and Adam make you tense?"

"It doesn't," Lance ducked his head a little. "It's unrelated. I was just wondering."

Shiro hummed. "It's the fact that I'm seeing a woman now, isn't it?"

"N-No!"

"..."

"...Maybe a little." Lance sighed long as he dropped his head into his hands. "Never mind. I'm just being stupid. You can see whoever you want."

"I can," Shiro agreed. "And so can you."

Lance's head shot up. Shiro gave him a bigger smile.

"Just because I accepted that part of myself early on doesn't mean people can't realize a truth about themselves later in life."

"Accepting who I am will make me a better paladin," Lance recited the words Shiro had said to Pidge long ago when she revealed herself as a girl. "I remember."

"Not just a paladin. But a person too."

Lance's phone pinged. He pulled it out and lightly cursed.

"I'm late. I promised Luis I'd babysit."

"Go on," Shiro waved at him. "I'm here whenever you want to talk."

"Yeah. Sure."

* * *

Allura was looking at him without speaking.

Shiro started to wonder if he laid it on too thick.

"Your eyes are different," she murmured.

"Yeah. I put eyeliner on. It's been a while." He adjusted his navy blue collar to give him something to do other than twiddle his thumbs nervously. "I finally went to the mall."

He looked back at her. Her cheeks were flushed. That made him relax.

"May I -"

"Go for it."

She grew a little taller. He half closed his eyes as her fingers touched his upper cheek. He gave her time to look at his handiwork and then opened his eyes completely. Due to her new height they were directly eye to eye.

"What's the verdict?"

She tilted her head. "Are you seeking my approval?"

He shrugged. "What do you think?"

"It makes your eyes stand out." The light flush darkened. "Of course I like it."

He grinned before stealing a quick kiss.

"Show me how to do the swooping in the corners," she pulled away slightly to say.

"Wingtips," he corrected with a chuckle. "Later. Right now I want your sweet mouth with mine."

"And you say I'm bold."

SL

SL

SL

AN: Ending came out kind of corny. But I love the long standing theory of Shiro being a pro at wingtip eyeliner. XD It also kind of ties in with Shiro's talk with Lance about being comfortable with yourself. Speaking of...Lol. He saw too much of Space Daddy and got flustered. It's ok Lance baby. It would happen to any of us. XD

I have been wanting to do some Hunk and Allura bonding forever! They be the legs! I also will touch on Hunk's tattoo later - or the idea of the Samoan tattoo will resurface, I should say.

So Alteans not having phobias is more of the fact that their civilization is ten thousand years old. While they're advance in technology I often wonder about their society. Their dressing is old style and formal. And for Earth history the idea of phobias would probably be strange or not even thought of. Also, when the Gladiator training bot first kicks all of the paladins' butts Allura gets mad and says it was set for an Altean child so...they did have a bit of a hardcore streak.

I feel like I need to say this now: I see Keith and Romelle as brother and sister. I remember a post s6 drawing of a sad Romelle saying she didn't have a brother anymore with tears in her eyes. Then Keith comes over and carries her on his shoulders like she's a little girl and declares he's her brother now. And Romelle's all cute and smiley about that and it has stuck with me ever since.

I love the found family trope!


	24. Chapter 24

AN: So...near the end I did something unorthodox with Allura and Kuron but it made sense to me while I wrote it. It's just hinted spice but I felt like I should let readers know.

SL

SL

SL

On the tv screen of the common room showed a long, sweeping view of a fantastical place.

Matt and N-7 sat on the couch with popcorn in between them. Matt's arm was casually resting along the back and along N-7's shoulders. They were talking too softly for anyone else to hear. Allura and Shiro were laid out on the carpet with pillows and blankets. The unprompted double date just happened as both couples sought out to rent the common room for a private movie viewing which brought them to the agreement of sharing once a common movie was decided between the Earth boys. Shiro had his arms around her as she leaned back against his chest.

"So there are twenty rings given," Allura tilted her head up to look at him, "and one ring made by a character of questionable intentions -"

"Nineteen rings given, one made by the Dark Lord Sauron in secret," Shiro calmly corrected.

"That we know of," Matt added in. "Plus some lesser rings were made too."

" -which so happens," Allura continued, "that this evil ring is made to rule them all."

"Uh huh," Shiro answered.

"But how could that be? They cannot possibly be made of the same material if the nineteen were made together and the one ring made by Soron -"

"Sauron," Shiro repeated with a half smile.

Matt popped a kernel in his mouth. "I think the elves learned from the Dark Lord to make the rings."

"Whatever his name is," Allura waved off. "How could _one_ ring have that much power?"

"Well he has dark magic."

"But they're _all_ labelled as rings of power," she argued. "They each should have an ability."

N-7 turned to Matt. "Do they?"

Matt looked down to Shiro. Shiro tilted his head to look up at Matt.

"Hell if I remember," Shiro laughed.

Matt laughed along with him. "Man, we used to though. Remember when you dressed up as Aragorn for five years straight?"

"Six years, wasn't it?"

"...Shit you're right." Matt laughed again. "And now you have your own Arwen."

Shiro's face flushed.

"Who's that?" Allura broke in.

There was a female on top of a horse, chanting in another language. Water rose up and took the form of horses. The enemy yelled out as the water chased them.

"That's the Lady Arwen," Matt grinned widely. "Aragorn's lady love."

"...Shiro." Allura started to smile as she connected the dots. "You repeatedly dressed as a character that is in love with a high gentry female with pointed ears?"

"Oh gods," Shiro buried his flaming face in her hair. "Can we just watch the movie?"

They merrily laughed at his embarrassment.

* * *

"Alright you two it's bedtime," Lance sharply clapped his hands.

Nadia and Silvio let out twin whines. "But tio -"

"Nuh-uh! I let you two stay up last time and you were falling asleep at breakfast. Tu mama nearly whipped me." Lance squatted down. "Come on princesa or your carriage's gonna leave."

Silvio jumped onto his back while Nadia came forward to be carried in his arms. He knew he was spoiling them but darn it they were his niece and nephew to love rotten. Silvio gripped his hair. He grunted and shook his head.

"Not the hair kid. We talked about this."

Silvio's hands moved to his shoulders. "Tio, when you gonna bring Romelle over?"

"Whatcha talking about? She's here all the time."

"Rachel hogs her," Silvio wrinkled his nose.

Lance smiled. He wondered if Romelle realized the crush his nephew had on her. He didn't know when it started or how. But the kid was always whipping his head around whenever he saw long blonde hair in the hopes of it being Romelle.

"Well that's not nice." Lance sat down on the bed to let Silvio down. "You should remind your tia to share next time."

"Bring 'Lura," Nadia pouted. "She's leaving."

"I'm leaving too," Lance amusedly reminded.

Nadia stayed in his arms. "For how long?"

"A while. The Galra left a lot of toys behind. We gotta pick up after them."

"Then you're leaving Earth right?"

Lance turned to Silvio. "Where'd you hear that?"

He shrugged. "Papa and Tio Marco."

Lance sighed. He didn't want to tell the kids yet but..."We will be but we're coming back here first before heading to space." He grinned widely at them. "It's only fitting the team's sharpshooter comes along. They'd be lost without me," he winked.

"I wanna go," Silvio whined.

"You're way too short kid."

"Well you're too flaco!"

" 'Ey, que te dije?" He poked Silvio in the stomach. "My muscles are compact."

Nadia giggled as she climbed into bed. "You're funny tio."

"Yeah yeah." He leaned over to kiss her forehead. "Te quiero mucho princesa." He turned around and loudly smacked a kiss on Silvio's forehead before he could stop him. "Y ti, flaquito."

"You're flaco!"

Lance stuck his tongue out at him before turning off the lights and closing the door. He shook his head as he walked back to the living room. He plopped down on the couch with a sigh.

"Where's the remote?"

He looked around and saw that he left it on the bookshelf. He groaned out loud at the thought of having to get up but did it anyways. There was still an hour left before Lisa and Luis came back.

"Come 'ere you little..."

He paused in grabbing the remote as he looked at the photograph nearby. It was a family photo back when his grandma was still alive. One of the last pictures they had. He picked it up and ran his thumb over her image. She lived long enough to hear he was alive at least. He just wished he got to see her again. Get one last taste of her arroz congri with that special ingredient she said she'd pass on to his wife.

 _"I'm gonna give you so many grandkids you won't know what to do with them abuela," he had grinned so widely at her while holding a baby Nadia. "Just wait and see."_

 _"You gotta find yourself a wife first hermano," Luis laughed._

 _"I'm looking," he lifted his chin up haughtily. "I'm going for quality."_

 _"But you flirt in quantities," Rachel snorted into her cup._

 _They all laughed at that._

"I miss you abuelita."

He brought up two fingers to kiss and then pressed them to her image.

He put the photo down carefully and then wiped his eyes. With a tired sigh he grabbed the tv remote and sat down. His phone pinged. Smoothly he pulled out his phone from his pocket. It was a string of group texts. He scrolled up to find the original message. It was from Keith, telling them about practice tomorrow. He rolled his eyes and typed back that he got the message.

Keith responded back fast but in a separate text to him.

 _'You doing alright?'_

Lance frowned. ' _Peachy.'_

 _'Lance.'_ There was a frowny emoji.

"For crying out loud," Lance muttered.

 _'I'm fine. Stop asking.'_

There wasn't another text. Lance turned on the tv. A couple minutes went by. His phone pinged.

 _'You can talk to me you know.'_

Lance stared at that for a while. He put his phone back inside his pocket.

 _"You need to find yourself a wife."_

He bit his lip a little.

 _"Some people don't realize truths about themselves until later in life," Shiro had said._

He pulled up his legs and hugged his knees to his chest.

* * *

Allura awoke to Shiro's hand along her cheek.

She hummed to that, even angling her head so he'd rub her marking. He stopped. She cracked a sleepy eye to give him a pout. The lighting was still low for sleep time.

"Why did you stop?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he leaned in and pressed his lips on hers. His kiss grew insistent. Rushed. His side of the bond was a little misty and unclear. She chalked it up to morning grogginess. She did think it was strange he was kissing her like this so early in the morning but she was a fan of Shiro's moments of spontaneity. She liked to encourage that side of him. His arm went around her waist. She suddenly breathed out as he pulled her flush against him.

"Is that how it'll be?" she lightly cooed.

Two could play at that. She put her leg between his and brought her knee high up. That startled him. He stared at her wide eyed as if having just woken up. She softly gasped as he pulled away from her so fast he nearly fell off the bed.

"Takashi?"

He was breathing harder than what a kiss would require. "Sorry," he murmured. "I-I think I was dreaming."

"You seemed to know what you were doing," she teased.

He couldn't quite meet her eyes. "Sorry," he said again.

She half shrugged. "It wasn't unpleasant."

Her hand stretched out to tug him over. He let out a surprised sound as she pulled him over by the front of his sleep shirt. She leaned up to kiss him.

"I'd like to continue that dream," she murmured.

Her leg went back between his legs, reminding him of what he awoke to. He could feel the familiar rush of electric thrills as he started to kiss back. She slipped her hand under his shirt and rubbed his back. Then he pulled out of it again.

"I'm sorry Allura," he rasped.

She caught her breath as he got off the bed. "Shiro?"

"I just need some air," he reached the doorway and shot her an apologetic look. "Go back to sleep. I'll be back soon."

She tried waiting up for him but sleep claimed her.

* * *

"Oh."

Lance started as Shiro stepped out into the courtyard. He quickly swiped his eyes and then shot Shiro a half smile.

"Hey Shiro."

He looked like he wasn't going to walk out further but then he did. Lance moved his hoodie a little more over his eyes. Thankfully the early morning air was crisp to explain away having the hoodie up. Shiro sat on the stone bench with him. Lance looked down at his shoeless feet.

"Aren't you cold?"

Shiro shrugged. "A little."

Lance thrummed his fingers along the bench. The silence continued between them. He felt like he should say something else but he didn't really want to talk about why he was out here. He glanced at Shiro. There was a frown on his face. Lance sighed as he realized that he was going to do what he didn't want to.

"So what brings you out here?"

"Couldn't sleep," Shiro murmured. "You?"

"Same." He bounced his leg over his knee. A question was burning his throat. "Did you and Adam ever talk about kids?"

Shiro curiously turned to the young man. "Why do you ask?"

He had a half assed answer on the tip of his tongue but it refused to come out. "Because I always thought I'd have a wife and kids." Pause. "Does it matter to you? Having your own kids?"

"...Ah." Shiro leaned his arm on his knee. "I was already open to the idea of adoption, being adopted myself." He let out a little sigh. "But it is something to consider when you choose your partner. And that's true across the board. There's surrogacy and other options." He turned his body more towards Lance. "But it _is_ a potential sacrifice. The question, then, is how important that is to you."

"I guess...it would depend on who it is," Lance slowly murmured. "If I love them enough to make that sacrifice." He quickly backtracked. "Not that I'm saying I'm in love with someone." He flushed a little. "I was just curious."

"Sure," Shiro chuckled.

"Well, I'm freezing." He got up to leave. "You should probably go back inside soon."

"Soon," he agreed. "...Lance."

"Yeah?"

"Just...be honest with yourself and whoever you fall in love with. Alright?"

"...I'll try."

Shiro smiled as he watched Lance leave. Then it waned a little. He was fine with adoption but Lance brought up a good point. Was Allura? He was in a new body with spliced genetics. Were they even compatible that way? They were in early courtship but if they continued on to an engagement...

"We're going to have to talk about this," he murmured to himself.

He rubbed his face hard. He didn't want to think about that right now. With one last look to the sky he stood up and walked back to the Atlas. Allura was asleep. He moved carefully and slipped under the covers. She shivered a little.

"You're cold," she sleepily mumbled.

"Sorry." He kissed her forehead. "I can sleep on the sheets."

"Nonsense." She curled into him, throwing her leg over his waist for good measure. "I'll warm you."

"Thanks."

He put his chin on top of her head. She let out some quintessence to speed up the warming. He felt his eyelids start to droop. She snuggled closer as his body was no longer chilly.

"Earlier," he murmured drowsily, "I think I was dreaming as Kuron."

"...Mm."

"Yeah." Pause. "Or Kuron was dreaming _through_ me."

"..."

He looked down at her closed eyes. "You're asleep aren't you?"

Her soft snoring was his answer. He held onto her tightly.

"Night Arwen."

* * *

Pidge was wide awake.

She made her way back to the control room to do some more analyzing until she ran into a roadblock. She got her brother out of bed with the customary jump on his stomach which prompted a pillow fight. N-7 heard the commotion next door and Matt dragged her along. Coran was an early riser so he was whistling down the hallways. They took him along. It wouldn't hurt to get their crazy Space Uncle to take a look too.

"I don't know what I'm looking at," Pidge sighed.

Coran took a step closer. "Could you pull it up on a larger screen?"

She turned to Matt. He typed as he received her feed.

"So here's the inside camera..."

The large screen came to life with the feed of Shiro at the Atlas' bridge. His hands were braced on the panel as his eyes started to glow a brighter light blue color. There was a glow behind Shiro from the crystal as it glowed along with Shiro's eyes. There were groaning metallic sounds as the Atlas shifted its shape.

Matt paused it. "And here's Shiro's biorhythm readings during this time."

The large screen was divided into two, the new visual a digital outline of Shiro's body. Matt played both at the same time. They watched as that same blue white light pulsed inside Shiro's chest and then expanded throughout his body. The bar charts on the side went up and up, going well past its abilities to measure the energy output.

"Huh," Coran rubbed his moustache. "Well clearly that's his quintessence."

"We know that," Pidge quickly typed and sent another video to Matt's station. He received it and replaced it with the live feed so Shiro's readings and the new video Pidge sent were side by side. "This is the average human's quintessence output."

Matt played the new video. The biorhythm reading was like a candle compared to Shiro's supernova readings.

"But Shiro's body has some alien dna." Matt turned to Pidge. "Maybe that's why it's so different?"

"Yeah. I thought about that. So here's Keith's suit readings while he flew Black." She sent another video. Matt brought up a third screen. "He's part Galra so the higher reading makes sense but it still doesn't measure up to Shiro's."

"Quintessence output is not dependent on blood," N-7 quietly replied. "It is the strength of the individual's essence."

"Yes, though upbringing also plays an important factor." Coran muttered his agreement. "I always thought Number One was exceptional but I didn't think it was to this extent."

"Well he _did_ grow up learning martial arts," Matt sat back contemplatively. "Maybe that helped foster his quintessence early on and it's now showing up at higher levels."

Pidge rubbed her eyes. "Or it's something else."

"Like what?"

"I _don't_ know," she sighed. "But it's bugging me like crazy."

"Well just staring at it isn't going to do anything." Matt closed down the screens. "Thanks to dear Pidgeon I'm awake enough to go workout."

"You're welcome," she quipped.

"Perhaps Allura could tell us something," Coran offered. "She did go to Oriande."

"Maybe."

"Alright Number Five." Coran pulled her away from the computers. "Knowing you, you've been awake all night. Go to bed."

"Fine, fine."

* * *

The mornings Shiro liked to reserve for personal training.

He looked across the way, seeing Allura by the dumbbells with a high ponytail and shorts. Rizavi was choosing smaller dumbbells while the princess went down towards the heavier weights. Matt's entrance into the gym drew his eyes away from her.

"Morning Shiro."

"Hey Matt."

"It's gonna be a hot one." The scientist sighed long as he tied his hair back. "I can feel it already."

Shiro continued to wrap his hand. "Maybe you should get rid of that mop you call hair."

Matt put a hand to his chest. "And leave the role of hot space dude solely to you?"

"You can have the title."

"Nah. I already got my special someone."

Shiro idly watched as Allura lifted up a rather big dumbbell then put it back down with a shake of her head.

"So do I."

"We'll have to leave it to Kinkade then." Matt grunted at that. "Kid's got a ridiculously big fan club. I saw them having an appreciation meeting out in the courtyard with a life sized poster." He rotated his neck. "That emo brother of yours is getting a following too." He paused to wag his brows. "That means we've been promoted to _forbidden fruit_. That's hotter."

"And to think," Shiro fondly rolled his eyes, "I've been missing out on your awful jokes."

"Aw." He stuck an arm out to stretch. "You flirt some more and the princess will get jealous."

"You're so full of it," Shiro heartily laughed. "I don't know _how_ you got a girlfriend with lines like that."

"I know right?" he grinned. Then he stopped stretching. "We'd done missions together before but we honestly hadn't looked at each other that way. Then, shit hit the fan and we had to rely on each other or die." He turned to Shiro with a small smile. "Amazing how almost dying brings things into prospective."

"...Yeah."

"And you _actually_ died." Matt clapped his friend's shoulder. "I can't imagine how disorienting that must have been." Pause. "You know I _do_ care about that." He deeply frowned. "It's just - I don't know how to -"

He put a hand on Matt's shoulder. "It's ok."

The younger man shook his head. "It's not but I'm really glad you're alive."

"Me too." Shiro dropped his eyes to the floor. "...Hey." He brought his gaze back up to his friend with a slight furrowing of his brows. "Would a clone have a soul?"

Matt looked around, saw that no one heard and then leaned in more. What happened with Shiro wasn't common knowledge. If any doctors or scientists did find out he was sure they'd want to run tests on Shiro. The man was pretty wary of tests and experiments for obvious reasons.

"There's plenty of ideas about _...that..._ but it's all theorized without any tests or proof." He lowered his voice, "Do _you_ think..."

"I'm not sure." Shiro's face twisted in confliction. "But I wonder about it sometimes especially with things progressing with Allura." He looked down at his hand. "This was his body and I took it. That's not very fair."

"Do you remember maybe, I don't know, meeting another consciousness when you woke up in this body?"

"No but I have some of his memories. Dreams too, I think."

"Well memories would be kept in the brain, not necessarily a soul."

"But dreams? Wouldn't that mean - also, a soul _powers_ a body..."

"Shit Shiro," Matt sighed. "This is really messed up for a morning discussion."

"...You're right." That made Shiro's lips quirk upwards a little. "Sorry, I should have asked you later."

"The time of day doesn't matter man," he waved off. "I just suck knowing how to deal with crap I don't have the answer to. And I'm a _super genius._ There's not a lot I don't know. Well," he lightly laughed, "in Earth terms. Space terms I'm barely in third grade."

"Which puts you at the front of the school."

"I shudder to think about the rest of the world."

"Yeah well," Shiro stood up, "we're going to find out tomorrow."

"The Atlas passed its tests?"

"For basic flying and defense. Today we'll test its ammunitions just in case."

There was commotion on the other side of the gym. Shiro and Matt turned around to see. Shiro nearly gaped as Allura was lifting up a bar with the heaviest weights on either side. She rotated around, saw him, and then slowly shifted her hands so she was lifting all of that weight with one hand.

"Damn girl!" Rizavi hooted.

Allura was watching him still, like she was waiting - _a public demonstration of her prowess,_ he realized. She was starting. Shiro put a hand along his chin as he stared at her lean, lithe body then bowed only from the neck.

 _I accept._

She beamed widely and then carefully dropped the bar back down. A couple of people came over to test the weight. She stepped away to let them see. No one could lift it up, not even the hardcore weight lifters.

"What the quiznak?!" Matt exclaimed.

Shiro ignored him as he walked over to the sand bag. She was walking over to him but stopped over by the wall. He started off slowly in a pattern of one-two punches. Left right, left right. He paused to roll his shoulders and neck. He could feel her satisfaction in the bond as she watched his back muscles. He only had a tank on after all. He grinned into the sand bag as he stopped it from moving.

He went a little faster in the punching. Then changed the pattern suddenly, making her hum. It was time to step it up. He stopped the bag's momentum and then let it all out. He let his frustrations and insecurities fuel his punches until it made him feel somewhat solid. The rapid punches were severely testing out the boundaries of the sack's material. He then whirled around and kicked out with a fierce yell.

The chain holding it up _snapped_.

He breathed out as the bag slammed into the wall. It burst open immediately, its contents flying out and all over the floor. He turned around to face her while slicking his damp silver bangs back. She was biting her thumbnail hard. Then, with a mischievous glint in her eyes, she shook her head.

A denial.

He quirked a brow. She stuck her tongue out at him and then turned around, making her fluffy hair fly. He tilted his head as she strutted out of the gym. She enjoyed that display but it wasn't exactly what she was expecting from him.

"Shiro. My friend," Matt came up to him. "I'm pretty sure you just made Ken gay."He laughed. "He's got a _massive_ nosebleed!"

Shiro looked over. "...You weren't lying." He shook his head. He had other things to do than wonder about how the most conservative, straightest guy in the Garrison might actually swing the other way. "I have until the end of the day," he murmured to himself.

What strength of his did she want to accept?

"Hey."

Shiro looked back to Matt.

"I don't think there was a soul or else Allura would have sensed it."

"...You're right." He smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

There _was_ something going on but at least it wasn't that.

* * *

"Keith."

The Black Paladin paused in tying off his training gloves. Lance was in the doorway of the practice room. Kosmo was off to the side chewing one of Bae Bae's toys to hell. Kosmo shook the green frog, making it let out a dying squeak. The paladins watched as some stuffing flew out. It was probably going to be gone in the next three minutes. Keith drew his attention back to Lance.

"Finally want to sword practice?" he flatly said. "Or you gonna just keep ignoring me?"

Lance's shoulders arched upwards in a wince. "I'm sorry I've been a d-bag lately. I'm going through stuff but that doesn't excuse my behavior. You're just trying to help," he looked off to the side. "I don't want to talk about it though. Not yet."

"...Ok."

Lance looked back up. "That's it?"

"You said you don't want to talk about it yet." Keith shrugged. "I'm not going to push you."

"Huh." A slow grin appeared on Lance's face. "You should go on two year space whale trip more often."

"I should stick _you_ on one."

"Hey, I've matured plenty."

"In what universe?"

Lance growled and pulled out his bayard. "I'm gonna make you eat those words Mullet."

Keith calmly pulled out his black blade. "Go ahead and try."

He ran over with his red broadsword firmly in his hands.

* * *

After lunch, Allura was called outside.

Ina led her to the training grounds in her Garrison uniform. The Atlas was out and the walkway down. They went inside of it and up into the bridge. There, the crew stood up for her. Shiro turned around in full uniform, complete with his medals and badges.

"At ease," Shiro called out.

The crew sat back down. Shiro stayed standing on the bridge. Ina led her to stand next to him. Allura politely thanked her. Ina nodded her head and then stood at attention in the back.

"Afternoon Princess Allura."

"Captain Shirogane," she smiled. "What do you have for me?"

"A training exercise," he smiled back. "We need to test the ammunitions. Do you want to sit down?"

"I'll stand. Thank you."

"Alright then." He turned forward. She bit her bottom lip as his expression changed into what she liked to call 'The Leader.' "Atlas Crew, prepare for ammunitions drill. I want complete visual from all angles. Veronica, start the prep."

"Yes sir. All Atlas visors are pulled back. Windows are clear. Pulling up the holo screens for back view assistance."

"Scans complete," Curtis called out. "Radar is functional."

"Guns are out," Iverson said. "Just waiting for power."

"Crystal matrix online," Coran called out.

"Good." Shiro lifted up the holo screens for the bridge's panel. "Sam, how are we doing on power allocation?"

 _"We're just about ready...Ok. Power allocated captain."_

"Guns locked and loaded sir," Iverson grinned. "We are ready for practice."

Shiro tapped a comms for the control room at the Garrison.

"You hear that Matt?"

 _"Oh yeah. Let's get this party started. N-7, you got it loaded?"_

 _"Discs in place Matt."_

Shiro looked back to Allura. She smiled at his expectant face. She stepped up to the comms.

"Begin training," she commanded.

Something shot into the air. Allura stepped back to give Shiro room.

"Iverson, adjust frontal guns to 4-77-80." The guns whirred. "Fire."

The discs shattered. Then several other projectiles appeared at the same time.

"Coran, adjust west guns to 5-7-88," Shiro called out. "Veronica, lock onto bogeys and pull up the closest ones first. Curtis, triangulate."

"Yes sir."

"First projectiles are on the west, north west."

"Coran, fire." Shiro squared his shoulders. "Frontal guns, adjust down two degrees. Fire on my count. Three, two, one!"

Several objects shattered but they merely divided into more hostiles. Allura ran her hand along the collar of her uniform as Shiro called out orders without missing a step. The projectiles shattered on command, everyone trusted his degree readings without hesitation.

"2-3-49-no," Shiro quickly corrected, "3-3-49."

The slight correction hit the object dead center. Allura bit her bottom lip a little. She pushed her admiration through the bond as a test of his focus. Her sharp hearing caught his quiet shiver but he didn't stray from his task. Then it was all over.

 _"That was the last set,"_ Matt voiced out.

"Good job crew. Let's pack it in."

Shiro turned to Allura. She stood regally with her head held up. She beckoned him forward with the barest quirk of her fingers. He walked over to her and stood at attention. With a neutral expression, she held out her hand. He fought back a smile. He distinctly recalled her laughing when she saw this in an Earth movie. Apparently it wasn't a thing for Altean royalties. He took her hand and placed the faintest of kisses on the back of her knuckles.

"Excellent captain. And Atlas crew."

"On behalf of my team, thank you highness."

"And on your own behalf?"

Oh, she was playful. "I'm _very_ thankful."

She allowed herself to faintly bite her bottom lip.

"Is that so?"

 _"Uh, N-7 and I are gonna go,"_ Matt said over the comms. _"This sounds like pillow talk."_

"Matthew Holt," Shiro scolded.

Allura flushed a little but laughed.

* * *

Shiro was still reading his tablet and writing notes when Allura came back into their room.

She leaned against the doorway as his brows were furrowed and his mouth twisted in concentration. She twirled her braid as she bit back the strong urge to tell him how cute he looked. That word was off limits. If she brought it up again he might start using it as payback. When he started to bite his pen she couldn't withhold her giggle. He must not have heard her come in for his head snapped up suddenly.

"Oh hey."

"Anyone ever tell you how adorable you look while concentrating?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Not exactly." He closed his notebook and slid the pen inside the cover. "Is that my shirt?"

She slipped under the cover with him. "This one's mine, remember?" She leaned over to kiss him. "I could give you one of mine in exchange."

"I'll pass," he grinned into the kiss. "Won't fit my shoulders."

"Hm."

Her hand slid behind his neck. He cupped her cheek. Her leg moved in between his. That drew his attention.

"So I've been doing some reading-"

She hummed to that as she peppered his cheek.

" - apparently this is a no-no in Altean courtship," he half closed his eyes when she went down his jawline, "and exchanging clothing would have been unthinkable."

"You want your shirt back?"

She took it off without getting his answer. His breath caught upon seeing her black bra. The cut was low. There was even a little bow right in the middle of her breastbone.

"I'm pretty sure this isn't appropriate."

She brought up his left hand to her lips. "Most likely not." She lightly kissed his palm. "But I'm not too concerned with those traditions."

"Sharing a bed is definitely not allowed."

"It's absolutely forbidden," she calmly said.

Her eyes held his as she placed an opened mouthed kiss along the back of his hand. He shivered as she let her lips linger against his skin, her teeth drawing up his skin a little before letting it go.

"Does it bother you that we're breaking the rules already?"

"In the past I might have been." She lightly traced a pale scar along his knuckles. "May I be frank?"

"Please."

"Those rules are meant to guide tentative couples." She put his hand along her neck. "I thought we are past that point."

"Well, you did make me an arm."

She smiled. "And you offered me the Atlas."

"Technically it's Sam's and the Garrison's," he watched as she slid his hand down her collarbone. "But as its captain, I swear to help anyway I can."

"You swear fealty to me?"

"Since I first entered your castle."

"Hm," she slid his hand further down. "But you were stranded back then."

"That's true," he chuckled. "We didn't know _what_ we were doing."

"And now it is the reverse," she quietly murmured.

He frowned. "Do you not like Earth?"

She let go of his hand to cup his face. "I like it fine."

"Allura," he took her hand. "If you ever need to, you can go. You know that right?"

"I _could_ leave with Blue," she agreed. "But my family's here." She leaned forward so their noses touched. "You're here."

"But if you feel trapped -"

"Oh Takashi." She let out a short laugh. "I don't actually _want_ to leave. It was just an errant thought."

"You sure?"

" _Yes_ silly man." She angled her head so she could kiss him. "Now may we get back to our evening or will you escape again?"

"Sorry," he kissed back softly. "I just needed to clear my head."

He continued downwards, skirting the edge of her bra. Her lashes fluttered before she shifted onto his lap. He moved his left hand to steady her. He already unhooked his right arm for the night. He shifted them so his back was against the pillows and wall. She started kissing his jawline. He frowned a little as earlier thoughts resurfaced in the haven of their room.

"Allura?"

"Hm?"

"...I think some of Kuron is still inside my - his - body."

Her whole body stiffened. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, what happened early this morning. Then when I went out drinking and I suddenly pressed you against the wall...It was just a couple of ticks for the wall," he flushed a little, "but it still felt like I - I don't know - blacked out?"

She looked at him with serious eyes. "How long has this been going on?"

"Not very. I'm not even sure what's going on."

She put her hand against his chest and then closed her eyes. He waited quietly as her quintessence spread out along his body. She withdrew energy back into herself.

"I'm not sensing another essence."

Matt had already guessed that but it felt good to get it confirmed.

"Then what's going on?"

She narrowed her eyes in concentration. "Let me try something." She put her hands on either side of his temples. "Don't pull away Shiro and keep the bond open. I'm going to search for him there."

"Ok..."

He breathed in. She gave him a smile.

"Ready?"

"Sure," he closed his eyes.

"Such confidence."

He had a retort but the moment she let out her quintessence into the bond his body stiffened up. She searched his mind, looked for any trace of something different, something that was like Shiro but not completely - She let out a gasp as something flickered. It came alive the moment she touched it. She snagged onto it and pulled -

He gasped suddenly, as if taking breath after being underwater.

"Shiro?"

He blinked at her then his eyes grew melancholic.

"Are you...him? The other Shiro?"

He lightly touched her cheek.

"Are you unable to speak to me?"

His hand moved along her marking, down the curve of her cheek and stopped to the corner of her mouth. She could feel such strong longing from the bond but it wasn't exactly Shiro. It was misty and unclear. Faded, but not really there. She dug in deeper, trying to understand as he touched her lips. Then, she realized what it was.

"You're a lingering impulse from Kuron's memories," she murmured. "Strong enough to black Takashi out when his mind isn't fully cognizant."

His eyes trailed downward her neck to the little black bow of her bra. _Shiro said he blacked out when he initially pushed me against the wall and then when he was kissing me this morning._ Despite the situation, she felt an amused grin appear on her face as his eyes went further down her body.

"You wanted me," she shook her head. "Oh dear."

His hand went to the curve of her hip.

"I suppose I should have put a shirt on before pulling the feeling out."

His hand slid across her ribs to her belly button. She squirmed a little.

"I don't think Kuron is still here." She tilted her head speculatively. "His core must have been in the arm."

He looked back up at her. She lightly touched his cheek.

"But you're still Shiro, aren't you? Made from his blood. Given life by the dark magic of a madwoman. Takashi told me she'd been in his mind before. I suppose she kept a copy of that to implant into you."

His eyes half closed.

"I'm sorry. I hadn't thought about your trials." She sighed. "But now this impulse lingers. Should I pull it out or will it do damage to Takashi's mind? We cannot leave it in. He'll just black out again."

She put a hand along his temple. He leaned into the touch.

"Perhaps...we should resolve it."

* * *

Shiro came to just as the tension was leaving his body.

He groaned out loud as she sharply arched underneath him. His body slumped on top of her. He panted a little as her nails stopped digging into his shoulders. He was suddenly aware of several little stinging but familiar sensations along his back.

"Did we just - "

"Yes," she lightly panted. "You shouldn't black out again."

He looked at her incredulously. "How is doing _that_ supposed to fix my blackouts?"

"It was an unresolved impulse in his memories," she petted his hair. "So I resolved it."

"That makes absolutely no sense."

"Neither does the Atlas turning into a robot," she turned to kiss his forehead. "I love you."

"...That's cheating," he groused.

"I know," she half grinned.

"But how do we know for sure it's resolved?"

"Oh, it was quite thorough."

He lifted his head. Her lipstick was completely smeared off of her lips. Her hair was utterly a mess from the pinned up braid she had earlier. He frowned as he saw little bruises like teeth marks along her shoulder.

"Did he - did I hurt you?"

"No Takashi," she kissed his lips. "You worry too much love."

He stared at her neck. "You have a really big hickey."

"Several, I would imagine."

He rolled off of her. She sat up on her elbows.

"Are you upset with me?"

"Of course not. You did that _for_ me. I just...I'm sorry you were put in that position."

"I'm not. You want to know why?" She rolled onto him so they were eye to eye. "He _was_ you. I believe when Haggar inflicted this wound," her fingers trailed to his side where Haggar clawed him, "she took a piece of your essence. It was what she was missing to make a clone body. It would explain why Black found you when you were in the Galra fighter."

"...I _did_ feel strange after that fight."

"I'm guessing, of course." She laid her head on his chest. "I could be wrong."

"You could be. But it makes me feel better about being in his...my body." He put a hand along her back. "Now it feels like I was becoming whole." He kissed the top of her hair. "Thank you Allura." He kissed her forehead. "I can't tell you how much better that makes me feel."

"Then show me."

He closed his eyes and flooded the bond with his feelings. Her heart felt so full she started to cry.

"Space Queen?"

She felt him wiping her cheek. "It's good tears." She kissed his hand repeatedly. "Rest for now, love."

"But you just -"

"It was thorough but quick." She nipped the flesh of his thumb. "I want to savor it this time."

He leaned up to kiss her. "Yes, my Queen."

She grinned against his lips.

* * *

SL

SL

SL

AN: Like I said, a bizarre situation between Allura and Kuron. But I've wondered about Kuron for a while now and the glowing wound in Shiro's side inflicted by Haggar. And then that's also the moment when she turns herself into Shiro - so I wondered if that was the moment when she either copied his soul or took a piece of it (Inuyasha fans know what's up lol. how many times has Kagome's soul been messed with?).

A note on Lance: For this story he hadn't considered that he's bi until recently. Not that he suddenly _became_ bi, just to clarify. The kid's been flirting with women for so long he chalked up any attraction to men as just admiration. So last chapter with Kinkade and Shiro it was like the blinders were off and he was fumbling on how to act in those scenarios. I'm not saying he's in love with Kinkade and Shiro but lol they are examples of men he admires but are also good looking - maybe just a tiny bit of crushing? I'll leave that up to you.

I just didn't want Keith to be the sole reason why Lance is realizing he's bi. I wanted it to be something Lance discovers for himself, if that makes sense. But Keith is sort of the catalyst.

Keith, on the other hand, has already known he's gay. Shiro helped him navigate those waters when he was a kid (cries in broganes). And now Shiro's trying to help Lance but he can tell that it's a touchy subject. He doesn't want to push Lance to talk about it if he's not comfortable with it but he also wants to shed some light to help him.

Please let me know if something's unclear. Sometimes I purposefully have it confusing or leave something out for a later chapter but other times I know the reason why something happens/character acts a certain way, but it doesn't always come out in the story.


End file.
